The Ultimate Dragon
by Wolfgang Yharnum
Summary: Rakon is the most powerful Dragon to ever exist, he was then turned into a sacred gear. A sacred gear that somehow ended up in this kid's hands... OCxHarem, Lemons, Language, and Ludicrous things!
1. The Dragon God

Chapter 1

 **Prologue:**

In a time before the war between Heaven, Hell, and the Fallen, there was a dragon. This dragon was large and powerful, more powerful than the Infinite Dragon God. This dragon looked like a western dragon, most of the scales on it were black, its horns and spikes were orange like its eyes. This dragon's name is Rakon, the Ultimate Dragon God, father of the two sky dragons, the Red and White Dragon Emperors. During the Great War, Rakon's sons fought each other, Rakon let them fight it out, knowing one would win eventually. That was when the three powers stopped his sons' fight and turned them into sacred gears, Rakon was furious that these people would seal his sons away! So he went on a rampage, tearing through the realms of Heaven and Hell, killing angels, fallen angels and devils alike. With a union of God, Lucifer and Azazel, they brought down Rakon, sealing him into a sacred gear called Ultimate Gear. Rakon was then cursed for eternity by Lucifer to have hosts that would never use his power, all Rakon wanted to do was live, and none of his hosts wanted to live life. Then one day he found himself in the body of a strong American boy, one who wanted to live, and this is where the story starts, with an American boy named Zebulon Crossworth.

 **Story Start:**

"Zebulon! Get up!" a female voice yelled as someone banged on the bedroom door of one sixteen year old boy. The room was plain, white walls, blue carpet, normal desk, wheeled chair, window, and a bed with green sheets. Under the sheets a body moved, revealing a head of messy blond hair, his emerald eyes opened and he sat up revealing his bare torso, lightly tanned skin, chiseled muscles and a handsome face with a scar going from the bottom of his jaw to under his ear. He stood up and stretched, showing his black boxer briefs and equally strong legs and his full six foot five height, he walked over to the closet in the corner and pulled out a Kuoh Academy uniform and laid it on the bed, grabbing a towel and walking out his door across the plain hall to a plain bathroom with a shower stall, not the Japanese showers or bath, he came out of the shower, drying himself and going back into his room and changing. He came out of his room in the uniform but he kept the shirt unbuttoned and showing a yellow t-shirt underneath, he went down the stairs to the very plain house, sitting down at the kitchen table. "Morning Mom." he greeted his mother, his voice smooth and fairly deep, at the stove stood a beautiful woman with long blond hair and blue eyes, she wore an apron and just blue jeans and a white t-shirt, she set a plate of six pancakes on the table in front of him. "Morning Zebby!" Zebulon frowned at her nickname for him, "Mom, don't call me that!" he whined, she just smiled and went back to the stove, Zebulon shook his head and wolfed down his breakfast, sighing happily he put his plate in the sink and went to the front door. "Ok, I'm off to school!" he called, "Alright hon, have fun, and don't scare anyone!" "Yea I know!" Zebulon picked up an American backpack, Swiss made, and he slipped on some black sneakers and out the door he went, walking through Kuoh.

Zebulon made it to school for his first day there, carrying his backpack normally, he walked through the gate and all eyes hit him, people started whispering, "Who's the new kid?" "He's kinda hot." "Isn't that the transfer student from the U.S.?" He sighed and just kept walking, up into his classroom, he opened the door and tried going through, *SMACK* "Oww, damn that hurt!" he hit his head on the doorframe, since he was taller than the average Japanese person, he hit his head. He slowly made his way over to his desk, holding his head, he sat down and dropped his bag on the ground and rested his head on his arms, waiting for class to start, he felt someone staring at him, so he turned to the only person next to him, he saw a small girl with short white hair and yellow eyes looking at him. When he made eye contact she looked away, 'Weird.' Zebulon turned his attention to the teacher who had just walked in, and so class began.

After sitting through morning classes, and his bane math, Zebulon made his way to lunch, pulling a lunch box out of his bag, he entered the lunch room and sat at an empty table, ate his lunch and then went to his free period. He went outside and sat behind a building, giving off a loner vibe so no one approached him, he watched as two weird creepy guys went over to the wall he was sitting by and looked through a hole. "The hell are you two doing?" Zebulon asked them, "We're doing great things my friend!" one replied, Zebulon rolled his eyes and turned around, only to be met with a kendo sword pointed at his face. "The new guy? I guess you are just like those two pervs if you're back here with them!" the girl said, he heard the two creepy guys scream like girls and run off, leaving Zebulon too look like he was with them. Zebulon stood up to his full towering height, smiling at the girls that surrounded him, "I'm sorry, this is a misunderstanding, I was just relaxing here when those two showed up, I did nothing!" he made his case, "Why should we believe you?" one asked, "Because I'd rather fall off a cliff and break every bone in my body than stoop that low." his face turned serious and intimidating and they backed away. "We're sorry, we'll be on our way!" they took off, leaving Zebulon to do whatever, "Well, that was easy!" he grinned and started walking around, he passed the old school building and that's when he saw it, red. He looked up at a window in the building and saw her, a beautiful girl with long flowing red hair and BIG boobs, 'Hot damn! She is gorgeous!' he looked at here until she turned away and went inside, Zebulon kept looking at the spot she was before shaking his head and walking away, 'I'd never get a girl like her.'

"Akeno." Rias called to Akeno as she moved back into the room, "Yes President Rias?" "Who was that new boy?" Akeno raised a finger to her head as she thought, "Him? He's the new transfer student, Class two-b, Zebulon Crossworth, same class as Koneko." she answered Rias, "Why do you want to know?" Rias shook her head, "Just curious…. Checkmate." Akeno pouted that she lost the chess game, "Aw I lost, well, let's go to class." "Let's." they left the clubroom.

Zebulon rested his face on the desk top as he waited for homeroom to end, he noticed people standing by his desk, he looked up and it was a bunch of girls from his class, "Yes?" they jumped a little at hearing his voice, the one in front with short brown hair spoke, "H-hi, I'm Sakura, we were just wondering who you were?" she asked. Zebulon smirked, 'Everyone has a different reaction to my name.' "I'm Zebulon." they all looked at him weird, "Your name's Zebulon?" "Yepers!" he grinned and put a thumbs up, "That's an… odd name." he dropped his hand, "So? What's wrong with being different?" they all looked at him weirdly again, "Who wants to be average Joe all the time? I like to live and be different!" he stood up and grabbed his bag as the bell rang, "See ya later!" he waved and left.

And it was like that for the rest of the week, Zebulon went to school, did school shit, talked to the same group of girls in homeroom about obscure things, like where he came from, what he liked, what THEY liked, no one else approached him. Now it was the last day of the week, as he walked home he stopped on a bridge over a highway, he leaned on the railing and watched some cars go by, thinking about his dream car. Zebulon heard footsteps approaching and turned to face who was coming, he did not expect an insanely hot girl to be facing him, "H-hi, my name's Yumma, I've seen you go by here a lot and you seemed lonely." Zebulon stayed cool, "Yeah? Well I am a loner so…" he scratched the back of his head, "I'm Zebulon!" he waved. Yumma smiled, "Well, um, I came over because, well, I would like for you to be my boyfriend!" she closed her eyes nervously, waiting his answer, Zebulon was frozen, 'Holy shit, no way! Ok calm down and try to talk.' "Uhhh, um, ok, sure t-that sounds awesome." Zebulon tried his damnest not to blush, failing miserably, Yumma smiled at him, "Yay! So do you want to go out tomorrow?" he nodded, no longer able to form words, "How does eleven sound? Meet me on main street ok?" he nodded again, "Great! I'll see you tomorrow!" she turned and went on her way. 'Holy fuck, that just happened. Ok, think Zebulon, what to wear, fuck, AHHHHG, I DON'T KNOW!' Zebulon unfroze and sprinted home.

Zebulon burst into his front room and slammed the door and dropped his bag, his mom was at work so he was fine with slamming things, "Holy shit stains, does this mean I have a girlfriend?" he walked up the stairs to his room and flopped on the bed, 'What the hell am I gonna do?' he slowly dozed off, falling into dreamland.

 **[Hey kid, wake up!]** a booming voice asked in Zebulon's mind, "Who's askin'!?" he opened his eyes only to be met with a giant black and orange dragon surrounded in black and orange fire, "Holy hell, who are you?" the dragon seemed to grin, **[I am Rakon, the Ultimate Dragon God, I live in your right arm.]** Zebulon raised his right hand and saw a glowing orange circle on the back of it. "Whoa, cool." **[Hahaha, I like you Zebulon, I hope we can do great things!]** Rakon bellowed, Zebulon grinned, "Well all I want to do is great things, now, why are you in my arm?" he asked the dragon, **[You're not even questioning my existence?]** Rakon asked, "Nope, I always believed dragons existed." Zebulon stated plainly, **[AAAHAHHAAHAHA! You are my best host yet! Ah, now to answer your question…]** Rakon went on to explain what had happened to him during the Great War and about Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels. "Wow, this is everything I wanted this world to be! AWESOME!" Zebulon started cheering and dancing like an idiot while Rakon laughed in the background, after being stupid Zebulon came back, "Alright Rakon, I think we'll get along just fine, I'm Zebulon, your host apparently." **[Nice to formally meet you, now as to the benefits of having a dragon god in you, you will have increased strength, speed, agility, enhanced senses, and a whole lot of power at your disposal.]** Zebulon's jaw comically fell, "Holy buttnuggets! I CAN BE A SUPERHERO!" and again he danced around like a moron, **[Yes but, you have to unlock the Ultimate Gear, I can only give you so much in your current state.]** Zebulon stopped dancing, "Damn… what can you give me now?" he looked up to Rakon, **[I can give you total control of fire. The flames you produce will be black and orange, you will be able to manipulate it in any way, and you will be able to eat other fire that is not yours, nor will any fire burn you.]** Zebulon's jaw again fell, "HELL YEAH!" Rakon laughed at him. **[I will give you this power now, use it wisely.]** Zebulon saluted him, "YES SIR!" Rakon laughed again as the fire enveloped Zebulon and absorbed into him, "Whoa, I feel awesome!" Zebulon lifted his hand and fired a bullet of orange and black flames, "Cool!" **[Zebulon.]** he looked at Rakon, **[There is only one downfall, it will make you more like a dragon, so be careful of dragon slaying magic or weapons!]** Zebulon nodded seriously "Yea, don't worry, I plan on living a while." He grinned. **[Good, and from now on, if you wish to speak to me just call my name in your thoughts or out loud, I will also speak to you if need be. It seems we are out of time, goodbye Zebulon.]** "Yep, see ya later!" he waved as it went dark and he awoke.

Zebulon sat straight up in bed, noticing his clothes he changed into a pair of black shorts and a plain white tank top, making his way down the steps he was tackled to the floor by someone, "Little Bro!" a feminine voice yelled as he hit the floor. "Ow, Sis, what was that for?" Zebulon looked down at the girl hugging him, she had long brown hair and emerald eyes like him, and she had a very voluptuous body and was in a business suit with a skirt. "What? I'm happy to see my Little Bro Zebby!" Zebulon blushed and pushed her off and got up, pulling her with him, "It's only been a day, why'd you have to tackle me?" she looked at him teary eyed, "I thought you liked my hugs?" "Gah, no that's not what I meant!" he waved his hands trying to calm her down. "Auuuuu! Little Bro is so meaaan!" she fake cried in her hands, "Zebulon, why'd you make your sister cry?" his mom put an arm around her, Zebulon totally bought it, "No, Sis I'm sorry, I do like your hugs." he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "YAY!" she snuggled into his chest. [I can't believe you fell for that!] Rakon's voice boomed in Zebulon's mind, 'Oh shut it!' he heard Rakon's laugh fade out as he let go of his sister and they sat at the table, this had happened just about every night, Zebulon would be greeted by his mom and sister when they got home from work, the only difference this time was Rakon making his debut.

After a nice meal and getting his sister to stop clinging to him, Zebulon made his way up the stairs to his room and flopped on the bed. "Hey Rakon." **[Yes Zebulon?]** Rakon's voice came from his right hand, "Will I live longer with this power you've given me?" he heard Rakon sigh, **[Yes, I'm afraid so, you may outlive your family, I am sorry, I should've told you before.]** "It's ok, I'll miss them but, if I can live longer I know that they would want me to live as much as possible, that's just how we are." he looked at the glowing circle on his hand and could almost feel Rakon smile, **[I'm glad you're my host, all I've wanted to do is live a life, all my past hosts died prematurely. I'm tired, goodnight Zebulon.]** Zebulon rolled over, "Goodnight Rakon." he then fell into a land of dreams.

Fmufustyfiyetiyfutsrhykdrysiyfrysuytjtdtfiutjydtufkbfkuvgjcyuchgî

Well I guess I'll see you next time on, The Ultimate Dragon!


	2. Great, I'm a Devil

Chapter 2

Got some cool reviews, and a little help on the harem, keep it up guys!

"Talking" _'Thoughts'_ [Rakon inward] **[Rakon outward] "Attack"**

Zebulon woke up suddenly and looked at his alarm clock above his head, "Ten o'clock, hmmmm…. OH SHIT!" he shot out of bed and grabbed a towel from his closet and ran across the hall, taking a quick shower and changed. He came out in jet black combat boots, blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a black jacket with an orange stripe on the right sleeve across his bicep and another down the left side. "Hey mom I'm going out, don't worry about breakfast!" he dashed out the door as his mom came into the room, "What's his hurry?" she shook her head.

Zebulon made it to the meeting place at exactly eleven o'clock, "Hooh, I made it! Huh? Where's Yumma?" Zebulon looked around, out of nowhere a weird bat looking girl gave him a flyer, "Dafuq is this? Your wish will be granted? Phft, bullshit." He put it in his pocket when he saw Yumma approach in a skirt and a pink top with a hand bag, "Whoa…" he looked dazed as she greeted him, "Hi Zebulon!" she tilted her head, "What's wrong?" Zebulon snapped back to reality, "Oh hi! Hehehe!" he scratched his head awkwardly. Yumma smiled, "Come on silly!" she grabbed his hand and drug him off, _'Holy shit! She's holding my hand!'_ he grinned stupidly as she drug him into a clothing store. After the clothing store Zebulon was dragged to a shoe store, _'Oh Gods no! The bane of all men!'_ when he entered he felt the energy drain from him, Yumma went over to a shelf and Zebulon found a bench with another guy on it, same dreary condition, "You too huh?" he asked, Zebulon nodded, "Yeahhh….." Luckily he was dragged out of there and pulled to an arcade, "Oh yeahhhh, now this I can do!" Zebulon went right to work playing different games and winning just about all of them, he won a small pink wristband and gave it to Yumma, "Here, I-I won it for y-you." he grinned nervously as he handed it to her, "Aw, thank you!" she took it and put it on, "It's perfect!" "Like you." Yumma stared at him, "Uhm, that just, uhhhh…" Zebulon tried to hide his blush, but failed. "You're so sweet!" she hugged him, he froze, _'Holy fuckballs, her b-boobs are…..!'_ his face decided to repaint to red, she let him go and started to pull him over to a restaurant, "Oh good, I'm hungry anyway! Don't worry, I'll pay." Yumma smiled at him, "So sweet of you!" she pulled him in and they got their seats. Zebulon ordered a big sandwich and an equally large soda, Yumma went with a salad and a small soda, "You're going to eat all of that?" "Yep." she gaped at him, "How?" "Like so." Zebulon picked up the sandwich and took a bite out of it, equal to half of the sandwich, again Yumma looked at him like he was crazy, "What?" he asked when he finished the bite, "Nothing."

They had finished their meal and Zebulon and Yumma were now walking in the park, once they got to the fountain Yumma stopped him and stood in front of him, "Zebulon, I had an amazing time today and I would like to do something to commemorate this moment…" _'That could mean a lot of things!'_ "So Zebulon, would you do something for me?" "Huh? Oh sure." She smiled and hopped forward a little, "Would you die for me?" _'Derp… what the fuck?'_ [ZEBULON, WATCH OUT, THIS BITCH IS A FALLEN ANGEL!] Rakon yelled in his mind, "Wait, what?" [YOU IDIOT, RUN FOR FUCK'S SAKE!] Yumma hopped forward some more till she was right by his ear. "I said, would you die for me?" her voice turned evil and more mature, then she flew back, growing and changing into a fallen angel with a weird BDSM leather outfit, "What the fuck did I just witness?" "Nothing you're going to live to tell about!" she flew up and formed a light spear, "I did have a nice time today, thank you for the gift by the way, it is very nice, NOW DIE!" she threw the spear, Zebulon just side stepped it, "What?! How?" Zebulon smirked, "Haha, you think I'm that dumb and slow?" he burst into black and orange flames, "I'm not dying here!" he shot bolts of fire at her, she barely dodged half of them, "UGHH, YOU LITTLE SHIT, DIE!" she threw another light spear, "Nope." Zebulon jumped over it and at Yumma, "Eat this!" he punched her in the face and she crashed into the ground, kicking up dust. "Heh, pretty easy." right as he landed a spear came out and impaled him in the stomach, "Guuuughhh!" he dropped to his knees as it disappeared, "Ha, cocky little bastard." Yumma came out of the dust with a bloody lip, "Gave me a good smack, but you get what you give, aahahaha!" "You stupid whore, gugh, it's you give what you get!" Zebulon breathed out a massive stream of flames at her, hitting her dead on. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" as the flames died down it showed a very burnt Yumma taking off into the air, "It's a good thing you're about to die, you fucker!" she flew off. Zebulon collapsed onto his back, running out of energy, _'Is this really it Rakon?'_ [I'm afraid so, it was fun while it lasted, I'm sorry I didn't warn you before…] _'It's fine, but y'know, I really would've like to know who that hot redhead was from Monday, hehe, stupid way to go eh Rakon?'_ as Zebulon started loosing life, a red light showed and someone spoke to him, "Since you are on the edge of death I shall take you in, I will not let you die today." _'Red…hair….'_ Zebulon blacked out.

"Whoa fuck!" Zebulon sat bolt upright in bed, putting his hand to his head, "What a weird dream…" he shook his head and got ready for the morning.

Zebulon entered the school yard and again, people talked about him, "He is so hot, I just wish he wasn't such a loner." "That guy is a looser, all he does is mope around all day." Zebulon sent a small death glare to that guy and the guy pissed himself and ran off crying. "Humph, dumbass." And so he made his way to class.

After morning classes and fighting his worst enemy math, Zebulon went to the same lunch table and ate his lunch, putting the box away and going outside, making sure to avoid the two creepy pervs. Zebulon settled under a tree by the old school house and laid back, "Ahhhh, such a nice day!" he took a deep breath and watched people go by. Then he blinked when he saw that red haired chick walk by with another girl, he could have sworn she looked him dead in the eye and smiled, _'Whoa, you saw that too right Rakon?'_ [Yes, no doubt that devil was looking at you.] _'Oh great, a devil, first a fallen angle dream crasher and now this? Fuck my ass!'_ [Rather not.] _'Shut it!'_ he heard Rakon's laughter fade as he watched them enter the schoolhouse. Zebulon shrugged as he leaned on the tree and waited for the bell to ring for the rest of the day to begin.

Zebulon walked into the same park from his "dream" and looked around, "That sure didn't feel like a dream." he whirled around to see a guy in a trench coat and a fedora looking at him, "A stray devil huh?" _'What the fuck is he talking about?'_ "I don't sense your master or friends anywhere so I'm assuming you're a stray and I can kill you." The guy grew two black wings and formed a different light spear, walking towards Zebulon, "Back off buddy!" Zebulon lit his hands aflame, "Hoh? So you wanna fight back huh?" the guy threw his light spear at Zebulon, "Yep, so fuck you!" Zebulon flipped over it and landed a flaming kick to the guy's face, dropping low he uppercutted him and sent him flying. "Argh, you shit!" he threw another spear, "I'm not shitting." Zebulon side stepped it and hit the guy with a fireball, "AHGAAAAAA!" the guy hit the ground, charred and smoking, "Wow, I did that without losing by bag- GUAHHG!" a light spear slashed his side and he dropped to one knee, "Fuck, this is worse than last time!" "How's that feel, you motherfucker?" "I have not fucked a mother." The guy got pissed, "Shut up and DIE!" before he could impale Zebulon, a black and crimson energy blew the spear away, _'Now!'_ "FLAMETHROWER!" Zebulon unleashed a massive stream of fire at the guy, "AGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" as the fire died down, Zebulon stood and looked at the charred and beaten fallen angel before him, "Hahaha, asshole!" he looked over and saw the red haired girl again before he blacked out from blood loss, _'Her again?'_ *SMACK*

"Ughhhhh, I have the weirdest dreams…." Zebulon got up out of bed, noticing his state of nakedness, "Dafuq?" he pulled on a pair of underwear and shorts, "Mmmm…" he looked at his bed, "What the hell?" he lit his right fist on fire and pulled the sheets off of a lump, what he did not expect was the red haired bombshell devil from school, naked, in his bed. "Holy fucks!" Zebulon fell on his ass and backed up to the wall, "Hmm, oh good morning." she sat up, revealing all her glory and stretching, "Who, why, what the fuck!?" "Who? My name is Rias Gremory, I'm a devil, and you are my servant. Why? Well I was healing your wound with my magic, it only works if we're naked, so, nice to meet you, Zebulon Crossworth." she sat on the edge of the bed, revealing more than before. Zebulon held a hand to his nose, _'RAKON, EXPLAIN!'_ [Huh, it seems you are now the servant of a famous devil family, the Gremorys, basically all technicalities aside, you're her new bitch!] _'OH FUCK YOU!'_ [HAHAHAHA! Have fun, I'm takin' a nap!] _'DAMNIT RAKON!'_ That's when he heard it, "Zebulon! Are you awake!?" "Oh fuckropes!" he got up and threw the blanket at Rias, "Cover up!" he backed against the wall again, "Zebulon!" his mom opened the door and saw a half-naked Rias and Zebulon against the wall. "Good morning!" Rias greeted her, "Morning, oh good you are up." she closed the door and Zebulon heard her rush down the stairs, "Fuck…" Zebulon facepalmed, "She's gonna call Laura, oh Gods no." "Who's that?" Rias asked, "My incredibly clingy and extremely overprotective older sister." "Oh, why's that a problem?" still facepalming, Zebulon grabbed a towel and his school clothes, "Just get dressed, I'm not explaining this shit." he went over into the bathroom and locked it.

After an odd breakfast of Rias somehow convincing his mother and sister that they are friends, they then headed off to school, and once they got through the gate, all hell broke loose, "Holy shit, the new guy's with Rias?" "No way, he's even hotter now, but Rias already took him!" "Heeehh, why do they try to whisper, I CAN HEAR YOU!" he yelled at them and they scattered. "Aw don't be mean Zebby." If looks could kill, Rias would be a pile of smoking bones when Zebulon gave her a fiery glare, "Do. Not. Call me that. Only Mom and Laura can." Rias looked a little shaken, _'It's a good thing looks can't kill.'_ "If you want to find me, I'll be in my class." Zebulon stalked off and went to class. "Hello Rias, I see your new servant is a feisty one." Rias turned to the voice, "Hello Sona, yes, he is quite different. I just feel bad about angering him like that…."

"Who does she think she is? I just met her and she thinks it's ok to call me by a nickname?" Zebulon grumbled as he sat at his desk waiting for class to start, he felt eyes on him again and looked over in time to see the white haired girl look away, _'Whatever.'_ Then the teacher walked in, "Oh joy, more fun!" he said sarcastically as he got his stuff out.

"Finally, some peace and quiet for once!" Zebulon crashed under a tree again after lunch, leaning against it, _'I may have overreacted earlier…. Oh fuck it! Why should I care!?'_ he closed his eyes and rested until the bell rang for the next classes.

Zebulon sat at his desk waiting for school to end, this time the girls didn't swarm him because of the vibe he gave off, not wanting to be bothered, his attention was taken when he heard the girls freak out over some blond haired, blue eyed kid walking in, _'Oh its Mr. PopularFagoid.'_ Zebulon rolled his eyes and looked back out the window. "Zebulon Crossworth? Hello, I'm Kiba Yuuto, I'm here on an errand for Rias Gremory. I would like for you to come with me." Zebulon looked over at Kiba, "Fuck off." he said bluntly and looked back out the window. "Ahaha, she said you would be a handful, oh dear, Koneko?" "On it." Zebulon looked in time to catch a punch from the small girl next to him, hurting his hand from the force, "Holy shit, are you trying to cave my skull in?" her and Kiba looked shocked at him, Zebulon stood up, towering over them as he heated up his hand to make her back off. "I will come with you, but this better be quick or I'm leaving early." he picked up his bag and followed them out.

Zebulon entered the clubroom, "Huh, pretty fancy." "Oh is this our new member?" Zebulon turned around and saw one of the hottest girls ever, "Hi there, I'm Akeno Himejima, I'm the vice president of the Occult Research Club." Zebulon couldn't think right, so he said the only thing he could think about, "Holy shit, you're gorgeous." He then slapped his hand over his mouth, his face red, _'Oh shit, I said that out loud!'_ "Aww, you're not as scary as Rias described, you're cute and sweet!" she smiled and walked past him, leaving him to lean on the wall, _'Holy fuckholes, that just happened!'_ "Ah, thank you for coming Zebulon!" Zebulon whirled around and faced Rias who was drying her hair, "Huh? Oh yea, but make it quick." He was trying to sound a bit mean but it didn't work since he focused on Akeno again, "Zebulon…" he snapped back to Rias, "Yeah?" "I wanted to a-" "Don't worry about it, I should've told you that I didn't like others using that name." he crossed his arms and leaned on the wall again, "What name?" Akeno asked, Rias looked a little torn, "It's not my place to say." Zebulon sighed, "I'll tell you some other time if you really want to know." Akeno smiled, then Rias started again, "So Zebulon, I told you I was a devil, I'm not the only devil here." her wings sprouted, "Oh, so that means that you're all devils?" Rias blinked, slightly shocked he finished her little speech. "Yes, so now that I have taken you in as a devil, you are now my devil servant." Zebulon stepped forward when he felt the wings on his back come out along with everyone else, "Hmmm, and I suppose you took me in because of your low numbers after the Great War?" Again Rias blinked, "Yes, that's right." "And I suppose I'm one of your chess pieces?" and again Rias blinked, "How'd you know?" Zebulon smirked, "I had a little help." he mentally high-fived Rakon, Rakon had explained the chess thing when they were walking to school. "So let me guess…" he pointed to Rias, "King." Akeno, "Queen." Kiba, "Knight." and Koneko, "Rook." Rias blinked, "Yeah, good job." she turned and whispered something to Akeno. Zebulon kept smirking and leaned against the door again, "And so that leaves me, I'm either a Knight, Rook, or a Pawn. Since I have not noticed a change in speed or strength, that leaves me as a stupid pawn." He yawned and picked up his bag, "I'm tired, I'm going home. If you want me again tomorrow, come and find me." he walked out.

Zebulon crashed on his bed, "Ugh, long ass day!" he rolled over, "Hey Rakon." **[What?]** "Do you think that since I'm a devil now, I'll have to fight more people?" **[Yes you will…..]** "Cool!" he heard Rakon laugh as someone knocked on his door, "Zebulon! Dinner time!" it was his mom, "FOOD!" he leaped off the bed and out the door.

Derp…Derp….Derp…..Da Derp! Kyfjyfykfhdfhkvjyctdywteqtqrhdjgfkyvugpiukvhjvhgiyf

Yay! Almost three thousand words! Like I said, help me with the harem, as you can see, he is already infatuated with Akeno, pretty fast eh? Who cares?

I'll see ya next time on, The Ultimate Dragon!

Me: I killed Juan.


	3. A Fallen One, Reborn

Chapter 3

I actually forgot to bold Zebulon's **Flamethrower** attack, oops! When Zebulon unlocks the Ultimate Gear, he will have a shit ton of power at his disposal, dragon power. Rakon is pronounced Rayken, Ray-Ken. Not Rakon or Raykon, got it?

"Let's talk" _'Think first'_ [Rakon inward] **[Rakon outward] "Attack"**

Zebulon awoke with a start and climbed out of bed, doing his usual thing and heading downstairs for breakfast, once done with that he wished his mother goodbye and went off to school.

Zebulon won his battle with math and was now eating lunch when Rias and the whole Occult Research Club sat around him, "Oh, hello!" he kept eating, "Zebulon, I want you to come to the clubroom after school, we have some work for you." Zebulon raised an eyebrow, "Work? Hehe, I probably have to pass out shit or something stupid like that." Little did he know that he was right on the money with that comment.

"No fucking way, I was right?!" Zebulon slapped his forehead, "Goddamnit, I jinxed myself!" he picked up the bag and started loading the flyers, "If you do well as a devil you could have your own servants one day." Rias pointed out. Zebulon looked up at her with a frown, "Why would I want to bind a bunch of people to me for life? I shouldn't be telling them what to do, I'm not a leader nor am I a good follower, the only reason I'm working for you is because I'll be hunted like an animal if I refuse to. Huh, still sounds more fun than taking orders." Zebulon finished and out the door he went, Rias watched him walk out with an astonished look on her face.

"Yay, I'm done!" Zebulon yelled sarcastically as he entered the clubroom, "Good job!" Rias got up from her desk, she walked over by where Koneko was sitting eating ice cream, "I want you to take one of the requests Koneko has, ok? She's double booked and it would help." he nodded, "Ok, so what the hell am I doing?" "You'll be sent out to the requester and have to make a pact. Here, give me your left hand." he held out his hand and Rias put her family's symbol on it, "This is proof you are a part of my house hold, now go get em'!" He nodded and watched Akeno set up a magic circle, "Alright its ready President Rias!" Rias pushed Zebulon into the middle of the circle. "Are you ready Zebulon?" Akeno asked, "I guess." Akeno fired up the magic circle, "Get a pact ok?" he nodded, "Here we go!" Akeno made the circle go. Only problem, the circle smashed to smithereens when it tried to transport him, "Dafuq happened?" Zebulon stood there like an idiot, Rias was the first to recover, "I'm guessing you overpowered the magic circle?" [She's right, you have such power in you that it destroyed the magic trying to transport you.] Rakon confirmed in Zebulon's mind. "But how? We only just got him." Kiba said, Zebulon smirked, "I forgot to show you this!" he burst into flames making all but Rias jump. "Yes, your odd black and orange fire, he defeated a fallen angel with this power." Zebulon grinned, "Yep, charred him like a burnt chicken!" he noticed Akeno giving him a seductive smile with a blush on her cheeks, his fire died down as he blushed and looked away. "Well I guess we need a way to get you there." [Hey, try to use your fire to teleport to the other side of the room!] _'I can do that?'_ [I think so.] _'Well, here goes nothing.'_ Zebulon concentrated his fire and *POOF* he teleported behind Rias's desk, they all turned and looked at him as the fire faded, "Well, there's our answer!" he grinned. Rias just nodded dumbly, "Ok, yeah, so this is where you need to go." she showed him a map, "AYE AYE CAPITAN!" Zebulon saluted and teleported away.

Zebulon regained his bearings in a weird nerd's room filled with anime and manga shit everywhere, "WAAAA! Who are you?" a guy with long shoulder length hair and glasses yelled, "I'm the devil you summoned! I'm Zebulon, nice to meetcha!" the guy still looked shaken, "You- you appeared in fire!" Zebulon grinned, "Yep, I control fire!" he lit his hand ablaze. "Hm, well I didn't want you, I wanted Koneko so she could save me like a princess!" the guy went all dreamy-eyed, _'Weirdo alert!'_ "Wait, she would save you?" "Yes, now what can I do with you?" he scanned Zebulon over a bit. "I know, let's watch some of my favorite anime together!" Zebulon sighed.

"Well that was fucking stupid." Zebulon said exasperated as he walked down the street, "Wait, why am I walk- huh?" he spun around and saw a blue haired busty woman walking towards him, "You don't look like much but I'm certain you're the one I was sent to find, my name is Kalawarner." Kalawarner grew her black wings, "A fallen angel huh?" "Yes, now she was supposed to take care of you, now it's my job!" she threw a yellow spear at him, "Woops!" he dodged to the left as the seal glowed on his hand, "The Gremory family crest?!" she sounded surprised. "Yepers!" Zebulon threw a fireball at her, she blocked it with another spear, [Zebulon, focus on your right hand!] "Huh? Ok here goes!" he focused his energy on his right hand. "What are you doing?" Kalawarner threw a spear at him, _'Now!'_ "HUAAAAAAAAA!" an orange energy exploded from him and destroyed the spear, throwing Kalawarner to the ground, "What?!" the energy died down and left a black gauntlet on Zebulon's right arm, it covered his whole hand and forearm with black metal scales with an orange gem on the back of his hand.* "What? How is that possible?!" Kalawarner yelled at him, Zebulon's hair foreshadowed his eyes, "I don't know. But it feels good…" he flexed his hand before looking Kalawarner dead in the eye, his eyes holding a crazy fiery look, "Time to play!" Zebulon dashed forward, faster than ever, and landed a devastating right hook to her face, "Aghh!" she flipped over and slid on the ground, Kalawarner got up and tried to fly away, "Where ya goin?" she looked back in horror seeing Zebulon holding her leg, "I ain't done yet!" he slammed her into the ground and cocked his fist back, **[Enhance!]** Rakon's voice boomed as power entered his right arm. "Weeeeeee!" he launched his punch forward and it crashed into her face, knocking her out cold, "Damn that was cool, Rakon, what'd you do?" he looked at the gauntlet, **[The Ultimate Gear has the ability to enhance the user and anything he may touch.]** Rakon explained, "Great, now, how do I take it off?" he waved it around until he thought about it and it vanished, "Oh, that's how, now then, about this chick…" he looked at Kalawarner, **[Rape her.]** "WHAT THE FUCK? NO, YOU PERVERTED DRAGON!" Zebulon sighed as he heard Rakon's laughter fade away.

Zebulon kicked the clubroom doors open as he dragged a hogtied Kalawarner in and dropped her in front of him, "Look at my new assassin!" Rias and the others gathered around, "How'd she get a bruise like that on her face?" Akeno asked as Rias looked Kalawarner over, Zebulon grinned like a maniac. "This. Ultimate Gear!" he summoned the gauntlet on his arm and showed it off, Akeno gave him the same seductive smirk, "Mmm, looks fun." Zebulon blushed and scratched his head with it, "Ehehe, yeah it is. Watch this!" he focused the power on his left hand and lit it on fire, **[Enhance!]** the flame grew bigger and hotter. "Wow, that's handy." Kiba said, "Yep, I enhanced my arm and knocked her out after slamming her on the ground!" he grinned again, and Akeno kept smirking at him, making him feel funny, "Well that's great, I knew you could unlock it!" Rias praised as she stood up, "Heh? How'd you know?" "I could sense the draconic power within you. I'm guessing he gave you that fire power too?" she asked. **[Hahaha, smart girl, yes, I gave Zebulon the fire power and increased abilities, you made him your pawn and that is why he unlocked my Ultimate Gear.]** Rakon spoke aloud for everyone to hear. "So you're the legendary Rakon from dragon mythology, I thought you were a myth until I encountered Zebulon." Rias spoke to him, **[Yes I am real, so do not piss Zebulon off, he can now access all of my power.]** Rakon warned, "Don't worry, I plan to keep him happy." she smiled, **[Really? Well then you should let him have his way with Aken-]** "Well enough of that! What should we do with this one?" Zebulon interrupted Rakon and looked at Kalawarner, hiding his blush with his hair. _'You fucker, that could have been bad!'_ [I know!] _'You are so lucky that I can't hit you right now friend!'_ no one seemed to catch what Rakon was going to say except Akeno, _'So he likes me huh? Poor Rias…'_ she smiled at Zebulon seductively, _'I guess I can have him after all!'_ Zebulon kept his head down while Rias spoke, "Well, she's your catch, what do you want to do?" Now Zebulon was confused, "What?" he looked at Rias with a raised brow, "It's your call." was all she said, _'My call? Hmmm….'_ [Rape her.] _'No, you perverted lizard!'_ he kneeled down in front of Kalawarner as she regained consciousness "Huh? What's- YOU!" she squirmed in her bindings, "Try to break free and I'll torch you." Zebulon warned with a glare, she whimpered and stopped struggling. "I've been given reign on what to do with you, so do you want to live? Or die?" he smiled wickedly and lit his gauntlet on fire, "No please, don't kill me!" she cringed, "Ok, but what to do with a living you?" he let the fire go out as he pondered. "I'll live to protect and serve you!" she yelled, "Serve? Pfht, no, why not live FOR me, as my new friend?" he smiled, "Does that mean I have to serve you?" she questioned, "Ugh, no, that means that you're my friend, and we protect each other, give up the bad life and live a good one!" he grinned widely at Kalawarner. "No one has ever shown me mercy….. ok I'll do it, I'll be your friend and I pledge my life to you!" Zebulon clapped, "See, there we go!" he untied her and helped her up, "Friends right?" he held out his hand, grinning his signature grin, Kalawarner nodded with tears in her eyes and hugged him, "Friends!" Zebulon was not expecting a hug and fell over, "Ooof!" Kalawarner looked him in the eyes, "Thank you, for sparing my life and giving me a new one." she kissed his cheek. Zebulon froze, his face red, "Uhh, yeah." he looked up and saw Rias and Akeno looking slightly P.O.'ed while Kiba and Koneko were smiling, Kalawarner got up and so did Zebulon, a faint blush still on his face, "Ok, if you're going to be here, you must enroll here at the school and you must join the O.R.C." Rias basically ordered, "Alright, as long as I get to stay with my savior!" she latched onto his left arm, "Gah!" his face got redder as she pulled it in-between her breasts. Akeno's eye twitched, walking over she did the same to his right gauntleted arm, "Ahhh-haaa." his face was now red, now Rias's eye twitched, she walked forward and grabbed his head, pulling him into her breasts, "Murff!" "Good job, I'm proud of you." she smirked at Akeno and Kalawarner. "Oh, two can play at that game!" Kalawarner pulled him away and shoved his face in-between her breasts, "Umff!" Zebulon was loosing air, "Three can too." Akeno pulled him over, doing the same, "Urrmmfff!" finally Zebulon passed out from oxygen deprivation, "Oops." was all Akeno said when he went limp, Kiba just smiled awkwardly and Koneko shook her head and walked away, leaving Kiba to break up a three-way argument.

"Ughhh." Zebulon woke up in his bed, "How'd I get here?" "I carried you!" Kalawarner appeared in a pair of red short shorts and a white tank top that did little to hide her breasts. She sat on the edge of the bed and hugged him, "O-oh, cool." Zebulon blushed as Kalawarner pulled away, "Aw, you're cute when you blush!" she giggled, "No, I'm not cute." Zebulon looked away as his blush increased, "So, now I'm living with you! Don't worry, Rias and I convinced your mother, but your sister is still wary." Zebulon looked wide eyed at her. "W-wait, living here? Oh Gods, I'm so outnumbered!" he hid under his blanket, "They'll kill me…." Zebulon shuddered in fear, "Huhuhuhuuu, you're so funny Zebulon!" Kalawarner giggled and pulled the sheet off him, "I won't kill you." she smiled sweetly, "Please don't!" she laughed again and got up. "Zebulon, Kala! Time for dinner!" Zebulon's mom called, "Kala?" Kalawarner turned around and Zebulon noticed the change in her appearance, she looked younger now, same figure but shorter and her face looked younger, about seventeen, "Oh yeah, you can call me Kala, it's shorter and I changed my appearance to fit the school girl persona, like whatcha see?" she did a sexy pose, "Um, alright, hehe." Zebulon blushed, scratching his head, "Oh I forgot, FOOOD!" he dashed out the door, Kala laughed and followed him out.

"Ahh, that was a good meal!" Zebulon fell on his bed after changing into his black sleep shorts, *Knock Knock* "Yeah?" Kala opened the door, "Hey Kala, what's up?" he sat up on his elbows, she said nothing and walked over, climbing onto the bed and pulled him down into a hug and just laid there. "Uh-uhh, K-Kala?" she looked at him with teary eyes, "Thank you for giving me my freedom and a place to call home." Kala buried her head in his bare chest, "Uh, yeah, no problem, please don't cry!" she smirked against his chest. "Oh, I'm not going to cry…" she slid up to his ear, "I'm going to make you mine." she whispered seductively and pushed him onto his back, straddling his waist, "Huh? What? You mean…?" Zebulon froze, his face red as the realization hit him, [You were supposed to rape her, not the other way around!] _'NOT A GOOD TIME RAKON!'_ The dragon's laugh faded as Zebulon started freaking out, Kala just started getting closer to his face, _'Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit! WHAT DO I DOOO?!'_ Kala was just a few millimeters from connecting their lips when the door opened, "Hey Zebby, I just- HUUUH!" It was his sister, _'Oh duckballs.'_ Kala just smiled, "Hi Laura, we were just talking." "NO! You were basically trying to rape me!" Kala pouted at Zebulon, sitting up on his waist, "Don't make it sound like that!" "SO YOU ADMIT IT!" Laura yelled getting angry, _'Oh fuck.'_ "No, I just wanted to be intimate with my cute Zebulon!" "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ZEBBY'S INNOCENCE!" she tackled Kala off him, "Gah, don't fight!" they got off the floor and dusted themselves off. "Now, let's just go to bed." Zebulon pinched his nose, "Fine, if you say so." Kala went to her room, "Ok, but I'm sleeping here tonight!" Laura declared and went to change, "Wha- I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD!" Zebulon yelled, Laura came back in pink pajamas, "Too bad, I don't want Kala trying to pull something again!" Zebulon sighed as she climbed into his bed, turning the lights off. "Wha- HEY, why are you using my bed?" she pulled his head to her chest, not suffocating him, "What? We used to do this all the time when you were scared or couldn't sleep, what's the problem now?" "We're not kids anymore!" "So? You're still my little bro." she hugged him tighter, Zebulon resisted the urge as long as he could before he snapped, "Oh screw it!" he wrapped his arms around her and snuggled in, sighing happily, "That's my little bro Zebby!" he just snuggled closer and fell asleep.

Zebulon woke up in an awkward position, his face was in between Laura's breasts, her shirt somehow came open and he was just, there, _'Whaaat the fuuck!?'_ he slowly slid away, but she pulled him back in, _'Damnit! This is too weird!'_ [Rape her.] _'Are you fucking shitting me!?'_ [Yes.] _'Good.'_ Zebulon froze as she woke up, keeping his hands behind him. "Hmm? Zebby? What are you doing?" "Absolutely nothing!" he stayed still, Laura noticed what was wrong, "Oh, I'm sorry Zebby." she sat up and buttoned one of the buttons, "You're ok right?" she put a hand on his face, smiling warmly, "Yeah." He nuzzled her hand, "Huhu, you're so cute." Laura got up, "Go back to sleep, you've still got a few hours, ok?" she brushed a hair out of his face, "Yeah, thanks Sis." Zebulon closed his eyes, Laura kissed his forehead and left.

"Ughh, who's on me?" Zebulon looked down at his chest and saw Kala looking at him, "Morning Zebulon!" she smiled and pulled him up, "Yeah, morning." he got up and grabbed a towel, laying his clothes on his bed, "I'm taking a shower." he walked out and into the bathroom, Kala smiled evilly and quietly followed.

"Ugh, that feels better." Zebulon cracked his back as the shower rained on him, he didn't notice the shower door open until it closed, "What the- HOLY SHIT!" Zebulon turned back around after catching a glimpse of Kala in her full glory, _'Holy shiiit! She is really hot! But what the fuck is she doing?!'_ he felt her push herself against his back, "Uh, umm, Kala, w-what a-are you doing!?" "Taking a shower." she said simply, "B-but I'm here!" "So? Conserving water." _'Damn, not bad.'_ [Fuck her, I can tell she's willing!] _'Shut up!'_ Zebulon tried to stay down as she started washing him, with her breasts. "How's that feel?" she whispered, "Uhhh…" _'No! Stay down! Fuck!'_ he felt her slender hand slid down and grip him, "HAAA!" Zebulon's face was completely red, "W-w-what a-are y-you doing?" "Cleaning you and it looks like you're enjoying it." she whispered and nibbled on his ear as she stroked him. "Ah-haa, mmmgh…" Zebulon tried not to make any sound, it was hard not to seeing as it felt incredible, Kala then spun him around, pressing her chest against his and keeping a firm grip on him, he was defenseless against her ministrations, "Will you come for me?" she whispered and slowly pressed her lips on his neck, nibbling and sucking while still stroking him. Zebulon was on the edge when he finally got the hell outa dodge, *Voomf* he went up in harmless flames and appeared in his room, completely dry, "Holy shit, huah, that was… I don't even know." he slowly got dressed and went downstairs.

Zebulon stayed a step or two behind Kala as they walked to school, she had a content smile on her face, _'Probably happy about torturing me.'_ [You didn't even let her finish jacking you.] _'S-shut up!'_ he sighed as they walked into the school grounds and the whispers started, "Whoa, who's that?" "Wow, she is hot!" "Damn, that girl is fine." "What is she doing with the lonely weirdo?" Zebulon sighed, "I can hear you assholes." again they scattered. As they entered the school building Kala stopped, "Heh? Kala, what's wrong?" she turned and looked at him with teary eyes, "Where's my classroom?" "What's your class?" "Two-b." Zebulon sighed, "Follow me." he led her to their classroom, "Here." he opened the door as she walked in, "Now, where do I sit?" Zebulon shrugged as he walked in and sat down, "I don't know, pick a spot." Everyone in the class watched their exchange, "Wait, you're in my class? YAY!" Kala tackle hugged Zebulon off his seat, "Gah, what the hell!?" Kala got up and helped him up, "Sorry, I'm just excited is all!" Zebulon sighed and picked up his chair and sat down, Kala sat down right behind him, "You're going to sit there?" "Yes." Zebulon slammed his head on his desk, _'Fuck me.'_ [Just ask her.] _'Scratch that, fuck you!'_ [Hahahahahahaha!] "You ok?" he heard Kala ask, "I'm just peachy."

Hhjfsyryjfhtzgrsthseqgdswragfcxyrzhfxgjcjhciugulbipnnopnkvhnfhnryjfushgvuyĉkūfrywresgjcfhzhcljdyrw

Oh shiiiiiit! No lemons fo you! Haha, I'm evil! Y'know I'm not feeling Asia in this, I don't know if I should even put her in or not… tell me what you guys think!

* The Ultimate Gear in this form looks like Issei's normal Boosted Gear, just black and orange.

See ya next time on, The Ultimate Dragon!

Me: Well just great, now I need a new gardener. Someone needs to bury Juan's body.


	4. A Nun and a Fallen One

Chapter 4

That pisses me off, to receive emails that complain about my story on my birthday? Are you shitting me? Number one, Zebulon's name came from Zebulon Pike, an American historical figure, not some stupid French show (no offense) alright? It was a badass name but the guy wielding it was a moron, so I took it and applied it to a badass character. Secondly, it is so not my fault that the lines get shoved together, every time I put it into the doc manager it shoves them together, even if I space it. If I space it too much it looks weird and I can't write, OCD or some shit, I don't know! I just needed to say that, if you don't like my story, then think what you want, shut the fuck up and get the fuck off my story. If you want to know my birthday was June 21, the summer solstice, longest day of the year, well in the northern hemisphere anyway.

"Gotta talk" _'Can't think'_ [Rakon inward] **[Rakon outward] "Attack"**

Zebulon was walking home, Kala ditched him for some of her new friends so it was just him, "Why'd she ditch me like that? Now I look like a looser." Zebulon then noticed a girl with a large suitcase in a nun outfit fall down, "Auu, I fell again, I'm such a klutz!" "Need a hand?" Zebulon smiled while sticking out his right hand, the girl looked up at him. She had beautiful long blond hair and eyes almost the same shade as his, "Oh thank you!" she took his hand and he pulled her up in one move, "Up ya go!" he pulled her up, almost making her hit his chest, "Oh, whoops, sorry, guess I'm stronger than I thought, or you're just so light." Zebulon grinned as she took a step back and looked at him, "Umm, could you help me? I'm looking for the church in this town and I can't find it." she pouted cutely. Zebulon was a little thrown back by her cute look, "Huh? Oh jeez, yeah I can help you, THAT AWAY!" he pointed in the general direction like an idiot before picking up her suitcase, "Come on, let's go!" he grinned and started walking with her, "Thank you for helping me, my name's Asia Argento!" she smiled widely, "I'm Zebulon Crossworth." Zebulon grinned, he noticed the silver cross on her chest and got a weird feeling before looking away, _'That was weird.'_ "Are you ok?" he looked at her and grinned, "Yep, just fine!" he gave her a thumbs up. The whole way there they talked about random things and Asia healed a boy with a nifty power, "That's cool." "Thank you, I consider it a gift and a blessing." Asia looked away from him before the church came into view, "Thank you so much, it was a blessing meeting you Zebulon!" Zebulon nodded before getting that weird feeling again, "I would like to thank you properly, would you come inside with me?" Zebulon knew he needed to get the hell away from the church and lied. "Oh, sorry, I can't, I've got some things to take care of." it wasn't a total lie but Asia bought it, "Oh, that's fine, I hope to see you again soon, around town maybe." she waved and once she was out of sight, Zebulon teleported away.

Zebulon appeared in a room in the old school house, Rias was waiting for him, "Yo Rias, you called?" he waved, "Yes I did, Zebulon, you must stay away from that church." "Huh? Pardon my French but, how the fuck did you know I was there?" she shook her head, "It doesn't matter, just stay away from anything church related, ok? Do you know what happens when a devil gets exorcised?" "Yeah, yeah, they're dead, I know." Rias scowled. "This is no joke Zebulon." she spoke rather harshly, "Whoa, tone it down a little, I'm not stupid, I know, I just…" Zebulon was lost for words, Rias sighed, "Just be careful from now on." she left, leaving a very confused Zebulon to walk back to the clubroom, "Is she pissed at me? The hell did I do wrong?" he wondered as he entered the room. "She's not angry with you y'know." "Holy fuckdicks!" Zebulon jumped halfway across the room after Akeno surprised him at the door, "Damn, should've known you were there." he rubbed his head and walked back over, "Rias is just worried about her favorite servant is all and she's not the only one…." Akeno pushed him against the wall, "I wouldn't want anything to happen to my cute Zebulon now would I?" she pushed her breasts against his chest, rubbing a little, "Guah, whaaat?" "Akeno." Rias's voice asked and they both looked to find her standing in the clubroom. "Oh hi Rias!" "Akeno, why are you still here and would you mind getting off him?" Akeno didn't move, "Oh he doesn't mind, right Zebulon?" she looked at him with a seductive smile, _'This is an "I'm fucked." situation! If I answer either way one will be mad at me, fuck.'_ Zebulon just stayed as still and silent as possible, "And as for what I'm still doing here, the Archduke has given an order, we must destroy a stray devil." she then got off him, Zebulon let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Phew, close one." he mumbled, "A stray, alright gather everyone up, let's kill a devil." Rias ordered.

"Its here?" Zebulon questioned looking at the abandoned house, "Yes, it attracts people here and kills them, it gets pretty ugly." Kiba answered, "Zebulon." Rias called as they entered, "Yeah?" "I want you to watch how we fight ok?" Zebulon nodded, "AYE AYE CAPITAIN!" he saluted like an idiot again, Rias facepalmed, "Such a weirdo." Akeno giggled, "Yes, but he's a good kind of weird." Akeno latched onto his arm, "Ah! What are you doing?" "Nothing~!" "Here it comes!" Rias called out and everyone got ready. "I smell something delicious and something foul!" a large breasted woman came out of the shadows, "Dafuq? This is a stray? More like porno star…." Zebulon looked away, slightly disgusted, and focused on Akeno who was squeezing his arm affectionately, it gave him comfort for some reason, "I am weird…." he looked back to the stray, "Vizor, you killed your master and ran away, for that you deserve a thousand deaths!" Rias yelled at Vizor. "Oh really? You little slut, your just jealous your breasts will never be as luscious as mine!" she revealed her true form, "Ugh, what the fuck?!" Zebulon yelled and kind of hid behind Akeno, "That's going to give me a nightmare…" Rias started her battle plan, "Kiba, you're up!" "Yes ma'am!" Kiba vanished and reappeared on the other side of Vizor, her beast arm falling off, "Aarrgh!" "Koneko!" "On it!" Koneko jumped forward and allowed Vizor to clamp down on her. "Oh shit, is she ok?" Zebulon asked, his answer was when Koneko ripped open the jaws, "See you on the flip side." she punched Vizor away, "Akeno." "My turn already? Yay, time for some punishment." Akeno let go of Zebulon and walked toward the downed Vizor "If you didn't know this already, Akeno is not only powerful, but she is the ultimate sadist." Rias said to Zebulon as he watched Akeno zap the shit out of Vizor with a very turned on look on her face. _'I want to be and don't want to be on the end of that lightning.'_ Zebulon didn't even turn to look as his right arm shot out and lit ablaze Vizor's fallen arm that tried to grab Rias, "Oh, thanks for the save." "No problem….." Zebulon was still mesmerized by Akeno until Rias told her to stop, "Aw, over already?" she backed away as Rias confronted Vizor, "Anything you wish to say before I end you?" Vizor looked up at her and spat, "Go to hell!" "Ok. Oh, Zebulon, would you like to do the honors?" Rias asked him turning around. They watched as an insane grin split his face, "Oh ho, me? Thank you!" Zebulon walked forward as Rias let him through, "That fallen angel fucker that tried to kill me was fun to burn, let us see how fun it is to watch you BURN!" he burst into flames as Vizor struggled to get away, "You're not going anywhere!" Zebulon laughed insanely as he slammed a massive fireball onto Vizor, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed as she screamed until the fire died out, leaving nothing but ashes. Rias, Kiba and Koneko looked at him with dropped jaws, "Ahh, that felt gooood!" he sighed and noticed their faces "What?" "Their perfect…." Kiba mumbled, only Zebulon caught it, "Who's perfect?" Zebulon then saw Akeno looking lustfully at him as she licked her finger, Zebulon shuddered in apparently pleasure, _'Holy shit! She isn't even near me!'_ he rubbed his head awkwardly, "Hehe…. I guess I forgot to tell you. I'm batshit crazy, the physiatrist said so!" he laughed, "Well, he didn't say that but he did say I had some psychotic tendencies…." Rias just nodded dumbly, "Let's head back." "Okey dokey!" Zebulon followed them out with a smile on his face, Akeno right behind him with a sadistic smile.

The next day Zebulon got a summon request again from Koneko, so he teleported there, he landed inside by the front door, "I need a cool name for that- huh?" he got the same feeling as before with the church, the smell of blood entering his nostrils, "Ugh, what the fuck?" he didn't take his shoes off like normal, instead he lit his hands ablaze and walked into the living room, *Splat* "Dafuq?" he looked down and saw the blood and mutilated bodies, "Ughh, fuck, that needs burned." Zebulon then noticed the guy on the couch, long white hair and an exorcist's coat with blood red eyes. "Punish the wicked. Words to live by, yes, wise advice to heed from a holy man." the guy smiled insanely at Zebulon with his tongue out, Zebulon got ready, hands aflame as the guy got up. "Well well, you just walked into the wrong house my friend, Freed Sellzen at your service." Freed bowed, "Did you kill this guy?" "Yes oh yes I did! And you must be the scared pussy whose devil ass this holy priest is going to exorcise!" "A priest?" "Yes, I work for a certain devil purging organization you may have heard of." Freed pulled a light sword and a gun from his jacket, "I'm going to cut you with my sword of holy light and then put a bullet through your stupid devil head with my divine gun!" he laughed. "I'd like to see you try." Zebulon taunted and burst into flames, "Ho? Fire? You might not be that shitty of a devil after all!" Freed launched forward and slashed at Zebulon, Zebulon ducked and uppercutted him into the ceiling "Auaaaaaah!" Freed slammed into the ground, "Lucky sho-" Zebulon kicked him in the face, sending him across the floor. "That it?" Zebulon taunted, Freed got up and fired a bullet at him *Ping* the bullet bounced off his Ultimate Gear, "Hmm? A sacred gear? This should be fun killing you!" Freed launched at him again, swinging and shooting, Zebulon's leg got slashed a little, "Arhg, fuck off!" **[Enhance!]** Zebulon bashed him in the face with a flaming fist, sending Freed into the wall, "Damn that hurts!" Zebulon still stood despite the pain, "Zebulon?" a familiar voice asked. Zebulon looked over and saw Asia, "Asia? ARRRGH!" a bullet hit him in the shoulder, Zebulon dropped to one knee, "Fuck, Asia! Run!" "No! I won't leave you, devil or not!" she stood in front of him as Freed approached, "You dumb bitch! First you fuck up the barrier, now you're protecting this scum!?" Freed pinned her to the wall with his sword, "Leave her alone! This is between me and you faggot!" Zebulon stood up, flames surrounding him. Freed grinned madly, "Oh? A "Hero" are you? Well I'll kill you after I'm done with this whore!" he ripped Asia's shirt and bra off, "You son of a bitch!" Zebulon teleported, switching himself for Asia and punting Freed's junk, "Ouhhhhhhhh!" he dropped to his knees Zebulon grabbed his shoulder with his Gear and crushed it. "AHHHHA! The pain is so unbearable it's amazing!" Zebulon threw him into the wall and launched a fireball at it, blowing the wall away. Zebulon felt someone grab his Gear, he looked and saw Koneko pulling him into a transport circle with the others, "What the? WAIT, I CAN'T LEAVE ASIA WITH THAT BASTARD!" he tried to teleport but before he could, Koneko punched his junk, "Ahhhhhhh, whyyy?" he choked out and watched as Asia spoke to him while he vanished, "Don't worry, I'll be fine, I promise!" she smiled, "Asia….. _I can't leave a friend behind!_ ' Zebulon blacked out from pain.

The next day Zebulon was found in the park, "The hell! If I wasn't such a fucking cocky bitch I could have beaten him!" Zebulon yelled punching a tree in the park, he came out in his same jacket and everything from his date gone wrong, "Rias said not to go after her, well, I can't leave her with bastards like that!" he punched it again, "Zebulon?" Asia's voice broke his thoughts, he turned around, "Holy- Asia!" he ran over and hugged her, "You're ok!" "Yes I am, I ran away from the bad people, I couldn't stand what they were doing!" she hugged him back. "Here, sit." Zebulon pulled her over to a bench in the park by a pond, "They killed people to get what they wanted!" she cried into his chest, "What are you even doing with those people?!" Asia started from the beginning, how she was excommunicated from the church for healing Devils and how she joined the fallen angels and how all she wanted were friends, "Oh I see, they all just want your power, well I'm not gonna let that happen, I'm your friend and I'll protect you, I promise!" "Oh, got over me so quickly Zebulon?" an all too familiar voice asked. Zebulon glared heatedly at the fallen angel, "Lady Raynare!" Asia yelled and hid behind Zebulon, "Oh, so you're now Raynare?" Raynare laughed, "Yes, and it seems you haven't forgotten me." he nodded, "Why aren't you covered in burns?" now Raynare glared at him, "My little bitch there healed me." she pointed to Asia, "Now come with me and Zebby doesn't get hurt." Zebulon burst into roaring flames, his Ultimate Gear appearing, "You. Just. Fucked. Up." he launched across the water, landing a flaming fist to Raynare's face, "Argh! You little fuck!" she threw a spear that he caught with his Gear, and crushed it. "That's the Ultimate Gear! But why do you have that?" Raynare asked scared shitless, "Fuck you, that's how!" Zebulon stalked forward, "Ahhh!" his head snapped to Asia as another fallen angel girl picked her up, "ASIA!" he took off after her, but another one kicked him in the side, "How are you alive?!" Zebulon yelled at the trench coat guy after getting up, "Miracles happen. Hahahaha!" he flew off with the others, leaving an incredibly pissed Zebulon, "GOD DAMNIT!" he slammed his fist into the ground, smashing the concrete, "I won't let them get away….." Zebulon stood and took off running for the church.

Zebulon made it to the church by sunset his sacred gear vanishing when he saw Kiba and Koneko out front, "What? Are you guys here to stop me?" Zebulon asked as calmly as possible, "No, actually just the opposite." Koneko kicked the doors in, "Oh fuck yeah." Zebulon stalked in followed by Kiba and Koneko, "Hahaha, glad you could join us devil pussies!" Freed's voice came from the dark, as soon as he appeared in Zebulon's vision, he launched forward, slamming a flaming roundhouse kick to his face. "GAAAHHRG!" Freed went through six church pews, "You little shit!" "Oh shut up!" Freed's face morphed to horror as Zebulon appeared in front of him and launched a flaming uppercut to his jaw, then spin kicked him in the gut, "Ugrhhhh, I'm not about to be bested by some shitty devil! You've won the battle but not the war!" he disappeared in a flash of light, "Humph, now who's the pussy." Zebulon grumbled, "Guys, over here." Koneko smashed the altar, revealing a staircase. Zebulon launched down all the stairs, landing with a massive crash as he smashed the ground, "Hahaha, you're too late! The ceremony is done!" he saw Raynare laughing as Asia screamed from her chained position on the cross, a ball of light flew from her and Raynare grabbed it, pushing it into her, "Ah, such power!" "ASIA! PROMOTION, KNIGHT!" Zebulon screamed and dashed up to the cross, melting the chains and pulling Asia down, "I should give you a reward for making it this far!" Raynare snapped her fingers and an army of exorcists appeared, "Hahaha, try not to die!" Zebulon heard Kiba yelling at him to make a break for it. Zebulon stood, flames surrounding him as he lifted Asia, he dashed down, through the crowd and back into the church, laying Asia on one of the benches, "Don't worry Asia, you'll make it!" "Zebulon," she grabbed his right hand, "I had a great time with you Zebulon, even if it was short, I made a friend too, I couldn't be happier, don't worry about me, I'll be fine, I promise…." the life slowly left her eyes, Zebulon's face turned to horror, "No, Asia….. NO!" he yelled, "YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" Zebulon burst into flames and turned around to face Raynare who had appeared. "You…." "Ooh, so angry, put those flames away, you'll get burned!" she laughed and took Zebulon's fire bullet to the arm and healed it with Asia's power, "Twilight Healing, such a nifty power…" Zebulon's flames died away, "Ultimate Gear!" he Gear appeared on his right arm, "Oh wait, why was I scared? That's only a first stage Ultimate Gear!" she laughed, "First stage eh?" Zebulon's hair shadowed his eyes, "Let's see what second stage is…." **[Enhance! Enhance! Enhance! Enhance!]** Zebulon's power skyrocketed "Hahaha, that feels good!" orange energy burst from him, blowing Raynare back, "What?! You can't be this powerful!" "Oh but I can!" **[ULTIMATE GEAR STAGE TWO! DRAGON ENHANCE!]** The Ultimate Gear changed, gaining another gem and some spikes in-between the gems* "Hahaha! Look at that!" Zebulon looked at the gauntlet, "I win." he launched forward, smashing a fist into Raynare's face, a kick to her gut and finally, **"DRAGON BEAM!"** a black beam of draconic power blasted from the palm of Zebulon's Gear, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, after the blast died down Raynare was nowhere to be seen. "Whuah! I did it!" Zebulon collapsed, "Yes you did." Rias spoke as she entered through the hole he put through the wall with his **Dragon Beam** , "Looking for this?" Koneko came through the hole with a banged up Raynare, "Oh wow! You really did a number on her!" Akeno smiled sadistically at Zebulon as she entered, "Hehe, yeah I guess." he blushed and looked away as he sat up, Kiba appeared and helped him up, "Thanks Kiba, you too guys." Zebulon grinned at them, "Anytime." they said in unison. Zebulon tried walking, but stumbled into Akeno, "Whoa, I got you." she grabbed his arm and put it around her shoulder, Zebulon blushed, "T-thanks." Akeno seemed to have purposefully put his hand on her breast, Zebulon was trying his hardest not to squeeze it, "Now, what to do about you?" Rias looked at Raynare who was cowering on the ground, "No please, all I wanted to do was be recognized!" she hid under her arms. "Recognized by who?" Zebulon asked, "Lord Azazel." "Pfth... hahaha, that's stupid! Why do you need someone like that to recognize you?! Who needs the approval of some high horse riding fallen angel?!" Zebulon kept laughing, then he abruptly stopped and smiled, "The only one who needs to recognize you is yourself." Raynare looked at him, mouth agape, "But-but…." "Butts? No, who needs em'? I say live life, you don't need to be recognized by anyone but yourself, friends are good, and if they recognize you, the better. Now I'm not much of a forgiving type but I think I can make an exception…." Zebulon trailed off as he grinned at Rias who was holding a bishop Evil Piece. Rias put the bishop piece on Asia and chanted, "I call upon you, Asia Argento, return from the dead and serve by my side!" slowly the magic entered her, bringing her back to life, "Huh? What's going on?" Zebulon stumbled over and kneeled next to her, "Asia, you're back!" he hugged her, "What?! I died?" "Yep, now you're a devil, hope you don't mind." Zebulon pulled away and scratched his head, Asia pulled him back, "As long as I'm with my friend I'm happy!" "W-wait!" Raynare called, "Does that mean I get to live?" Zebulon stood up and now walked over, "Yes but on a few conditions, one, you must return Asia's sacred gear." Raynare nodded happily. "Alright, I do regret killing her, she was nice even though I was a bitch, I'm sorry Asia!" she stood up and hugged Asia, "It's ok, God taught me to forgive the meanest of people." Asia smiled happily and put her hands together, "Dear God- OW!" she held her head, "You're a devil now, and God doesn't seem to like devils very much." Zebulon laughed, "Now, how to give the sacred gear back?" **[I got an idea.]** Rakon's voice boomed from Zebulon's gauntlet, "Yeah? What's that?" **[Hold the Ultimate Gear to her heart, you'll know what to do from there.]** Zebulon narrowed his eyes at the gauntlet. "Hmmmm…. Well if he says so let's do it!" Zebulon walked over and put his hand against Raynare's chest, in-between her breasts, right over her heart, "Aw, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to grope me~." Raynare teased, "S-shut up!" Zebulon blushed, then it came to him, "By the divine power of the Ultimate Dragon God, I take this power from thee and return it to its owner!" he chanted robotically and pulled a glowing ball with two rings in it out of Raynare and put it into Asia. Zebulon fell over with a thud, out cold, "Oh no! Zebulon!" Rias rushed over, followed by Akeno, Asia and Raynare, "Is he ok?" Asia asked, "He passed out from exerting too much power." Akeno said, "His body couldn't handle the amount of power he was putting out…." Raynare trailed off, "Let's get him home, Raynare, since he saved your life you will live with him and take care of him, you must also join the ORC." Rias picked up Zebulon and handed him to Koneko, Raynare nodded happily again, "Wait, why not let Asia live there too? Y'know since she doesn't have anywhere to go?" Rias thought for a moment, "That sounds good, I will work on enrolling both of you into school." they headed off into town, Koneko dragging the passed out Zebulon until Raynare picked him up and held him close, walking with Rias to his home.

Biruyugfdrhggjstrdktahvjkgoufugigfyxfryatugiodgrstjŵgðibpgīmng

Bam! I did it! I hope it doesn't suck too much, I think I done goofed with this one, don't worry, next chapter will be better, promise!

See yam next time on, The Ultimate Dragon!

*This new form looks like Issei's second liberation gear, the two gems and shit? You know that I mean!

Me: Why's it so hard to find a good gardener?! *Sits out front with Juan's body and sign that says "Need new gardener to bury old one!"* I mean really! What is the problem?


	5. Familiars and Bird Dirt

Chapter 5

"Talks" _'Thinks'_ [Rakon inward] **[Rakon outward] "ATTACK!"**

Zebulon awoke to a pressure on his chest, he was in his room, "Ugh, now who's on me?" he looked down and saw black hair, "Huh?" "Hey sleepy head!" Raynare looked up at him, "Wah! What are you doing in my room?" "Humhu, I wanted to sleep with my sexy dragon!" she playfully pawed at him making a "rawr" sound, "W-whaaat?" the door to his room opened, "Oh Zebulon! You're up!" Asia stopped dead seeing Raynare, "R-Raynare? What are you doing?" "Asia what's wro- Auw, Raynare! Don't keep him to yourself!" Kala walked in behind Asia, moving around her and jumping onto Zebulon. "I'm not a toy!" Zebulon yelled but they didn't bother to listen as they argued about him, Asia joined their argument, _'If I wasn't such a softie for good looking girls I wouldn't be in this mess!'_ [I hope you stay alive long enough to fuck them.] _'Yeah- WAIT, FUCK YOU!'_ Rakon's laugh faded, "Oh shit, we gotta go to school!" Zebulon shot up between them and grabbed his towel, "I'm taking a shower, ALONE!" he yelled seeing Raynare and Kala walk towards the door, "Auu, you're no fun!" Kala pouted and Raynare copied her, _'Resist! Damn they look good together- AHHHH, RAKON YOU'RE PERVERT IS RUBBING OFF ON ME!'_ [Happened with all my hosts.] Zebulon shook his head and locked the bathroom door.

Zebulon walked behind the others on the way to school, "So Asia, Raynare, what class do you guys have?" Raynare and Asia answered in unison, "Two-b." Zebulon face planted comically, "Kill me, take me to a field and shoot me in the face." he muffled out, "Zebulon, are you ok?" Asia asked, crouching down, Zebulon lifted his face, "Just peachy."

Zebulon slammed his face into his desk, the three girls were arguing about who would make is dinner, "Who wants to make this loser dinner?" Zebulon rolled his head to look at a girl with glasses and weird pigtails, "Fuck off Aika." Aika smiled, "I'd rather not, I want to talk to Asia anyway." Zebulon sighed, "All you're going to do is try to belittle me to Asia to make yourself feel better about your own shitty personality and she won't believe your bullshit anyway." he rolled his head the other direction. "Why you! You don't know me!" "That's because you don't even try to know me, that is what separates me from asshats like you." Aika stomped off, furious with Zebulon's smartass, "That felt good to say, she was getting on my nerves anyway." he felt two large orbs against his back, "I want to know you." Raynare whispered, "So do I." Kala pulled his head in-between her breasts, "Uhhh, o-ok." Zebulon didn't see the double meaning behind it, "We can get to know you very well." Kala whispered. Then the bell rang signaling the end of classes, Zebulon stood up and they slid off him, "Yay, more club shit." Zebulon said sarcastically, he put on his bag, Kala and Raynare grabbed his arms, "Gah, the hell?" he shook his head and walked out.

"Familiars?" Zebulon asked as Rias and the others showed their little familiars, "Well shit." then the clubroom doors opened, "Hello Sona." "Hello Rias." Sona and the student council walked in, "I just came to congratulate you on adding two new pieces to your peerage, I hope these fallen angels won't be a problem?" Rias nodded, "No they won't, I understand your wariness but they won't cause trouble, promise." "Are we really supposed to trust these fallen angel sluts?" Saji asked, "I trust Rias so yes." Saji didn't buy it. "I say we kill em." he smiled but that smiled turned into a scared shitless face, "Touch them and you die." Zebulon spoke coldly, killer intent flooding the room making everyone shake in their shoes, "Zebulon, calm down." Akeno grabbed his shoulder, the killer intent vanished and his glare turned into a surprised face, "Oh, sorry." _'As much as I hate to, I have to protect them if he will.'_ Zebulon grinned, "Pft, whatever man, you think you're hot shit? I took up four pawn pieces!" Saji gloated, "He took up eight pieces, get your facts straight before making a complete fool of yourself." Sona blew apart his ego. "Huh? This looser took up eight pieces? How?" Saji looked astonished, "This." Zebulon grinned, his Ultimate Gear appearing, "Holy shit. Is that the Ultimate Gear?" Saji asked, "Yep." Zebulon kept grinning as he showed off his doubled gemmed gauntlet, "I'm sorry about him, Saji is my dimwitted pawn." Rias smiled, "It's ok, this is my bishop, Asia Argento and that is my pawn, Zebulon Crossworth. We were actually on our way to get them familiars." Sona shook her head. "We were going to do the same, let's say we settle this with a game?" Sona and Rias walked out with Sona's peerage and Akeno followed, "We're going to discuss the game ok? You guys stay here." Akeno smiled and closed the door.

"We have to play dodgeball to get familiars?" Zebulon asked Rias as she and Akeno walked back into the clubroom, "Yes, me and Sona decided on dodgeball, why?" Zebulon grinned madly, "I love dodgeball! Wait! I've got an idea!" he ran over into the corner, everyone looked at him curiously, "What's he doing?" Raynare whispered to Kala, she shrugged, "I don't know…." They continued to watch him play with his flames. _'If Rakon said I had complete control of fire then I should be able toooo…._ AH HA!" he jumped out of the corner holding a pile of long black flame strips, "Ok, one for you and you and you and you…." he gave a strip to everyone and kept one himself, "Ok, look at this shit! It's a flame that won't burn you and won't die out, look!" he pointed to the only orange flames on the strip that spelled out ORC. "So it's a headband?" Kiba asked, "No it's a dildo. Yes it's a headband, made of flames from your's truly." Zebulon struck a pose with his on, "Wow, these are badass!" Akeno complimented putting hers on, "Hehe, thanks." everyone put theirs on, "Nice job Zebulon!" Rias complimented, "Whoa, does anyone else feel that warming sensation?" Akeno asked, "No." everyone else answered and looked confused, "Woopsie, I guess it's just me!" Akeno giggled and looked at Zebulon who seemed to be having an internal conversation. _'The hell did you do Rakon?! I made them all the same!'_ [You and I both know that's a lie.] _'Gah, well, urrrg, shut it!'_ [You put some of your emotion into that one, didn't you?] _'I said shut it!'_ [Hahahahaha!] "Yo Zebulon!" Kiba waved a hand in front of him, "Gah! What?" "It's time for the game, we have to change." Zebulon nodded, "Alright, lets kick some ass!" he darted out of the room.

"Arghh, I think you're gonna break my spine!" Zebulon complained as Akeno pushed on him, "Come on, I know you can stretch a little more." "Rrrrrgh, ahhhhh!" she finally let go, "See? I told you." "Yeah, ya did." Zebulon rubbed his back as he stood up, "Alright, ready to kick some Sitri butt?" Rias asked, "Hell yeah!" Zebulon yelled, "Ready Rias?" Sona's team came in, "Oh, we need referees!" Rias said, "Yes, one of mine will referee, so should one of yours." Sona pointed out, "Hmm, Kala, would you mind?" Kala nodded, "I'll do it." So the game began, "Holy shitnuggets!" Zebulon dodged a magic enhanced ball, "What the fuck?" he looked at Sona, she just shrugged and dodged a magic enhanced ball from Rias, "Hmm, gimmie that!" Zebulon jumped and caught the ball before it hit Akeno, "Hahahaha!" he cocked his arm back as his Ultimate Gear appeared, "If you wanna use magic, I'll use this!" **[Enhance!]** the ball grew a black aura as he launched it at one of Sona's girls, "Araaahhh!" she flew away, "Point Gremory!" Kala called. "Ha, that was cool." Zebulon smiled as the ball flew again, it zoomed past and skimmed Koneko, "Point Sitri!" "Well shit!" and again the ball flew, this time it followed Zebulon, "Oh fuck!" he ran around and jumped trying to dodge it, it slammed into his junk, "Ahhhhhhhhh, argh." Zebulon fell over on his face holding his crotch, "Oww, fuck that hurrrrt!" "I can use my Twilight Healing, you just have to show me where it hurts." Asia kneeled down next to him, "Ah, no that's ok." he sat up, "I can do it over the pants if that works." Zebulon nodded. Asia healed the pain in his crotch, "Ok guys, let's win this for Zebulon!" Rias encouraged, "For his man bits!" Akeno said, "For his one-eyed snake!" Kiba said, "For his sack." Koneko finished, "Ok, that was weird." Zebulon stated as Asia finished, Raynare kneeled next to him and pulled his head onto her one breast, "I can make it feel a lot better when we get home." she whispered seductively, "Ummmm, ok I guess." [So naïve.] _'The hell does that mean?'_ Zebulon shook his head and stood up, armed with the ball and his Gear. "Ok, if I get hit in the nuts, so does Saji." Saji looked horrified, "What? No, please no!" Zebulon smiled wickedly and cocked his arm back, **[Enhance!]** he let it fly, "Oh shiiiiit!" Saji tried to dodge but it slammed into his junk, "Ahhhhhhhh…." he fell to the floor in pain, "Game over!" Kala yelled, "Huh? Oh hell yeah! We win!" Zebulon celebrated with Asia, as Sona and her peerage left, "As much as I hate to loose that was fun." she said as she left.

"Alright, let's go get some familiars!" Rias said and Akeno started a magic circle, "What? Now?" Zebulon asked confused, "Yes, it's a full moon, it's the best chance to see the familiar master." Rias gathered them in the circle, leaving Raynare and Kala behind because they couldn't jump with them. They appeared in a creepy forest, "Well, if this isn't a forest from a murder movie than I don't know what is!" Zebulon looked around before they spotted a guy in a tree, "Hello hello, look out below!" he jumped down, "I'm the familiar master, here to guide you to your desired friend!" he led them through the forest. "So this guy is the familiar master? Cool." Zebulon looked around, "Oh my, look high!" the familiar master pointed to a small blue dragon, "It's a sprite dragon, its blue lightning can give you a fright!" Zebulon grinned, "Sweet, I want a pet dragon!" his attention turned to Rias's scream, "Oh what's this slime?" Zebulon watched as it fell on them, "It's green slime!" Kiba yelled and drew his sword only for it to stick to his face, "Argh!" "Dafuq?" Zebulon watched as it started eating away the girls' clothes, _'Holy shitbags!'_ [This shit should be your familiar!] _'How bout no?'_ Zebulon's brain malfunctioned as their clothes fell away, "Yes, eating away clothes is this slime's only power, but in the end a total waste of time." The familiar master said with a bloody nose and slime on his eyes, "Oh it's eating my clothes, so naughty!" Akeno seemed to….. enjoy the slime, "No, my hands are tied, I can't use my magic!" Rias yelled as her and Akeno got tied up, most of their clothes gone, Zebulon's brain finally kicked in as he saw the slime reach Akeno's private area, "Oh shit!" Zebulon exploded with flames, vaporizing all of the slime, "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he ran over and gave Koneko his black shirt, he gave Rias his white one and gave Akeno his yellow t-shirt, covering his eyes he backed up. "You guys good?" Asia kept most of her clothes but Rias Akeno and Koneko suffered the worst, Rias and Akeno only had panties and Zebulon's shirts, Koneko got to keep her bra and panties, Zebulon lowered his hand and saw that they were covered by his shirts, they were long enough to hide everything, "Phew, good." Rias pulled him into a hug, "Thank you for that, if you didn't explode with fire it could have been a lot worse." Akeno hugged him from behind, "Yes, and thank you for literally giving the shirt off your back for us!" "Yeah, thanks." Koneko smiled a little. "Oh jeez, i-it was nothing…" Zebulon blushed, "I-I swear I didn't try to look! My brain kind of…. malfunctioned you could say…" Rias smiled after letting go, "I don't care, you've seem me naked anyway." Akeno licked his ear, "I don't mind either." he shuddered, "Good, cause if you were trying I'd kill you." Koneko stated plainly, "I promise!" Zebulon cowered a little, "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Akeno whispered and licked his ear again making him shudder, "C-cool." she let go, allowing him to rush over to Asia. "Asia, are you ok?" he asked and burned any remaining slime on her, "Yes I'm fine, thank you Zebulon." "Good, that shit was weird." Zebulon looked up and saw that Kiba had gone too far and didn't get the slime off his face as he was still fighting it, "He'll be fine-GAUGARTRATUGAAAA!" Zebulon was electrocuted by the sprite dragon as it landed on Asia's shoulder, "Oh wow, I've never seen a sprite dragon take on a master so impulsively!" the familiar master shouted, "Oh and another thing, sprite dragons hate other males so don't get too close unless you want to be toast! Alright, I gotta take a shit, you guys get outa here tonight!" the familiar master walked off. "In the name of Asia Argento, I command you to be my familiar forever." Asia completed the contract with the dragon, "Nice Asia- ARUGHAAATATAAAGRAA!" again it electrocuted Zebulon, "Aw, now be nice Rassei!" Zebulon got up, "Rassei?" "I don't know, it just popped into my head!" Asia smiled at her new companion, "Can we go home now?" Zebulon complained.

"Ugh, today sucked!" Zebulon crashed on his bed in his sleep shorts, *Knock Knock* "Yeah?" Raynare came in wearing nothing but a white t-shirt, she closed the door and locked it, "Raynare? What are you doing?" she smiled at him, "I said I'd make you feel better when we got home didn't I?" she walked over and pushed him onto the bed, straddling his waist, _'Is she naked under that shirt?!'_ Zebulon blushed madly, "Um, is that shirt….." "All I'm wearing? Yes it is." she rubbed herself on him, "Mmm, we need to get rid of this." Raynare pulled her shirt off, leaving her bare naked. "Haaaahaaaaaaaa…" Zebulon's face turned red, "I'm guessing this is your first time? It's ok, don't feel bad if you're not skilled, I can already tell Zebulon Jr makes up for your inexperience." she smiled seductively and started by nibbling on his right ear, Ahhh, haaa!" Zebulon groaned as nibbling turned to sucking and kissing his neck, his hips jerked a little, "Mmmmm, do that again!" Raynare moaned. Zebulon groaned again as she rubbed herself on him, _'It feels so good but why's she doing this?!'_ Raynare grabbed his hand and put it on her left breast, "Go ahead and feel them as much as you want." Raynare moaned and continued on his neck, Zebulon couldn't stop himself, he squeezed her breast, "Aahhhhh, yes!" Raynare moaned and put his other hand on her other breast, again he squeezed that one, "Mmmmmm." *Click* the door unlocked and Laura came in, "Zebby what the- AH!" she stopped dead. Zebulon got scared, more than before, "I-it's not what it looks like! I swear!" he let go of Raynare's breasts and hid himself as best he could, "Please don't kill me!" Laura glared at Raynare, "So you also forced yourself on him…" "He agreed to it earlier." Zebulon yelled from under his pillow, "I DIDN'T KNOW YOU MENT THIS!" Laura kept glaring, "Get off him!" Raynare complied, "Ok jeez, calm down." she picked up her shirt and went to her room. Laura rushed over to Zebulon and pulled him into a hug, "Are you ok Zebby?" she looked him in the eyes, they were filled with some fear of death, but mostly confusion, "I'm just confused, you're not going to kill me?" "No of course not! I'm worried about you!" she hugged him tighter, Zebulon hugged back, "That was just…. So weird." [You're such an idiot.] _'Oh shut up!'_ The dragon's laugh faded as Laura pulled away a little, "That's it, I'm sleeping here every night from now on!" Laura got up and left to change, she came back in her pajamas and turned off the lights, climbing into the bed and pulling Zebulon close, "It's ok Zebby, your big sister will protect you!" Zebulon nuzzled her affectionately and wrapped his arms around her, [It's too bad she's your sister, she's hot!] _'Rakon, you're such a pervert.'_ the dragon's laugh faded as Zebulon fell asleep.

In Zebulon's mind he was having a weird dream, he was marrying Rias for some reason, "Ok stop." he froze his dream, lucid dreams, so he could control them, Zebulon walked around and found a handsome man with black and orange hair with a bad boy look to him, he was in a suit with an orange tie, his left eye was black and his right orange, "Ok, I know it's you Rakon." Rakon grinned, "Aw how'd you know?" "Black and orange hair? Dead giveaway." Zebulon sighed, Rakon stood up and looked around, "This is an odd dream." "Yeah, why am I marrying Rias instead of Akeno?" Zebulon blushed a little at the thought. Rakon smiled, "Did you even look behind you?" Zebulon spun around and saw now both Rias and Akeno in wedding dresses, he was the only groom, "Holy shit! Is that even legal?" "I'm not sure, I think so. My one host was a lawyer and I remember seeing the marriage laws but it's kinda hazy." Rakon scratched his head, "So, now what?" Zebulon asked sitting on the floor, "Uh, turn it into a wet dream!" Rakon exclaimed. Zebulon sighed, "How bout no?" "Really? You don't want to bang them?" Zebulon blushed, "Well, I didn't say that…. The reason is simple, my sister is in bed next to me, you know how weird that would be?!" Zebulon yelled, "So? I doubt she'd care or even notice." Rakon argued, "Wha- I SAID NO!" Zebulon stood up, "Well guess what?" "What?" he narrowed his eyes at Rakon, "I can control your dreams too!" he smiled evilly, "You wouldn't dare." Zebulon glared at him, "Oh, but I dare." Rakon grinned, "Pfthahahahahaha!" Zebulon burst out laughing as did Rakon, "Oh, oh shit, ahaha, that was such a stupid standoff!" Zebulon breathed out, "Your face was perfect!" Rakon laughed. After they calmed down the dream started to fade as Zebulon was brought back to consciousness, "Ah shit, Laura's up." Zebulon sighed, "See you later." he waved to Rakon, "You too."

Zebulon's eyes snapped open and he saw Laura sitting on the edge of the bed, her hand on his head, thumb brushing his cheek, "Hey you, go back to sleep, you've got school." she smiled, "Mmmm, but I don't wanna go to school!" Zebulon pouted childishly, "Huhuhu, you dummy, you need to go!" Laura kissed his forehead and got up, "I'm off to work, see you tonight." "Humhuh!" Zebulon made a noise and fell back asleep.

"Unnnnngh, why am I so heavy?" Zebulon looked down and saw both Raynare and Kala hugging him and using his arms as pillows, they were both naked as well, _'Hooooly shiiiit! What the hell?'_ [Fuck them.] _'Not now Rakon!'_ the dragon stopped talking as Zebulon formed a plan to escape, he was more or less actually throwing dumb ideas away, "Hmmm? Morning Zebulon." Raynare woke up, _'Oh fuck me!'_ [She will.] _'I KNOW THAT!'_ Zebulon was in a panic, "So, do you wanna have some fun before school?" she asked, smiling seductively, "Uh, uhhhhh…." "What's going on?" Kala woke up just as Raynare slid atop Zebulon, "Morning Kala, do you wanna join us?" Raynare asked her bluntly. "Haeh?" _'Did I just hear that?'_ "What's wrong Zebulon? Do you want a threesome?" Raynare asked him, "I'm up for it." Kala said and slid atop him as well, "Whaaaat? Y-you mean?!" they nodded, "Yes, now, who gets you first?" Raynare pondered, she sat up and straddled his hips, Kala stayed on his chest, licking his neck, "Why not me? I was here first." Kala pointed out, "Hm, good point, fine you can have him first, just don't take too long." *Knock Knock* The door opened, "Zebulon, it's time to-" Zebulon's mother stopped dead in her tracks, "Oh, you're up…." "Good morning." Kala and Raynare greeted in unison, "Morning, uh, would you mind getting off my son? He needs to shower and such…" they nodded disappointed, "Ok." They got off him, Zebulon immediately shot up and ran into the bathroom with a towel, locking the door, "We'll get ready for school." Raynare and Kala went to their separate rooms.

*SMACK* That is the sound Zebulon's head made against his desk as Kala, Raynare, and Asia argued about something involving him, Koneko was watching the argument intently, finding amusement in Zebulon's current predicament, "Is this funny to you Koneko?" she looked at him, blank faced, "Yes actually, your suffering is quite amusing since most men would be ecstatic about women fighting over them." Zebulon sighed for the hundredth time this month, "You would think so but it's all so troublesome, they can't agree on anything!" the bell finally rang to let him escape his nightmare.

Zebulon opened the clubroom doors, he arrived alone because he had to take a piss, he walked in and slid into the shadows at the sight of the blond douche baggy guy in red sitting next to Rias on the couch, he also noticed the silver haired woman in a maid outfit, _'Who the hell are these two?'_ Zebulon contained his power signature and such to stay invisible, Rakon taught him how to in one of his dreams. "The tea prepared by my Rias's queen is most delicious." the guy said and Akeno bowed, "Thank you, you are most kind." she joined the others on the side of the room, the douchebag played with Rias's hair and rubbed her thigh, _'Who is this prick? He smells like bird shit!'_ "That's enough Riser!" Rias stood up, frustrated with this Riser guy, "For the last time I'm not marrying you!" Riser stood up, "Oh but you will, Riser knows that this marriage is important to your family's future!" he stood up and grabbed her chin, the guy barely hit five foot eleven, Akeno and the others jumped a little at Riser's sudden bold move. "Humph, Riser doesn't care if he has to incinerate everyone in this room, you will be my bride." "Haha, I'd like to see you try!" Zebulon laughed and came out of the shadows. "Who are you?!" Riser asked angrily, "I'm your fucking nightmare." Zebulon grinned madly, unnerving Riser, "Rias my dear, is this one of your servants?" Rias nodded, "Yes this is my pawn." "This is the extent of your peerage? Humph." Riser snapped his fingers, a flaming magic circle appeared and a whole peerage of girls, "This is my peerage, I have all my pieces, why do you only have one pawn still?" "Because Zebulon is the only pawn I need!" Zebulon grinned at her, giving her a thumbs up, "Yep." The rest of the club calmed down seeing Zebulon come out of the shadows, "So, who are you anyway, you too?" Zebulon pointed to Riser and the woman, "I am Grayfia, queen of Sirzechs Lucifer." "Oh shit! Satan's wife?!" Zebulon was taken aback, "Whoa…." he stared for a second before Grayfia continued, "This is Lord Riser Phenex, third heir to the house of Phenex." Zebulon looked at Riser, "Riser Penis?" "Phenex." Grayfia corrected, "Phopex?" Riser corrected this time, "Its Phenex you simpleton!" "Faggot?" Zebulon grinned as Riser got frustrated. "You little shit! IT'S PHENEX, GET IT RIGHT!" Riser lit his hands on fire, "Oooh, so scary!" Zebulon smiled, mocking him further, "This will teach you some manners, Mira!" a small girl in a robe with blue hair jumped out of Riser's peerage, she had some staff as a weapon, "Dafuq? She's tiny." Mira darted forward, trying to ram the staff into his gut, Zebulon just reached down and stopped the staff with one hand, "Whoa, slow down there speed racer!" Zebulon smirked at Riser's astonished face. "Is there a problem there KFC?" Riser was ready to rip his head off, "You piece of shit!" "You piece of chicken!" Zebulon mocked again, "I was sent under orders of Sirzechs to prevent problems in this meeting." Grayfia interrupted, "When told such an ominous thing by the Ultimate Queen, even Riser will back down." Zebulon kept smirking as he tossed Mira back into the crowd of girls, "Ugh, how is such a rude pawn so strong?" one of them asked, she had a pink dress and twin drill pigtails, she looked like Riser, same smell too, "Hey Retard, I was wondering, why do you smell like burnt bird shit?" Zebulon smiled as Riser tried not to snap. "Sirzechs gave me an alternative should conflict break out." Rias sighed, "Of course he did." Grayfia nodded, "Yes, he prepared ahead of time, he offers a rating game to solve this." Zebulon raised an eyebrow, "Rating game? Wait, does that mean I get to fight bird brain here?" he pointed at Riser, "Yes, Rias and her peerage verses Riser and his." Grayfia confirmed, Zebulon grinned insanely, he went and towered over Riser, unnerving the man again, "I hope you're ready for an asswhoopin." his grin turned downright sadistic, making Akeno react to it, a blush forming on her cheeks and she licked her finger. _'I want to see him inflict pain! Just seeing him go crazy makes me hot!'_ Zebulon backed away and noticed Akeno looking at him, he blushed and looked away, _'Why is she always looking at me like that whenever I go crazy?'_ [Because you're a crazy sadistic bastard and that turns her on.] _'Gah! No fucking way!'_ [Yes fucking way!] Zebulon stared wide eyed at the floor upon this revelation, _'No shit, I can turn one of the hottest chicks ever on just by being me? That is so hard to believe, but right there is my proof!'_ he glanced at Akeno who was still looking flustered but she had stopped staring at him, she did throw a few glances at him. "Tell my brother I accept the rating game." Rias broke his thoughts, "Oh yeaah!" Zebulon fist pumped, "I get to beat birdie into a wall!" Riser walked over to his peerage, "Riser is looking forward to beating your punk of a pawn my dear Rias." he disappeared in a flaming magic circle with a laugh, "Rias, I have a proposal for you, so your peerage can prepare for their first rating game. Ten days to train." Grayfia told her, "I accept, we definitely need the training." Zebulon rose a brow, "Huh? What are ya talkin about? I got enough power to crush Riser like a sparrow!" Rias looked at him sternly, "What about his whole peerage?" Zebulon frowned, "Damn….."

Yiryidrywdfsdgayrhvgjcjgogiydkuhlivgjdvraefahtfjhdhgfuogjgxhmgkhftusthdfbz

Hehehehe! No lemon fo you! Aaahahahahahahaha suckers, er, well, Ryanare and Kalawarner suck more. *HINT HINT*

See ya next time on, The Ultimate Dragon!

Me: still no gardener.


	6. Training and Some Action!

Chapter 6

Zebulon's harem so far: Akeno (Main), Rias, Kalawarner, Raynare, Asia (Could change), Koneko, and Xenovia. That's about it, help me out!

"Talking" _'Thinking'_ [Rakon inward] **[Rakon outward] "Attacks"**

"No way in hell I'm walking up that hill with this shit!" Zebulon yelled, pointing at a giant hill they were supposed to walk up to get to the training camp, he had a giant bag of stuff that Rias said he would need, he had on a plain white t-shirt, black jeans and his combat boots. Rias simply walked past him, "Better hurry, we'll leave you behind." Zebulon facepalmed, "Fuck me." Raynare grabbed his arm and pushing it in her breasts that were only covered by a small pink tank top, "I will." she giggled, "Um, that was rhetorical." she pouted, "Aw…." Zebulon wrenched his arm free and got a brilliant idea, "Ha, not as dumb as I thought I was." he disappeared in a puff of flames. Rias looked at the top of the hill and saw Zebulon grinning down, "I did it!" she shook her head, "No, that was cheating, go down and walk up with us." she ordered, "But, I don't wanna!" Zebulon pouted childishly and sat on the ground, Rias sighed, "Koneko." "Yeah, I got it." Koneko ran all the way up, massive bag and all, *Smack* if someone were to look up they would see Zebulon flying back to the bottom of the hill. *SMASH* Zebulon hit the ground, "Ooowwww!" he got up and started walking or more stumbling up the hill, "I think my brain function was slowed down from that." he stumbled again, falling on his face next to Raynare, "Help me…." he mumbled, "Aw, poor thing, getting hit like that!" Raynare picked him up, slinging his arm over her shoulder, purposefully putting his hand on her breast, "Better?" "Uh, yeah." Zebulon blushed and tried not to clench his hand, _'Oh fuck it!'_ his hand clenched, squeezing the plentiful breast in his hand, "Ohhhh, not now! Wait till tonight!" Raynare whisper yelled, "S-s-sorry, it-it feels n-nice." he blushed madly and looked at the ground, "Don't worry, you can touch them whenever, just not near anyone but Kala." Raynare whispered in his ear, finally feeling better he pulled his arm away. "Thanks." Zebulon walked ahead, [I didn't think you had the balls to do that!] _'S-shut up Rakon! You don't either!'_ [Pft, what? Of course I do!] _'Yeah riiiight…..'_ Zebulon grinned as the dragon huffed and stopped bothering him, "Now, let's see how I can get up there faster… Oooooooo!" he smiled and lit on fire, "Here we go!" he used the fire like a jet booster and shot up the hill, running all the way, "SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" he couldn't slow down so he flew past Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Asia at the top and flew off the hill like a ramp. "Ah shit." Zebulon looked down, only to see the ground still moving under him, "What the fuck? Am I flying, like with my fire?" he turned a little and flew back towards the hill, "Holy shit! I CAN FLY!" he slowed his descent and landed, though sloppy so he fell on his ass, "Ouch, that was cool!" Rias sighed again, "You have wings y'know." Zebulon blinked, "Oh yeah…. How do I use them?" again Rias sighed, Akeno giggled and walked over, "You're so silly Zebulon, I can show you how to use them some time if you like." Zebulon, still sitting on the ground, pondered this thought, "Hmmmm…. I don't know, I think flying with my fire is cooler!" he jumped off the ground, lighting his feet on fire and hovering. "Whoa! Nice, now, how to turn and stuff?" another idea, "I got it!" he lit his hands on fire, moving them around he changed direction and such, "Hahaha, I'm awesome!" Zebulon canceled the flames and dropped to the ground, grinning he followed Rias as she led them to the training camp.

"That's the training camp?" "Yes." "It's a mansion though, are we actually staying here?" Rias nodded, "AWESOME!" Zebulon took off, exploring the grounds, Rias pinched her nose, "He's such a child." Akeno giggled next to her, "Yes but he's cute, that's why we keep him around, he also brightens up our days." "HOLY SHIT! THERE'S A HOT TUB!" they heard him yell and everyone couldn't help but laugh, "NO WAY! THERE'S A WHOLE BOXING RING AND BAGS, WOOOOOOO!" again Zebulon yelled, zooming around the mansion, dust comically following his speedy movements. After running around for about twenty minutes of running back and forth Zebulon crashed on a couch, "This place is awesome….." he wanted to pass out, "Alright, let's get started!" Rias yelled and everyone went to change, "Fuck." Zebulon got up and went into his room to change.

"Fuck the jacket, it's warm out!" Zebulon tossed his track jacket back into his bag and walked out, he made his way to the training ground where he had to catch a wooden sword, "Gah! Dafuq? I can't use a sword!" he looked up and saw Kiba with another sword, "Ah shit." "Lesson one!" Kiba yelled, "Ugh, fine, I won't go easy, even though I have no idea how to use this damn-SHIT!" Zebulon blocked a swing to his head, "Ok, here we go!" he started swinging wildly, "Focus on your opponent, not their weapon!" Kiba tried to knock the sword out of Zebulon's hand, it didn't work. "What the?" Zebulon grinned, "Iron grip bub!" he grinned, they continued until sundown, by then Kiba had failed to disarm Zebulon and Zebulon failed to do the same, "Whoa, ok, that was fun!" Zebulon breathed out, Kiba nodded, also out of breath, Rias interrupted. "Zebulon, you got way to cocky back there and you barely know how to use a sword, you need to work on that." Rias criticized, "Yeah, I can't help it, I'm competitive." Zebulon looked down, _'Though, that's never helped me get a girl….'_ [Are you serious?] _'What?'_ [The girls around you are basically throwing themselves at you! You're just a shitty catcher!] _'Phft, bullshit!'_ [You thick headed moron, two of them forced themselves on you and the other two shoved your face in their boobs!] _'I'm confused. Wait, so all this time…. Oooh, now I feel like a dumbass.'_ Zebulon wasn't given a chance to work out this revelation when Kiba bonked him on the head, "Come on, let's go, I'm tired." Zebulon looked up to see everyone waiting at the mansion for him, "SHIT, WAIT UP!"

Zebulon crashed face first into his bed, "So Rakon," **[What?]** "If they like me that much….. then what the fuck do I do? I like Akeno…" he heard Rakon sigh, **[I have no idea kid, I wish I knew, I'd just start with her and then if you can, bang the rest.]** Zebulon rose and sat on the edge of the bed, "So what your saying is…. Have a harem?" **[Fuck yeah have a harem!]** "That is the best idea you've ever had, right next to the teleport thing." **[HAHAHAHAHA! Have fun with the drama friend!]** Rakon's voice faded, "Wait, DAMN HIM! He just made me agree to the most perverted thing ever! Stupid lizard. Though, it isn't a horrible idea…." *Knock Knock* "Ah jeez. Yeah?" The door opened, Raynare walked in, she only had on a very see through night gown on, "Eh? What's up?" "I told you to wait till tonight, now we'll continue." Zebulon rose a brow, "Wait for- Ohhhh…. OHHH SHIT!" Zebulon crawled backwards, hitting the headboard as Raynare climbed onto the end of the bed, "What's wrong? Do you not want to?" she pouted, "Huh? N-no! I mean yes! Argh!" "Oh I see, you can't get over what I did to you, is that it?" she looked on the verge of crying, "NO! Y-you're perfect, you just needed the right direction was all…." Raynare crawled on top of him, "You really think I'm perfect?" Zebulon blushed a deep crimson, "Y-yes." Again she looked as if she was going to cry, "Thank you Zebulon." Raynare put his head in a hug, "No prublum!" Zebulon muffled and gave a thumbs up, "So, why hesitate to do me?" she looked at him, "Ummm, well, I-I'm sorry, you're not first… but you are near the top." Zebulon blushed red, "Oh, ok, don't worry, as long as you don't take too long." she smiled, pulling him close, "Can I at least do something to you?" "Huh? W-what's that supposed to mean?" Raynare smirked seductively, "Well if I can't have your virginity, can I give you, say, a BJ?" Zebulon looked confused, "A BJ?" "Blow job." Zebulon still didn't get it. "What's that?" Raynare sighed, "You poor thing, it's when I take your dick and put it in my mouth." "Derp… HOLY SHIT! P-people do that shit?" "Yes." "No way! Won't that taste bad?" Raynare sighed again, "Oh you poor creature….. well, why don't I find out?" Raynare slid down his body, stopping at his pants, "Wait! You're going to do that to me?" Zebulon blushed and tried pulling away, "Yes, now stay still." "B-but, I'm going to taste bad!" "I don't care, now hold still."

 **LEMONISH LIME ALERT! BJ IN PROGRESS!**

Zebulon watched as Raynare pulled her night gown off, leaving her nude, "Haaaaaa." Raynare then started to pull down his pants, exposing the large tent in his underwear, "Oh wow, it looks bigger from here." she then grabbed the waistband of his underwear, slowly pulling it down, *Slap* the massive rod sprung free and slapped Raynare in the face, "Whoa, how long is this thing?" Zebulon had closed his eyes and cracked one to look at her, "F-f-fifteen inches….." Zebulon said it like it wasn't an accomplishment. "F-fifteen?!" Raynare gaped, "How wide?" "Uh… about two inches…." Raynare stared at it, "H-hey, just do what you're gonna do! This is embarrassing!" Zebulon couldn't blush any redder and closed his eyes again, they shot open when a firm grip was around his member, "Ah!" he looked down and saw Raynare slowly stroke it a few times, and it pulsed in her hand, "Now I can't wait to have you inside me!" she said happily and stroked it harder, "Ahhhhh. J-just do it already!" he nearly yelled. "Ok, ok!" she brought her mouth to it, licking the tip, "Ahh!" "Wow, you're so sensitive. Here I go." she swirled her tongue around the head and slowly put it in her mouth, "HOLY SHIT!" he nearly screamed, Raynare shoved more of his rod down her throat with a nonexistent gag reflex, "AHHHH! That-that feels amazing!" Raynare hummed, making him groan again, she eventually shoved a good three fourths of it in her throat, now deep throating him, Zebulon couldn't function right, "Haaaaa, ahhhhhh!" Raynare then started moving. "OH GODS!" he nearly came right there, "S-slow down!" Raynare slowed a little, pulling him out of her mouth, "How'd you like my throat?" "Ahhh, haaa, it felt amazing." "Well this'll feel better." she put the head back in her mouth, licking and sucking on him, "Oooooah!" Zebulon moaned and shuddered as Raynare expertly sucked him off, "Oh jeez, something's coming!" Raynare smiled and shoved him back down her throat, making him cum instantly, "OOOOOOHHHHHHH SHIT!" he emptied copious amounts of semen down her throat, filling her stomach to a noticeably different shape. Raynare pulled his member out with a pop, the last ropes of cum hitting her in the face and pouring onto her breasts, "Huuuah, you came a lot!" she gathered up the cum on her face and swallowed it, "Mmmm, you taste good, sweet but salty." Zebulon was still on cloud nine, when he came down from his high he saw Raynare gathering the cum on her breasts, licking it off of them, "Mmmm, you taste really good. Oh, not so little Zebulon is ready and waiting again!" Indeed, again Zebulon's not so little soldier was ready and standing, "Oh shit! Umm, you can do it again if you want…." Zebulon looked away, "Huuuh! Really?" he nodded, "Oh yay! I get to have more of your delicious essence!" Raynare went right to work again, shoving him down her throat, "OHHHH SHIT!" Zebulon was not expecting this and almost came again, "Hold on!" Raynare didn't move, "Oh, ok…. Go ahead." she started moving, sliding him up and down her tight throat, all the while he was moaning in pure pleasure. "Raynare….ugh, keep going!" he grabbed the back of her head, pushing her along, she didn't expect him to start thrusting up into her mouth until he came, making her choke a little as she swallowed most of his cum, he pulled out and dumped the rest onto her face and breasts, she coughed a little, trying to swallow some leftover semen in her throat, "Oh shit! I'm so sorry, I-I didn't realize I did that…" Raynare smiled, "It's ok, I just wasn't expecting you to be so bold and fuck my face." Zebulon blushed, he pulled up his pants and sat on the edge of the bed, trying not to watch Raynare clean his seed off her body. "Well that was, awesome." Zebulon said plainly, "Yes it was."

 **Lime End.**

Raynare pulled her night gown back on and stood up off the bed, "I'm guessing you're tired, you did cum a lot. Look at what you did!" she pointed to her rounded stomach, Zebulon blushed "Yeah. Sorry about that." he felt very drained, "Well, goodnight." Raynare tried to walk away but a grip on her hand stopped her, "Huh? What's wrong?" she saw him looking away, "Don't go." was all he said, "Aww, don't worry, I'll sleep here tonight!" she turned the lights off and climbed into the bed with him, pulling him close as he fell asleep, "Goodnight." she whispered, "Goodnight, Raynare….." Zebulon fell into dream world.

"HAHAHAHAHA, You lucky bastard!" Rakon laughed in his human form, just with a black t-shirt and black pants with an orange stripe on the left leg, Zebulon sat next to him at a dream bar he created, "Why am I a lucky bastard?" "Because one of the hottest bitches ever just sucked your dick and swallowed!" "Hey, Raynare's not a bitch!" Rakon sighed, "I didn't mean it like that." "Yes you did, now apologize." Zebulon crossed his arms, leveling a glare at him. "No, don't make me do that." "Do it." "Fine, I'll do it when we wake up." "Good." Zebulon looked at the wall, trying to hide his grin, "Pfhumhu." he almost laughed, "What- YOU JACKASS!" Rakon yelled, "AHAHAHAHAHA!" Zebulon laughed as Rakon stood and glared at him, "You were gonna make me do that as a joke!" Zebulon could only nod, he was laughing too hard, "OAAAAHHHHH, that was hilarious, you totally bought that!" Rakon had a tic-mark on his head, "You jerk!" he hit him on the head, "Ow, hey!" Rakon laughed now. "Hahaha, ya little shit!" they laughed together, Zebulon's dream started fading, "Well, see you later." "Yep!" Zebulon waved as he woke up.

"Murf!" Zebulon awoke to his face stuffed between Raynare's breasts, "Murrrrmfff!" he was losing oxygen, "Mmm, oh morning Zebulon!" she pulled his face out, Zebulon breathed air in big gulps, "I thought you were gonna suffocate me!" Raynare hugged him, "Oh I'm sorry!" Zebulon looked bewildered, "Huh? Wha- no, no, no, it's ok, it's not a bad way to go out….." he looked to the side, "Aw, do you like my boobs that much?" Zebulon blushed red, "Wha- umm, y-y-yes….." "Do you want to play with them?" Zebulon blushed some more, "Y-yes." he whispered very quietly, Raynare caught it though. "Ok go ahead." she took off her night gown, showing her nude body, Zebulon blushed furiously, "I-I really can?" "Yes." _'Derp… I am a lucky bastard.'_

 **Lime Alert?**

Calming himself down Zebulon slowly reached forward, catching both of them in his hands and slowly squeezing, "Mmmmm." Zebulon squeezed and moved Raynare's breasts around, _'What if I do this?'_ he rubbed his thumbs on her nipples, "Ohhh, keep going." her face contorted to pleasure as he started to push and rub her pink peaks, "Mmmm, yes Zebulon!" Raynare moaned, Zebulon then got the bright idea to put her right nipple in his mouth, "Tastes good….." he started sucking harder and swirling his tongue around it. "Oh, ohh, mmmmm." Raynare moaned, Zebulon switched to the other one, doing the same but now he nibbled a little on it, "Ohhh!" she pushed her breasts farther into his face, *Knock Knock* "OH SHIT!" Zebulon flew off the bed and hid under it.

 **Lime end I guess? That wasn't much of a lime.**

The door opened to reveal Kala in a pink robe, "Hey, Raynare, what are you doing?" Raynare smirked, "I was just letting Zebulon play with my boobs." "Where is he?" _'Please no!'_ "Under the bed." _'Fuck.'_ "Ok, what are you not telling me?" "I gave him a blow job last night too." _'Are you seriously telling her that?!'_ "Aww, wait, why not just fuck him?" _'Ah shit.'_ "I'm not who he wants to give his virginity to." "Then who is?" _'Fuuuuuuuck!'_ "He didn't say, let's ask him." _'OH HEALL NAW!'_ Zebulon felt someone grab his leg, "Oh shit." They pulled him out from under the bed, Raynare still in the nude, so, it was hard to focus, "Ok Zebulon, am I the one who's going to take your virginity?" Kala asked, Zebulon shook his head, trying not to get turned on, but failing, "Well who is it?" "I-umm, uhhhh…." she pulled his pants down, underwear and all.

 **WTF do you call this? A lime? Or a lemonish scene? Whatever it is this is an alert.**

Kala's eyes widened at the massive man meat that almost hit her chin, "Holy shit, Raynare, how'd you get this in your mouth?" "I deep throated this thing." Kala's jaw dropped, "How?" "Skill." "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Zebulon tried to pull his pants up after recovering from shock, but Kala gripped him tight, "GAH!" she kept a firm grip and lightly stroked him, "Now, you're going to tell us who it is so we can help you, the faster you fuck whoever it is, the faster we can get fucked by this massive dick." Kala licked her lips, "And you're not going to cum until you tell us." she added to his horror. "W-wait! No, please don't do this!" Zebulon looked terrified, they were going to torture him to get one of his secrets, "Please no…." he actually looked ready to cry, "Awwhu, Kala! Look at him! He's terrified, don't torture him like that!" Raynare tried to help him but Kala kept her grip on him, stroking harder now, "I want to know! Don't you see? If we can help him with whoever it is, then we can get laid faster!" Kala pointed out, Raynare saw what she meant, "Oh ok, I see. Zebulon, just tell us, I'll make you feel amazing if you do!" Raynare tried to coax an answer out of him as Kala undid her robe and put her breasts around him. "Ahhhhh!" Zebulon moaned at the contact, "Come on big boy, tell us." Zebulon covered his face, trying to hide away, "Awwww! You poor thing!" Raynare hugged him, trying to use a different angle, "Ok, ok! I'll tell you! Just don't do this!" he snapped, crying uncontrollably into Raynare's chest, Kala saw this and immediately felt remorse, "Oh God, I'm sorry Zebulon!" she hugged him as well, *Sniff* "Ok, I'm ok, sorry, you just really scared me." Zebulon pulled his pants up even though he was still hard.

 **Dafuq, I didn't even make that much of a lime! Lime end.**

Raynare and Kala kept hugging him as he wiped his tears away, "I'm so sorry, I didn't even think about how scared you looked!" Kala was about to cry as well, "No! Don't cry, it's ok, the point is that you stopped. I just think that torture like that is wrong and I never wanted it to happen to me, when you did it, I got so scared." "Oh, how can I make it up to you?!" Zebulon said nothing and just hugged her, burying his head in the crook of her neck, "Aw, all he wants are hugs!" Raynare hugged him from behind, squishing her breasts against his back, he didn't react though. After about three or so minuets he pulled away as did Raynare, "Thanks, I needed that." Zebulon sat against the bed, "Well, how about I make it up to you more?" Kala said suggestively with a seductive smile, Zebulon rose a brow, "But, all I wanted was a hug." she looked at Raynare, "How thick is his head?" "Like a solid block of bricks." Zebulon frowned, "Hey, I'm right here!" "Yes we know." "Humph." Zebulon pouted like a child and climbed onto the bed, sitting there with crossed arms. "Aw, he's so cute!" Raynare giggled, "No I'm not!" Kala climbed on and pushed him down, "Yes you are, but you're also a hunk!" she smiled and traced his abs with her finger, "I really can't wait for you to fuck me." Zebulon blushed, "Umm, ok….. what did you want to do?" Kala smirked seductively, "Well, I can't have your virginity, so I'll give you something similar to what Raynare did." Zebulon blushed furiously, "Uhhh, ummm, what?" "I'm going to tit fuck you." Apparently Zebulon was confused, "What is that?" Kala drooped her head, "Oh God, Zebulon, I'm going to take your dick and put it between my boobs and make you feel good." "Ohhhh, ok, I get it!" Zebulon grinned, that grin turned into a look of shyness, "Uh, oh, um, g-go ahead then, j-just don't torture me!" "No, don't worry, I promise all you'll feel is pure pleasure." Kala slid down to his waist and undid the rest of her robe, letting it fall off, "Ready?" Zebulon nodded and Kala pulled his pants down, underwear and all.

 **Lime Alert. Boob job incoming!**

Kala wasted no time in grabbing his massive member and licking it up and down, "Ahhhhh." Zebulon moaned as Kala lubed him up, "There, that should be enough." she stroked him a few more times before wrapping her mounds around him, "Haaaaa,nnuuhhh!" Zebulon groaned as she slid him between her breasts, "Does it feel good?" Zebulon could only nod as Kala put his member in her mouth, now sucking him and massaging him with her breasts, "Ohhhhhh, Kala, keep going." Hearing him moan out her name gave her renowned vigor in getting him off, Zebulon looked down at Kala, he watched as the forgotten Raynare climbed on behind Kala, putting her face in-between Kala's legs, Zebulon felt Kala moan around him as he collapsed onto the bed, "Wha-what are you doing Raynare?" "I'm eating her out." she called and Kala moaned some more, "Oaaaaahhh, I don't care what that is, just keep doing it!" Kala kept moaning as Raynare worked on her, eventually Zebulon reached his limit. "Ohhh, ohhh shit, I'm gonna cum!" Zebulon grabbed Kala's head and shoved himself down her tight throat, making her choke as he dumped his seed directly into her stomach, at the same time Kala came on Raynare's face, "Oh fuck! I'm sorry Kala!" Zebulon pulled out of her throat, shooting some of his seed onto her breasts and face, "Cuah, it's ok, I liked your forcefulness, it's hot." she straddled his legs and licked the cum off her breasts and cleaned her face with her fingers, swallowing it all. "Oh, cool…" "Zebulon." Raynare called, "I didn't cum yet." Zebulon tilted his head, "Uh, so?" "So?!" he jumped at her annoyed tone, "You can't leave me like this, you both came, so should I!" she crossed her arms under her breasts, "Ok, what do you want me to do?" Raynare smirked and crawled toward him, lying next to him, "Since I can't fuck you, I'll settle for this, Kala, would you mind?" she pointed to her womanhood. "Yeah, sure." Kala laid down and put her head between Raynare's legs, eating her out and fingering her, "Aahhhh! Ok-uhh- Zebulon, I want you to-urg- fuck my face!" she said between moans, "Huh? You mean when I started moving while you were…." "URRR YES!" she moaned loudly, Kala was doing an expert job, "O-ok." Zebulon moved up next to her face, she turned and opened wide, "Here I go." he shoved his whole member down her throat, Raynare moaned loudly at his intrusion, making him groan. "Ohhh, Raynare, your throat is so tight, ughhhhh!" Zebulon didn't hold back as he started pounding her face, his balls slapping her chin as he expanded her throat, moaning in pleasure, "Ohhhh fuuuck!" Raynare moaned more, vibrating his member in her throat, "Oh shit!" he kept humping her face, eventually he reached his peak, "Ohhh, I'm gonna cum!" he lodged himself balls deep in her mouth and unloaded, she came very hard at the same time he started to, her scream of pleaser muffled by Zebulon's massive rod.

 **Lime End**

Zebulon shot his load and collapsed on the bed, drained from his experience, "Holy shit that was awesome." he breathed and put his clothes back on, as did Raynare and Kala, "Yes, I loved it when you shoved your massive dick all the way in my mouth." Raynare smiled and kissed his cheek, so did Kala, "Ehhehehe, cool." "If you ever want some pleasure like that again, just ask us," Raynare leaned into his ear, "that was just a fraction of what we can make you feel." Zebulon shuddered. "Ok, wow…." His brain finally kicked in, "Oh shit!" he looked at the alarm clock, it read ten am, "SHIT WE GOTTA GET GOING OR RIAS WILL BE PISSED!" he grabbed a towel and went off to shower, "Holy shit. We just made him dump two gallons of cum in us and he can still run like that?" Kala asked amazed, "Well, he is a dragon…."

Zebulon groaned as the hot shower water relaxed his aches, "Hey Rakon." **[What?]** "I was wondering, did my dragon powers alter me in any way you didn't tell me about?" he asked suspiciously, Rakon sighed, **[Not as dumb as you seem, yes it did, it increased the amount of semen that you can ejaculate and increased your stamina for sexual encounters.]** "Why?" **[Because you're a dragon now, dragons have more cool shit than anyone else!]** "Good point."

Ckyytshttjsteßhjgiydyrdyjcigougyudrtawrqgfyifkglihouvkhvnhfjh

Hehehehehe, there you go, some limey shit, hope you liked it, don't worry, Zebulon will fuck Akeno till she can't walk talk or think soon enough! This was just some shit to make him realize how awesome he really is!

See yam next time on, The Ultimate Dragon!

Me: I give up! *Throws Juan's body into crocodile pond* Fuck getting a new gardener!


	7. More Training and Weird Shit

Chapter 7

God fucking damnit, I will say it again. If you do not like my story, then fine, think what you want to think, shut the fuck up and GET THE FUCK OFF MY STORY! I'm not pointing fingers and I can handle constructive criticism but, if you want to bash my fucking story just because you don't like it, then go shove it! I'm not dealing with your petty bullshit, so fuck off. If any of my fans agree, let me know please, these bastards piss me off. *AHEM* Now that we cleared that up, let me explain something, yes, Zebulon may seem very childish but that's just the way I made him, he may be ignorant, that's because he is, but he is not stupid, he can kick your ass on a test or a street corner! Also, I don't think that it would be possible for Rakon to fuck anyone in his current state… maybe in one of Zebulon's dreams? Idk, someone halp!

"Talk" _'Think'_ [Rakon inward] **[Rakon outward] "Attacks"**

"Lesson two!" Akeno cheered, Zebulon smiled as did Asia, "Ok you two, we're going to work on magic!" Zebulon rose a brow, "Eh? I have to use magic? What like this?" he lit his right hand on fire, "Yes, perfect!" he smiled dumbly, "But, you can use more than just fire. Imagine light flowing through your body." Akeno moved behind him and slid her fingers along his arms, "Huuuh! I got it!" Asia made a ball of light with her magic, "Very good Asia!" "OH SHIT!" *BOOM* When the smoke cleared there was a hole in the wall, Zebulon was against the opposite one, "Oh my God! Zebulon!" Asia went over and checked for injuries, "Don't worry, I'm good, ow." Zebulon stood up and leaned on the table they were using, "That was insane." "What'd you do?" Akeno asked, "Well, I formed a ball of light and it went off like a grenade." Their jaws dropped, "That means….. You have a lot of magic, why did I not notice?" "Rakon taught me to hide my aura, so I just hide it all the time." "Ok, next lesson, try not to destroy something." Akeno scolded, "Yes ma'am." Zebulon coward a little, he followed Akeno over to a water bottle and she froze the water, "If you get really good you can control the elements, water, fire, lightning…" Zebulon narrowed his eyes at the water bottle and put his hand over it. "Um, what are you doing?" Asia asked, "Hmm…" Zebulon focused, then the water unfroze, "Wow, good job, you didn't blow up!" Akeno praised, Zebulon blushed and looked away, "Thanks, it wasn't too hard, it was like manipulating fire." he made a ball of fire, "Oh wow! What can you do with it?" Asia asked, Zebulon grinned, and he made a heart out of the fire. "Oh that's cool!" Akeno said, Zebulon then shrunk the flame, making it into a small heart and put a string through the heart and gave it to Akeno, "It's a necklace, as long as I live that fire won't go out." Akeno smiled brightly, "Aww, thank you, you're so sweet!" Zebulon blushed again, that quickly turned to pain as Asia pulled his cheek, "Ouuuuu, no fair, why not make me one too?" "Argh! I'm sorrwy!" he quickly made a heart necklace out of fire and gave it to her. "Thank you." Asia took the necklace, Akeno giggled, "You are such a lady killer Zebulon!" Zebulon blushed crimson, "GAH! What?!" she giggled again, "You're so funny." "No I'm not." then Zebulon got a bright idea, "Wait, you said I could control other elements right?" Akeno nodded, "Yes, why?" "How? Do I just imagine it?" "Yes." Zebulon closed his eyes, focusing his power, he imagined fire in his hands, then morphed the fire in his left, Zebulon opened his eyes and looked at his left hand, covered in black and orange lightning. "HAHAHAHA! I did it!" "Oh wow! Good job!" Akeno put her arm around his shoulder, "Hehe, yeah, it was just like using fire but I morphed it into lightning." "We should see who's is stronger, your new lightning or my thunder?" Zebulon smiled, "Sounds like fun!"

"Lesson three." Koneko threw Zebulon into a tree, "Ow, ok, so I'm guessing we fight?" "Yes." Zebulon grinned, "Awesome." they stood a few yards apart in the forest, Zebulon took a boxing stance, left foot forward, "Here we go!" he dashed forward, throwing a right hook, Koneko ducked and tried an uppercut, Zebulon tilted back slightly and it missed, he took the opportunity and front kicked her with his power leg, "Urg." she grunted and jumped up, swinging a roundhouse kick to his head, he ducked and put one hand behind him and shot a side kick at her. Koneko grabbed his outstretched leg, throwing him against a tree, "You need to focus your attacks at an opponent's core, hitting hard." Zebulon flipped and landed on the side of the tree and dropped down, "Ok, let's try it!" dashing forward again he started his best combo, a jab, cross, power roundhouse and finally a left hook, Koneko blocked the jab but took the cross to the face, being dazed she took the roundhouse kick and flew into the hook, she landed on the ground, "Oh shit! You ok?" Koneko stood up, "I'm fine, where did you learn to fight like that?" she asked and sat down with him. "Back in the U.S. I trained with my friend's dad, he used to be a professional kickboxer, and he taught a class every week at his friend's dojo. So I decided to go one day and the rest is history, I learned from him how to fight, it really helped with the dumbasses in my old school." he hung his head a little, Koneko didn't say anything but threw him again, "Ahhh! Ouch, grrr, you'll pay for that one!" and they continued to fight till sundown, by then Zebulon was very tired. "Ah shit, that was fun!" Zebulon laid back on the rock he landed on, he was covered in bruises and had a bloody lip and nose, "Sorry about hitting you so hard." Koneko apologized seeing his condition, "Huh? Oh no, it's ok, I've got a hard head!" he knocked on his head, "Irishman, that I am!" he said with an Irish accent, "You're stupid." "Aw, don't be mean!" he pouted, it didn't work as well with a bloody lip, "Ow, ok, let's go back." "Agreed, I'm hurting too, you hit hard for a moron." "HEY!" Zebulon chased her all the way back to the mansion.

"Thanks Asia." Zebulon patted her on the head and put his shirt back on, "No problem, you were hurt all over, what happened?" Asia asked, "Well, I kind of went all out with Koneko, y'know, fighting." Asia gasped, "Why were you fighting?" "Training really but she didn't hold back and neither did I." "Oh I see, that's still no excuse to be so beat up!" "Ehhh, it's no big deal, I'm thankful you healed me but, I used to get banged up worse than that and I was still able to throw a punch." he grinned widely as Asia gaped. "How would that happen?" Zebulon's grin vanished, "Oh jeez, well, I guess I can tell you, you told me your story, so, I guess it's only fair." he sat on the bed as did Asia, "Back at my old school, everyone there was a massive jerk. All they wanted was a fight all the time and since I was a big guy they would always come after me. This was a little after I learned to fight, I had moved from a good school to a bad one." Zebulon drew a deep breath and sighed. "Just about every day they would try to make fun of me, it never worked because I never cared, so they got mad and threw some punches. It was always two or more against me. I always won the fights, no matter how many swings they got before I started fighting back. I was a tank, eating punches and kicks like nothing bothered me." Again he sighed, "Then one day ten of them surrounded me, up until then it was never above six, they all wanted a fight, so I gave them one. I took out all but two in just a few punches, the last two pulled out knives, they were determined to win this time. That's how I got this scar." Zebulon pointed to the scar on his face. "The small one swung first, I caught it and snapped his wrist like a twig and jabbed him in the temple, knocking him out, and the second one caught me below the ear and ripped clean down my cheek. I stood there, blood pouring down my face, and I grabbed his throat, choking him till he passed out, then I took his knife and cut an x in his forehead." Asia gasped, "Why'd you do that?" "I gave what I got. After that I stumbled home and passed out in the doorway, luckily my friend found me and got me to a hospital. I almost died from blood loss and shock." He finished his story, Asia had tears in her eyes, "That sounded horrible, to have to fight every day like that, almost dying! And get such a reminder of it as well." she hugged him, crying softly, "Hey, don't cry about what happened in the past. The past has happened, and I'm ok with my reminder, let's me know how strong I am, to fend off ten brawlers and only come out with a scar, I think it's an accomplishment." he grinned as Asia pulled away, "I'm sorry, you're right, it does show how strong you are. Even with such odds against you, you won anyway, and walked away, if only I was that strong." she looked down, "Hey, don't beat yourself up, you may not be physically strong, or know how to fight but, you have a strong heart and will, almost nothing can beat that!" he grinned, "Oh thank you Zebulon! Dear Lord I- AH!" she grabbed her head in pain, Zebulon sighed. "You're a devil now, God doesn't take devil prayers." "I know but, it brings me comfort to be able to pray." Zebulon sighed again, "Well, I'm tired, I'm gonna hit the hay, goodnight." Zebulon fell onto his bed, Asia turned off the lights and left, "Goodnight Zebulon." she closed the door, her footsteps fading, as he fell into dream land.

"Hahahahaha! You suck at this game!" Zebulon laughed at Rakon who was sucking at their mini golf course match in Zebulon's dreamscape, "Humph, I want a rematch!" "Nope!" Zebulon changed the course to a racetrack, putting them in their respective suits and sports cars, Zebulon in black and Rakon in orange, "Ready?" Rakon nodded, "You are so going down!" "Let's find out shall we?" they got the green light and punched it, zero to sixty in three seconds. "WOOOO HOOOO!" they yelled as they zoomed around the intricate track, odd turns and hills, at the moment Zebulon was winning, then Rakon passed him, winning lap one of three, Zebulon then won the second lap and on the last one they were neck and neck, both passing the finish at seemingly the same time, they both stopped and jumped out of the cars, "I won, I know it!" Rakon yelled, "Let's see what the camera says." Zebulon pointed to a high speed camera above the finish line, "Let's." They walked over and into a booth near the finish and looked at the screen, Zebulon won by a few inches, "HA I WIN!" Rakon drooped in defeat, "Damn." "Huh? WHOA SHIT!" Zebulon grabbed his crotch as the dream started fading, Rakon smiling as he knew what was happening, "You lucky bastard."

 **Lime Alert you pervs.**

Zebulon's eyes snapped open, seeing nothing but feeling amazing, he lifted the covers and saw a nude Raynare with his hard member all the way down her throat, "Ohhhh fuuuck!" she noticed he was up and pulled his rod out of her throat, "Good morning!" Zebulon nodded as she stroked him, "One hell of a wake up call." he moaned out, "Mmm, I'm so tired of waiting for you to ram this huge dick in me!" she stroked harder, making him groan, "You gotta-urhg-wait your turn. Oh shit that feels good!" Raynare had wrapped her plentiful breasts around his member and shoved him back into her throat. "Ohh, Raynare! Raynare I'm cumming!" Zebulon grabbed her head and shoved himself in her throat, again dumping a shit ton of cum directly into her stomach, he pulled out after unloading everything into Raynare and fell back onto his pillow, "Holy shit, do this every morning." Raynare giggled at him, "Ok, I will when I can, it does make for a good breakfast." she rubbed her rounded stomach, "Very filling." Zebulon blushed as he pulled his shorts up, "Hehehe, cool. Wait, FOOD!" he shot out of the room, leaving Raynare behind, "One track mind."

 **Lime End**

"Lesson four. You can use magic for more than fighting." Rias said to Zebulon and Asia as they were in the kitchen, both Zebulon and Asia had on aprons, "Can I take this stupid thing off?" "Nope! Now have fun you two!" Rias shot down Zebulon's request and left, "Damn. Guess we gotta cook." "Let's get started then! Water, would you please boil?" Asia made a pot of water boil, "What do I have to cook with?" Zebulon mumbled to himself as he scanned over the kitchen. "Ah, here we go!" he ran over to a freezer and pulled out a hunk of steak, "Steak stew?" Asia nodded, "That sound's good but, how are we going to unfreeze it?" Zebulon grinned, "I'm glad you asked." he burst into flames, "Oh." was all Asia said, "Now, what else?" "Mashed potatoes?" "I like it!" Zebulon got done with thawing the steak and ran over to the potatoes, "How the hell am I- Oh, that could work." he grinned and set the meat down, coating his right hand in lightning he formed a blade, "Hehehe, cool." Zebulon slashed once at the potatoes and all the skin fell off of them. "Oh wow! Good job Zebulon!" Asia praised, "Hehe, no big deal, ooooooh! I should call this something….. how about, hmmm, Lightning Blade? Yep, Lightning Blade, plain, simple and badass." Zebulon grinned and cooked the rest of the meal with Asia.

"Well, that was very good and filling, I say we take a bath." Rias stood from the table, "Heh?" [Does that mean they'll be naked, together?!] _'Um, I would say yes, why?'_ [WE'VE GOTTA SEE THAT!] _'Hmmm, let me think, ah, NO!'_ [Oh you little s-] Zebulon was cut off from his mental argument when Rias asked him something, "Would you like to come with us Zebulon?" "Derp…Dafuq?" "I asked if you would like to bathe with us. Do you have a problem with him coming Akeno?" "No, we can wash him!" Zebulon's face heated to a high temperature. "What about you, Asia?" Rias asked, "Ohhhh, I'm ok!" Asia blushed, "What the hell is happening?" Zebulon was ignored, "Raynare, Kala?" they shook their heads, "It's up to Koneko, do you have a problem with him coming?" Koneko stared at him, "Over my dead body." "I'm still confused." everyone stared at him, "Oh, nevermind then." Rias and the others walked off, leaving him and Kiba, "Hey Kiba?" "Yes?" "Can you explain what just occurred?" Zebulon looked over at him, "Ok, I'll explain on the way to the bath."

"What the fuck?" Zebulon was taken aback by Kiba's explanation of what happened, "Why the hell? I-I don't want to know." they got changed and put on towels and got into the bath, [Zebulon, go over to the far wall!] _'Why?'_ [JUST DO IT!] _'Ok, ok, calm your dragon balls.'_ Zebulon walked through the water to the far wall, _'Well?'_ [Now focus your power on your eyes.] _'What the fuck are you trying to pull?'_ [I'm teaching you x-ray vision.] _'AW HELL YEAH, NOW WE'RE TALKIN!'_ Zebulon focused on his eye sight. _'Ok, now what?'_ [Use your lightning and visibly change the light you reflect.] _'That sound's hard to do.'_ but he did it anyway, _'Holy shit, I can see through the wall!'_ [Hurry and scan the room, you don't have much time!] Zebulon looked around on the other side, he spotted something interesting, "What is thaaaauuuuuhhhh…" he fell backwards with a nosebleed and hit the water, "You perverted dragon!" Zebulon shot up and held his nose, the image burned into his mind. [HAHAHAHAHAHA, BIG TITTIES, OHHH YEAH!] _'Who the fuck are you, the Kool Aid man? Shut up.'_ Zebulon exited the bath and changed, he left and headed up to his room.

"I cannot believe I fell for that dragon's stupid trick." Zebulon grumbled as he sat on his bed without a shirt, drying his hair, "What trick?" "Gah!" Zebulon jumped forward and turned around, "Damit Kala, don't do that!" "Awuuuu, you're no fun." Kala climbed onto the bed, in nothing, yep, she was completely naked, "Oh shit!" Zebulon backed up a bit and held his nose as she got comfortable, not caring that he saw everything, "What's your problem? You've seen me naked before, what's wrong now?" Zebulon shook his head and mumbled incoherent sentences, Humhuhu, you're so funny, come here." she patted the bed looking at him with hungry eyes. "Gahhhhhhaaaaaaaa…" Zebulon didn't move, "Don't make me come and get you~!" Kala sang dangerously, Zebulon nodded and ran over, sitting down, "I want you down here." Kala pulled him down, wrapping him in a hug and pushing his face into her breasts, "Umrff." he could breathe but not speak, "Now, I want you to cum all over me." "Dufuuurfq?"

 **Limey shit my friends!**

Kala pulled his head out of her breasts and slid a hand into his pants, grabbing his hard member, "Ahhh." "Suck my boobs." she ordered, "O-ok." Zebulon grabbed one and put the pink bud in his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it, "Oh, mmmmmm, like that, yes!" Kala worked on pulling his pants off, "There, now we can enjoy ourselves. Now Zebulon," she grabbed his head, making him stop, "Hmm?" "Since I can't fuck your brains out I settled on this. Stick your dick in-between my legs." Zebulon, being a good boy, slid his throbbing girth in between her legs, feeling the slickness of her juices, he grabbed her breasts in his hands, "Ahhhhhh!" he stopped before he got to the other side. "Keep going, I want you to rub my pussy with that massive dick of your's." Kala moaned out, Zebulon kept going, the head poked out and went up between her ass cheeks, "Ohhhhh yes, now fuck my legs!" Zebulon pulled back and thrust forward, causing them both to moan, "OH YES!" Kala moaned loudly as Zebulon went faster and harder, "Oh, oh, ohhh yes, Zebulon, ahhh, AHHHHH YES YES, OAAHHHHHH!" Kala had cum all over him, "Zebulon you need to stop now." Zebulon stopped mid-thrust, "Why?" Kala rolled them over so he was on top of her. "Now, pull out of my legs." Zebulon did as instructed, "Now let me take care of you." Kala grabbed his member and pushed him into a straddling position as she started stroking him quickly, "Ohhhhhhh." Zebulon moaned as Kala jerked him, "Do you like that?" she asked seductively, "Oh hell yessss…" Zebulon groaned as she went faster, "Oh, shit, I'm cumming!" "Do it, all over me!" Kala stroked him a few more times before he exploded all over her, covering her in an inch of seed. "Oh fuck." Zebulon fell onto the bed next to Kala as she started to lick the seed on her face, "Mmm, you taste so good." she gathered the cum on her breasts and stomach, eating it erotically while Zebulon watched, "I want more and it looks like you're ready to give more." Kala crawled on top of him as she slid him in her cleavage, "Ohhh shit." Kala put whatever stuck out down her throat, "Ohhhhhhh shiit!" she started moving, massaging him with her breasts and sucking him, "Ohhh, Kala, keep going." Eventually she pulled him out of her breasts and shoved his whole member down her tight throat, balls deep, "OHHHH FUCK!" Zebulon almost came, one of her hands held his hip and another started to fondle his balls as she started moving again, she choked a little but got the hang of it and started humming as well, "Ohhhh shit. OH SHIT!" Zebulon felt an intrusion in his back door, "What the fuck?" he tried to move but his girth was still down Kala's throat. "H-hey, g-get that out! It feels weird." Zebulon tried to move her hand from under him, that's when she moved the intrusion, "Ah!" Zebulon shuddered, "N-no, stop- ahhhh!" she moved in and out, sliding it against the walls, "K-Kala, stop it!" she moved it again and added another intrusion, "AHH! N-no, stop!" his pleas were unanswered as Kala kept deep throating him and fingering him, "Get those out! Please!" still, she didn't pull her fingers out, "What the hell? That's an exit! Get out!" One of her fingers came out, the longer one stayed as she found a spot inside him that made him shiver with pleasure, "Nhhgaah, n-no! S-stop!" Kala pulled him out of her throat and grabbed his member, forcing him to roll onto his side, "Oh come on, I know you like it." she teased and went in faster and harder, "AHH, NO! I-I d-don't!" "Don't lie." she whispered and bent over to suck him again, "Ahhh!" _'I feel so vulnerable and violated! I hate that feeling, but it also feels good…. NO, I DON'T LIKE IT!'_ Again Zebulon tried to remove her hand, she gripped his girth painfully, "Aaahhhh, oww!" he shivered in pleasure and pain as she kept fingering and sucking him, _'I'm ok with the dick sucking and shit but, a finger where the sun don't shine? That's weird!'_ he moaned again and again, seemingly enjoying the experience, "I knew you liked it." Kala said and went back to sucking him, she rubbed herself on his leg, "Mmmmm!" she moaned onto Zebulon, "Kala….." he really wanted her to pull her finger out, but another small part of him didn't. Kala shoved more of him into her throat, nearly pushing him over the edge, "Ohhhh." she fingered that spot in him again and it finally pushed him over the edge as he clenched around her finger and shoved himself down her throat, "Kala!" he came into her stomach, three times as much as before, making her look a few months pregnant, "Mmm, that was great!" Kala said pulling his limp member out but not her finger, "Can-Can you get your finger out please?" Zebulon asked out of breath, "No." "Why!?" she laid down, spooning him and kept her right hand down by his ass, "I'm going to keep it in there till you accept the fact that you like it." Zebulon lost his energy to fight and slowly started falling asleep, "It's ok I guess….." he mumbled and fell asleep.

 **Lime End Dumbass!**

Yfithjyfjdutfyjryshrstaryswtqdtjfyjcoguophovkhfhd

Umm, well, that happened, I have no idea what in the fuck I was thinking there, it just happened. Kala likes to mess with Zebulon? Imma say that.

See ya next time on, The Ultimate Dragon!

Me: Y'know, not having Juan is definitely boring, who wants to take his place?


	8. The Battle Begins

Chapter 8

Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty….. hehehe, more like smoking hot, mostly because this is chapter 8 of THE ULTIMATE DRAGON BITCHES! I know, been awhile huh? Sorry, don't ask why, I've had some complications so yeah, DEAL WITH IT. You're favorite, childish, dense, sadistic, slightly crazy and handsome Zebulon Crossworth is back to bang- err, I mean beat the shit out of people! TIME FOR MORE LEMONS, LANGUAGE AND LUDICROUS THINGS!

"Talk" _'Think'_ [Rakon inward] **[Rakon outward] "Attacks I guess?"**

Zebulon shot bolt upright in bed, "What the actual fuck?" he asked no one, getting up he went and put on his underwear and pants, right as the person on his bed awoke, "Huuaaaahh, morning already?" Kala asked, the blanket falling and revealing her large chest, Zebulon didn't even blink, "Oh, you're already up?" she looked over at Zebulon who didn't look very happy, "What's with that look? I though you enjoyed la-" "Never do that again." Zebulon interrupted, his voice cool and commanding, "What do you mean?" Kala asked playfully, not catching on that Zebulon was a little pissed, "You know exactly what I mean." he said, his voice leaving no room for argument, "O-Oh, sorry." Kala looked down at her lap, Zebulon sighed, "It's fine just, just don't talk about it, or do it again, that crossed a line." he grabbed a change of clothes and a towel, "I'm taking a shower, I'll see you downstairs." Zebulon walked out of his room, "I hope he's not angry…"

After another, "Oh so fun day!" of training, as Zebulon had put it, and another explanation about the great war that Zebulon silently slept through along with something Asia was doing, he awoke to be the only person at the table, a cup of tea in front of him with a note, "Derp, what's this?" he wondered, picking up the note and unfolding it, "For when you wake up, A" it took a few minutes of staring before Zebulon spoke again, "Who's A?" he wondered, "Silly Zebulon, me of course." a seductive voice said, two large, soft, and oh so squishy orbs were pressed against his broad shoulders and back, "A-Akeno?" Zebulon stuttered, looking at the bombshell whom put her head on his shoulder. "What are you doing?" Zebulon asked, managing to stay calm, "Hugging you, why?" she was indeed hugging him, her arms trying to wrap around his large form, "Nothing, so, what's up with the tea?" Zebulon wondered, lifting the cup to his face, _'Wait a second….'_ "This smells funny." he stated, sniffing the tea, "What's it smell like?" she asked, leaning into him more to sniff it, "Uhhh….." Zebulon blushed and tried to think, "Kinda smells like…" [Male testosterone enhancer and sleep drugs.] "A sleeping drug." Zebulon grinned, internally high-fiving Rakon, leaving out the other part, "Really? I don't smell anything." Akeno said, leaning further into him, "Uhh, are you trying to drug me?" Zebulon asked, losing his blush and turning serious. "What!? No, I would never do that!" Akeno bonked him on the head, "Ow, sorry, I can't be sure, who would've then?" Zebulon wondered, setting the tea down, "I don't know, any ideas?" Akeno turned and looked at him as he looked at her, their faces inches apart, "A-Akeno…." Zebulon blushed, "Zebulon…." Akeno blushed as well, leaning closer and closer before pressing her full, plump lips against his surprisingly soft ones, the kiss was full of passion, both of them really getting into it before they had to separate for air, Zebulon looked at Akeno, her face flushed as she tried to catch her breath, "You're- you're so beautiful…." he blushed deeply and stopped talking, "Oh, thank you." Akeno blushed, smiling at him, "Akeno." a stern voice said, both of them looked off to the side to see a very annoyed looking Rias who was only in her nightgown, "Oh hi Rias." Akeno smiled, Zebulon blushed deeply, noticing the position they were in, he had pulled her onto his lap, making her straddle him. "Uhh…." Zebulon tried to move but Akeno was pinning his shoulders down, "Would you mind getting off of him? I need to talk to him." Rias said, her eye twitching, "Sure, goodnight Zebulon." Akeno said, pecking him on the cheek before getting up and walking away, "N-Night…." Zebulon held his cheek, "Come on Zebulon." Rias said, turning and walking off, "Y-Yeah!" Zebulon got up and caught up with her, "So, are you mad?" Zebulon asked, "No." was the blunt answer that he was given that yielded the complete opposite of what she had said due to her tone, "Okay then…."

"So that's the game plan? Nice." Zebulon grinned at Rias after she had explained to him the battle plan, which took an hour due to him getting confused every ten seconds, "Yes, that's our plan to fight Riser." Rias said, sitting on the ledge of the weird Greek looking dome-thing, "Imma kick some bird brain ass!" Zebulon exclaimed, throwing a side kick, Rias giggled at his actions and closed her book, "So, I've been wondering, why do you have to marry this jackass anyway?" Zebulon asked, Rias sighed and stood up, "I'm a part of the Gremory family, my family name will always come before my personal preferences, it's just how it works." Rias explained, "Or it could not." she looked over at Zebulon, "This ain't the fourteen hundreds, it's the twenty first century whether your family likes it or not, time has changed and so has the way the world works, you're not the Gremory princess to me, you're Rias damnit, that's who you are, not a title or an honor." Zebulon finished, a flame burning upon his right hand. "Zebulon…" "And Gods damn me I ain't gonna let you be married off to some douchebag with fancy clothes, fuck that shit, till my last breath I ain't letting that happen, I'd fight the whole damn Underworld if that's what it takes, I'll shove my foot up Satan's ass if that's what it takes, I'll stick Hades' head in a toilet and drown him if that's what it'll take, I'll stuff a sword down Mars' throat, roast Zeus over a fire, shit on the whole Mount Olympus if THAT'S. WHAT. IT'LL. TAKE. DAMNIT!" Zebulon roared, fire and lightning covering his whole body, **[Lightning Flame Dragon Mode.]** Rakon's voice boomed, the sacred gear appearing on Zebulon's arm. "Zebulon….." Rias whispered, holding her hands to her mouth, a tear streaming down her cheek, Zebulon caught this and his lightning and flames went out, "Oh shit! Please don't cry!" he waved his hands wildly, "No, it's fine." Rias walked down to him and pulled his head into her chest, holding him tight, "Thank you Zebulon." she whispered, softly stroking his head. "Yeah, no problem….?" he was ultimately confused, _'What'd I do?'_ [How should I know? You flipped shit like an enraged gorilla and activated a very hard mode to achieve, being a lightning flame dragon now you're flames will be infused with that lightning you created.] Rakon explained, _'How?'_ [Luck?] _'Now who's the dumbass?'_ [Shut up.] Zebulon chuckled internally before feeling drowsy, "Mehhhhh…" he conked out right there, his face falling deeper into Rias' cleavage, "Zebulon?"

"Mehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… what the hell?" Zebulon woke up in his room, "Now how'd I get here?" he wondered, "We had to lug you back here." It was then he noticed the weight on his chest, "Oh, hey Raynare." Zebulon waved his free hand, his other, firmly placed on Raynare's right ass cheek, "Um, why's my hand there?" he asked, pulling away, "You were groping me in your sleep, it was nice." Raynare slid up him, her large breasts resting by his chin, "What!? Bullshit, how- why would I do that!?" Zebulon yelled, "I'm not sure, you kept sniffing me and then you started licking me." he blushed a deep red, "No way….." Raynare nodded, a small smirk on her face, "Did you want to keep going?" she asked, rubbing against him, "No Raynare, he needs to fight today." A hand chopped Raynare on the head, "Oww, that hurt Kala." Raynare sat up, rubbing her head, showing her full glory to Zebulon, his nose bled a little, "Oh, Zebulon, you're bleeding." Raynare leaned back down, her large breasts swaying with her movement, Zebulon's nose bleed got worse, "Oh no! Kala!" Kala was facepalming, "You idiot, he's bleeding because you're stimulating him, put some clothes on." she shoved Raynare off of Zebulon and out his room door, before sitting back down on his bed, "You alright?" her answer was a happy groan from Zebulon, "You dummy." Kala shook him back to reality, "Wha-wha? Oh hey!" he waved at her, Kala sighed, "You dummy, come on, we're gonna be late for your battle." she stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him up, "Oh yeah….. SHIT!" Zebulon grabbed his uniform and towel before darting out of his room and into the bathroom.

Zebulon sat on his bed, another hour or so till the rating game, Raynare was clinging to his front, Kala on his back and Asia was in her habit and clung to his left arm, "Be safe Zebulon, I-I don't want to see you hurt!" Raynare sobbed, "Yeah, I'll be alright." he patted her on the shoulder, it was like that until it was time to go, Zebulon stood and hit his alarm, effectively shutting it off, "Alright, let's go."

Zebulon sat back in his seat, looking at his right arm, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings till he heard, "Battlefield." "Huh? Yeah, where's that at?" he wondered, noticing Sona, Tsubaki, and Grayfia, "It's in an alternate dimensional space, since it's not real we can do whatever we want, burn it to the ground even." Akeno answered, smiling sadistically, Zebulon grew a similarly sadistic grin, "Hehehehe…" he chuckled darkly, rubbing his hands together, Sona wished them good luck and went on her way, Grayfia then spoke up, "I would also like to inform you that the great devil Lucifer will be watching." Rias blinked in surprise before sighing, "Oh, brother dearest." "Dafuq?" everyone turned to Zebulon, "Hold up, Satan's your bro?" Rias nodded, "Oh shit, please don't tell him about me shoving my foot up his ass!" Zebulon waved his hands wildly, "What?" Kiba asked, "I may have said that I'd shove my foot up Satan's ass to get Rias out of this marriage…. Hehehehe." Zebulon scratched his head awkwardly. "Sirzechs does not need to know." Grayfia winked at him, "Phew, that could have been bad." Zebulon sighed in relief, "It's time now." Grayfia said, readying a magic jumper circle-thingy, "Let's go!" Rias ordered, "AYE AYE CAPITAN!" Zebulon saluted and ran into the circle, everyone sighed at his actions, "Oh my, what ever will I do with you Zebulon?" Rias wondered, stepping into the circle, "You decided to take me, now you're stuck with me!" he grinned as they teleported…

Zebulon opened his eyes in the same room, "Heh? Did I break it?" he wondered, "Nope, this is our battlefield." Akeno said, giving him a small, glowing pink ball, "Whoa… what is it?" "It'll let us communicate while we're in the field." Rias explained, "Whoa, James Bond shit right here." Zebulon stuck it in his ear, Grayfia came over a communication system and explained everything, "Let the game begin."

Zebulon wasn't really paying attention until everyone had left already, "What? Oh, we're trappin shit?" he asked, "Yes, at least you didn't completely zone out, now come here." Rias sat on the one couch, "I want you to lay your head on my lap." Zebulon stood there blankly, "Uhh, what?" "Just do it." he nodded and walked over, laying his head in Rias' lap, a large blush on his face, "I had cast a spell on you when I first reincarnated you, it's time to unlock it." he rose a brow at her, "Heh?" Zebulon's eyes widened when he felt a rush of power flow through him, _'The hell?'_ "When I made you my pawn you took all eight of my pieces, what I didn't tell you was how much power you had received, I just unlocked some of it." Rias explained, stroking his blond locks. "Cool. Wha- Argh!" Zebulon smacked his head on the table when Rias stood up abruptly, "Damnit…"

"Alright guys, commence Operation: Phenex Ashes." Rias ordered over the comms, "Hell yeah." Zebulon opened the window and jumped out, landing with a crack, "Once you two are in the gym you cannot avoid a conflict, kick some Phenex ass." Zebulon grinned at Koneko, "Again, hell yeah." he took off for the gym, Koneko right behind, "Rakon, make sure you don't forget." The dragon laughed in his head, [How could I you jackass?] Zebulon smirked and snuck into the gym, backstage, "They're here." Koneko said, nodding to the lights turning on, "Smells like Gremory, come out come out wherever you are!" a voice called, Zebulon smirked and vanished in a puff of flames and lightning, "Looking for me BITCH!?"

Lhdiahufghewoqhvdlvegrye8u9iwoqklamnbfvgrye9eiwslnbvfislmvbhfudiosqldmfvhuidoslfvbhueidwosk

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, I so happy that I did this, I hope no one is too annoyed, like I said, don't ask, I don't feel like explaining, just enjoy yourself, sorry for the short chapter though.

See ya next time on, The Ultimate Dragon!

Yeah, wait, I didn't know this story existed!

Me: Deathtrap, err, Zeke, what are you doing here? This isn't even your universe.

Zeke: I know but, I always follow you so, when where you gonna reveal this asshole that seems to be copying me?

Me: I made Zebulon before you, quit bitchin.

Zeke: HOW DARE YOU!? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME?!

Me: Whoa, whoa, settle down.

Zeke: SETTLE DOWN?! *Racks Shotgun*

Me: Oh shit.


	9. Fight Fire With More Fire

Chapter 9

Back again to F*CK SH*T up! LET'S GET IT ON!

"Talk" _'Think'_ [Rakon inward] **[Rakon outward] "Attack"**

The only sound heard after Zebulon's shout was his foot impacting Shueran's face, sending the rook into a wall, "WOOOOOO! HAHAHAHA!" he laughed manically, "I might be a pawn but I can kick serious ass!" the Ultimate Gear appeared on his arm, **[Enhance!]** the orbs blinked as he felt more power rush into him, "Hehehehe…. Time to play!" Zebulon smiled sadistically at the other pawns who were still shocked at his display of purely human power. "Zebulon, you take care of those three, I'll take on the rook." Koneko ordered, "Fine by me, three on one, HERE I COME!" Zebulon bent low and dashed forward, Mira, the pawn with the staff met him in the middle, aiming a blow to his gut, "Oh no you don't girl!" Zebulon gripped the staff with his gear and shattered it, "Bye bye now!" he roundhouse kicked her in the head with a lightning flame coated leg, "Damn that lightning charged fire is awesome!" Zebulon shouted, grinning at the flames and lightning that started to coat his body, Ile and Nel charged him with their chainsaws, "You beat Mira, But!" "We're stronger than her!" Ile shouted, followed by Nel, they swung at Zebulon's sides, intending to cut him in half, "Nope." He vanished in a puff of flames and lightning, making them clash blades, "Playing with chainsaws is dangerous, be more careful next time." Zebulon sent a devastating right hook into their heads, knocking them out with a blast of fire and lightning, "You good Koneko?" he turned and had to catch Koneko as she skidded to a stop before him. "That all you got little girl?" Shueran asked, her fist aflame, "You're an idiot." Zebulon sighed, it distracted the other rook enough for Koneko to surprise her and knock her out with an uppercut, "Nice, let's get out of here!" he took off for the exit, Koneko right behind him "I didn't need your help dumbass!" Koneko called, "Yeah whatev-" Zebulon was interrupted when the Gym blew up, throwing him on his ass.

Akeno smiled and licked her finger at the destruction she had caused, "Hey, looking good up there!" she looked down to see Zebulon's grinning face, "I liked the boom part! We better start moving now!" he got up and started catching up to Koneko, only to watch her get blown up in front of him, "KONEKO!" He looked up to see Riser's Queen floating above him, Koneko's unconscious form faded away, "You fuckin' hoe bag! Get your slutty ass down here so I can shove my fucking foot up its gaping entrance!" Zebulon cussed like a sailor at her, she only huffed and turned her attention to Akeno, "You bitch! You asked for it you-!" "Zebulon!" Rias' voice in his ear stopped his cursing rant. "Yes?" Rias sighed in his ear, "Quit getting pissed off, Koneko's going to be fine, Kiba is the one that needs your help, go!" Zebulon nodded to himself, "Alright, where is he?" he focused on the noise around him and heard the clashing of blades, he grinned and vanished in flames.

"GOTCHA BITCH!" Zebulon appeared behind Kiba in time to send his right heel into Karlamine's face as Kiba clashed with Siris, "You came at the right time Zebulon, the party was just getting started." Kiba chuckled, Zebulon backed into him and caught Karlamine's sword with his Gear, "Seems as though I'm a little late as you've already started without me." Zebulon grinned over his shoulder at him, "Take them together?" Kiba asked, Zebulon nodded and busted the sword in his grip. "I don't give six shits about who you are, I just got to beat your ass!" Zebulon grinned madly and lit ablaze, forcing the opponents away from him, the rook decided to charge his lightning flame coated form anyway, "I am a rook in Riser's command, my name is Isabela, the one who shall defeat you, twisted man!" she jumped into the air and cocked a fist back. "Eat my shit." Zebulon fired a ball of flames at her, forcing her to take the attack and land, "Coward! Face me in hand to hand combat!" "Gladly." Isabela was shocked when he appeared before her and landed a massive hook to her face, throwing her into Karlamine, the twin cat girls were the next to jump him, Zebulon merely caught their wrists and slammed them into the ground. **[Enhance!]** "Oh, so now you enhance me!?" [Shut up.] Zebulon chuckled at Rakon and coated his left hand in lightning, "Alright sword freak, let's see what you got." Karlamine had recovered and was charging him with a flame coated blade, "You don't even have a sword!" Zebulon grinned, "I know, but he does." He jumped up, allowing Kiba to come in and knock the knight down with a mighty swing she was not expecting, "Here's a charge for your sword." Zebulon landed next to Kiba and transferred his black and orange lightning into the blade, electrifying it, "Have a ball with that." Zebulon ducked under a swing from an ice blade before kicking his leg out, catching Karlamine in the gut. "Hey Kiba, I got a terribly dangerous but hilariously fun idea!" Zebulon called, evading swings from Isabela whom had gotten up and charged him, again, "What's that?" Kiba asked, blocking a swing from Siris, "Just get ready to unleash one of your strongest attacks!" Zebulon burst into flames and lightning as the orbs on his gauntlet started blinking rapidly, "Back I say! Back!" he swung a whip of his power around, keeping his foes at bay. "Are you ready Kiba!?" Zebulon shouted as he turned and ran toward Kiba whom kicked his opponent away, "Bring it!" he yelled, raising his sword to stab the ground, "Here we go!" **[Hyper Enhance!]** he tapped Kiba on the back with his gear, **[Power Transfer!] "SWORD BIRTH!"** Kiba stabbed his sword into the ground, making thousands of swords shoot up and impale all of their opponents in different places. "Whoa, I didn't think you'd do that, is that your Sacred Gear?" Zebulon asked as he stood back up, looking around at the swords as the defeated disappeared, "Yeah, I can create swords of all kinds…." Kiba swayed and almost fell over but took a knee, "Shit, are you alright!?" Zebulon dropped next to him, "Yes, I'm just worn out, you gave me a lot of power that I almost couldn't handle." He leaned on his sword, taking deep breaths, "Sorry, I didn't think it was a lot." Zebulon scratched his head, "Well, you recover for now, I'll be-" _"One Queen, Rias, retired."_ Kiba looked up at Zebulon, "Zebulon, don't freak out, Akeno's fine! I promise!" he didn't hear him, Zebulon just looked at Akeno's fading form as Riser's Queen smirked, "RISER, YOU FUCKING BASTARD, I. WILL. END. **YOU."** Zebulon's voice turned dark and draconic as he exploded with lightning flames, taking off towards the battle on the school roof, "ZEBULON!"

Riser smirked as he saw his queen defeat Akeno, "Look at that, she lost." "RISER, YOU FUCKING BASTARD, I. WILL. END. **YOU."** Riser turned and saw the massive ball of lightning coated flames heading for him, he grew his wings and flew back, the roof blew apart in front of him, the flames died down a little and the smoke cleared, revealing a rage filled Zebulon. "Aw, is the little pawn angry?" Riser taunted, "Promotion, Queen." Zebulon said in an eerily calm voice, "Do you think that will help you? Riser is much too powerful for you!" Riser's eyes widened when Zebulon appeared right in front of him, "FUCK YOU!" Zebulon's right fist connected with Riser's face, sending him into the wall behind him. "I'M GONNA BEAT YOUR PANSY ASS FACE IN SO MUCH THAT NO ONE WILL RECOGNIZE YOU!" Zebulon didn't give Riser time to recover when he blasted forward and punched him again, and again, beating him brutally, so much so that Riser's regeneration couldn't keep up, the orbs on Zebulon's gauntlet blinked rapidly as his hits started getting harder and stronger. "Zebulon! Stop! You're using too much magic!" Rias shouted, he didn't hear her over the explosions his powers gave off every punch, she couldn't help but only watch as Riser's queen fired a blast at Zebulon that knocked him to the ground, "Ughhh, YOU! YOU FUCKING CUNT!" Zebulon saw her and rocketed up towards her, "EAT A BAG OF SHIT BITCH!" he connected a deadly right cross to her face, causing a small shockwave, **[Ultimate Enhance!]** his left fist connected to the side of her head, causing another shockwave and sending her into the ground with a loud crack. "You little fucker, you hit Riser, for that you will die!" Riser shouted as his face reformed, getting down from his crater, Zebulon landed, his flames and lightning had died out but he was glowing orange, "Does it look like I give a shit asswipe?" Zebulon growled, "First you pissed me off by hurting Koneko, then you team up on Kiba, and finally you crossed the finish line on my rage when you hurt Akeno, if anyone's gonna die, it'll be **you."** His voice changed again, unnerving Riser as he slowly took steps towards him, "Riser is not scared of a weak pawn like you… even if you took out my Queen in two hits…" Riser backed up, **"Dragon…. ROAR!"** Zebulon cocked his head back before firing a massive swirling beam of black dragon power at Riser from his mouth, hitting him dead on, "AGGGHHHAAAAAHHH!" Riser screamed as the beam hit him, blowing the whole front of the school to smithereens.

"How'd you like that? You fucking pussy." Zebulon spit out the last of the dragon energy, blowing up a small wall, a few moments passed before Zebulon glared at a hand on the edge "Riser…. Is impressed…" Riser climbed up with one arm as his body reformed, "But, you cannot defeat me…" he stood up and glared at Zebulon whom looked tired and ready to fall over, _'Shit, I used up a lot of my power…. Wait, I can just eat his fire, right?'_ [Yes, it will restore your magic quite a bit and run him dry of his, reforming after your last attack really took it out of him.] He grinned as Riser approached "Do you think your death is funny!?" Riser punched him across the jaw, Zebulon cracked his jaw and grinned at him again, "That barely hurt." Riser then started beating on him, "Don't mock me you idiotic punk!" he kneed him in the chest, "You will never win, I won't lose to some reincarnated child like yourself!" He then tossed Zebulon down onto the other part of the roof and jumped down, "That all you got asshole?" Riser grabbed his collar, "Time to shut that disrespectful mouth of yours, Riser will kill you!" he started building a massive fire attack in his hand, "Bring it, Faggot." Zebulon grinned, "AARRRRAAHHHH!" "NO DON'T KILL HIM!" Rias came and tackled Riser, "I resign! Just please don't kill him!" she cried, her tears flowing freely. "Rias… Why?" Zebulon was unharmed, Riser's beating had little effect on him, he was just out of magic and power, Riser smiled and held Rias to him, "I won't just for you." Zebulon growled deeply, suddenly the whole area faded, pushing him into the darkness…

Zebulon awoke in his bed, missing most of his clothes, excepting his underwear, "When did I get home?" he got up and looked for his uniform, it was nowhere to be found so he put on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with his black combat boots, he grabbed his black jacket with the orange stripes and put it on, "I forgot this thing was leather." A white magic circle suddenly appeared in his room, Grayfia materialized from it, "I see you're awake, that's good." she smiled a little at him, "Yeah, how long was I out?" Zebulon asked, "A few days, today is the day of Lady Rias and Lord Riser's wedding." Grayfia answered, she wasn't surprised when some lightning flames flickered off of him. "That punk ass, where is he!?" Zebulon cracked his knuckles, Grayfia held a slip of paper out to him, "Dafuq? What's this?" he took it, looking at the magic circle on it, "A message from SirZechs, 'Come and crash the party if you want my sister back.'" Zebulon smirked, "That sounds like a wonderful wedding invitation, tell him I'm on my way." Grayfia smirked as well and bowed before leaving. Zebulon stuck the slip into his pocket as the door opened, there stood Asia, Kala, and Raynare, staring at him, "ZEBULON!" "Oh shit." the three tackle hugged him onto his bed, Kala and Raynare smothered his face in their cleavage, "Murfurdur!" mumbled Zebulon, trying desperately to breathe, "I'm so glad you're ok!" Raynare cried, "Me too!" Kala did as well, _'I don't have time, I need to crash that wedding.'_ "Hey, listen please." Zebulon sat them up, Raynare and Kala straddling his legs and Asia on his waist. "I need to get going, I won't be long, I have to pluck some Phoenix feathers. When I get back you can stay with me for as long as you need, ok?" the girls nodded, "Thanks, let me get up." Zebulon wiggled out from under them as they moved, he stood up and grinned, "Like I said, I won't be long." he hugged each of them quickly, "I hope my welcome stays warm till I get back." Zebulon pulled the slip from his pocket and transferred some power into it, making him vanish in a flash.

SirZechs clapped after Riser's speech as Rias came onto the stage, he then looked at his watch, "Three, two, one." *BOOM* all attention was drawn to the massive explosion that destroyed the front doors of the palace, "Hey faggot, long time no see, not that I like looking at your stupid face anyway." A familiar voice chuckled in the smog, an orange gleam showed through as it cleared, there, in the middle of the palace hall, stood Zebulon, ready to kick ass with his Ultimate Gear, "I'm here to kick ass and chew bubble gum, and I'm all out of bubble gum." Zebulon grinned, "Zebulon!" Rias shouted, "Yeah, that's me, I don't see Faggot anywhere, his stupid red suit usually stands out." He was clearly looking in Riser's direction, "Oh wait, he's wearing white today, I forgot! Ah, there he is-OH GODS MY EYES, IT'S HIDEOUS!" Zebulon screamed and covered his eyes after making eye contact with Riser, the crowd chuckled, as did SirZechs, "What is the meaning of this!?" Riser shouted, "It's entertainment, and I have to say, I'm liking it already." SirZechs chuckled, Zebulon gave him a thumbs up, "What do you mean Lucifer?" Riser asked, "I mean that I was, unsatisfied with how your battle ended, he was planning something when you were about to kill him and I was utterly disappointed when Rias forfeited the match and I think everyone would like to see you two fight." He explained, Zebulon grinned sadistically at Riser, "Time to pluck the birdie's wings." Riser was again, unnerved by him, taking an unconscious step back, "Something wrong little bird? Where's all that confidence and stuck up pride? Are you letting a teenager scare you?" Zebulon taunted, "No." "If you're up for it, we'd love to see a rematch." SirZechs said, egging him on, "Fine!" Riser shouted, "Riser shall end this foolish boy once and for all." His attention was drawn back to Zebulon who was laughing quietly, "He thinks he's gonna end me when he almost pissed himself just now! HAHAHAHA!" SirZechs smirked as Riser got angrier, "So, Zebulon, what do you want as your prize for winning?" he asked, Zebulon stopped laughing and turned to him, "Hey, your sister isn't a prize to be won, but if anything, I want her freed from this marriage bullshit!" he shouted, bursting into lightning flames. "Fine, if that is what you wish, defeat Riser and your demands will be met." SirZechs grinned, _'Riser has no chance against a raging Dragon!'_ he thought, looking at the man as he glared at Zebulon, "I will end you…" Riser growled, **"I dare you to try."** Zebulon's demonic voice responded, his lightning flames flickering over his body, "To the arena!" SirZechs shouted, the two fighters were then teleported.

Zebulon opened his eyes to see the massive arena, his grin widened when Riser appeared before him, his lightning flames vanished but the vicious grin he wore stayed. "Are you ready to lose, boy?" Riser asked, removing his coat, "No, and I'm not having a strip battle with you, put your clothes back on!" Zebulon jested, making Riser fume, "Shut your stupid mouth!" he gathered a vortex of flames and launched them at Zebulon. "Perfect!" Rias' pawn took his fighting stance and took the attack head on, bursting into Phenex flames, "Stupid child." Riser grunted, slightly winded from his attack, "Aw man, your flames taste awful!" Riser looked up in horror to see Zebulon sucking his flames down like a slushy, "What the hell?" Riser asked, completely astonished. "Hey man, *MUNCH, NOM* you should have seen something like this coming, I took your attack head on." Zebulon said plainly, finished with his meal, "Huh, that was actually pretty filing!" he burst into lighting flames, producing more heat than before, making Riser shield himself, "Ready for an ass whooping?" Zebulon grinned, his Ultimate Gear appearing on his arm. "I will destroy you!" Riser flew into the air and started a charging descent, [Hey, are you ready?] _'You bet your scaly ass!'_ [Time for your balance breaker.] **[Ultimate Dragon Balance Breaker: Ultimatum Armor!]** Riser covered his eyes and stopped flying as a bright orange light engulfed the arena, it slowly died down, Riser's eyes widened, where Zebulon once stood was a small crater, "Where did he- GAHH!" a black scale armored fist punched him in the back, slamming him into the ground. "I'm not fucking around Riser, you're getting your ass kicked." Zebulon's metallic, echoing voice spoke, his armor was a black with orange accented version of Albion's and Ddraig's armor, it had the horns but they were all facing backwards and were white, the majority of the armor was like Albion's but the wings and helmet were Ddraig's, any other accents were white and the armor was black with the orange eye pieces and orbs. "What the hell are you?!" Riser shouted, staring in fear from the crater his body made, "I'm Zebulon Crossworth, the Ultimate Dragon." Zebulon answered, gathering black Dragon power in his right hand, "You…. You won't win!" Riser shot up at him, ready to hit him with a blast of fire, **"Dragon Beam!"** Zebulon fired a direct blast out of his right hand, catching Riser in the face and smashing him into the ground with a thundering boom. "GRAHHHHHH!" Riser burst from the ground, intending to destroy his enemy with one fiery blow, his flaming fist connected with Zebulon's palm, resulting in another boom, "Rage, it's what I lost our last encounter with." Zebulon punched Riser in the face, sending him into the ground with a sonic boom, "But I was taught better than that." He gathered Dragon power in his right hand, **[Enhance!]** the armor shouted, "My friends, they taught me how to deal with my power and control it. I was taught to focus on my opponent. I was taught that if I can imagine it, I can create it. I was taught to attack my opponent's core with force." Zebulon's right hand lit ablaze with lightning flames, **[Enhance!]** the power in his right hand grew as he made a fist, and Riser stared in awe at the crushing power. "Get him Zebby!" Akeno's voice shouted, Zebulon looked up, seeing her face in the sky, "Hey Riser…" he called, "What?!" the angry Phenex yelled back, "Yippy ki yay mothafucka!" Zebulon launched at Riser, the firebird doing the same, both shouting battle cries, Zebulon cocked his magic and power coated fist back, **"DRACONIC PUNISHMENT!"**

 **[Zebulon.]** "Ugh…" Zebulon groaned as he sat up in his armor, a few broken pieces falling off, the two orbs on his right for arm glowing, "Yeah Rakon?" he answered, **[You beat him, he's a step away from death though. The Draconic Punishment spell was a bad idea, I feel as though we should keep it as a last resort.]** Zebulon looked around, the arena was destroyed, his helmet retracted, "Holy fuck…" **[Exactly. You were unprepared for the amount of power in that spell, if you hadn't consumed those flames, it might have drained you. We must be very careful, you've used this power without concern, it's time to change that, your soul is strong making my power volatile, you're a deadly, dangerous man, you should be locked in the Underworld and trained as a W.M.D. and used for settling disputes.]** The Dragon explained, Zebulon got up shakily, the floor below him crumbled and he sustained flight with his wings, "Shit, Rakon, I can't fly for long!" he grunted, he then realized the shattered armor on his left arm, "Fuck! Is my arm broken!?" he screamed, [No, your shoulder is dislocated, a simple fix.] Rakon sighed, "Oh good… fuck, looks like I'm falling into the abyss." Zebulon sighed, his wings gave out and his armor vanished as he fell. "Zebulon!" Zebulon blinked as he saw red, "Dafuq…? UGHFF!" his face was mushed into Rias' chest, "Thank you Zebulon! You're amazing!" she cried, "What? I said I'd get you- MURF!" Rias interrupted him with a kiss, shocking the boy in her arms, "I'm so happy…" she whispered, hugging him close, "Yeah… I should hope so." Zebulon slowly fell into unconsciousness.

Hjdqwok[efgh9fwe-jqdw[onkew9r23-jo[wqfds;kfndoehr0t8idfnlie9w0dqiojeihjok

HOLY SHIT! Zebulon's power is so volatile, he could destroy himself if he doesn't watch it! Wonder what that means for his other enemies? :0

See ya next time on, The Ultimate Dragon!

Me: I silenced Zeke in the recent chapter of The Color of Blood but, THAT DOESN'T ME HE CAN'T STILL MURDER ME!

Zeke: *Pulls chainsaw and cuts through a wall*

Me: SHIT!

Zeke: *Writes 'I will kill you!' on note pad*

Me: HELP ME!

Greg: I'll save you!

Me: FUCK YOU GREG! *Knocks Greg out*

Zeke: *Laughs silently, then gives chase*


	10. Afterwards

Chapter 10

"Talk" _'think'_ **"Attacks"** [Rakon inward] **[Rakon outward]**

Zebulon blinked, he saw the plain ceiling of his room and sighed, "That was entertaining, I can't believe Rakon recorded what happened…"

 _FLASHBACK_

An explosion ensued soon after Zebulon's attack connected with Riser's face, shockwaves of lightning flames destroyed the arena and a basic black hole opened in the center and annihilated the middle of the stadium before vanishing after a few seconds. Zebulon's armored form slammed through a wall and slumped on the ground, Riser was wedged into a wall, his whole body broken, bruised and burned, he looked almost dead as his family and peerage came to his rescue. "This boy Rias… he's dangerous, I'm surprised such a volatile and headstrong person exists, with Rakon the Abyss Dragon at his side, please keep an eye on him and train him well, he'll be very useful in the future." SirZechs said to Rias, "I will…" Rias said before taking off towards Zebulon's landing zone, "Zebulon!"

 _FLASHBACK END_

"Ugh, why am I so heavy? Wait, I know why." Zebulon looked down and sure enough, Kala and Raynare where on him, cuddling very close, [Take advantage of this situation.] Rakon said, "Yeah, no." Zebulon replied, trying to get out from under the two girls. "Zebulon?" Kala woke up, looking up at him, "Oh hi…" Zebulon grinned sheepishly, "You're awake!" Kala wrapped her arms around his head and pushed his face into her chest, "Murduffffrffdurrr durrdurrrr." Zebulon said something but it was of course muffled, "I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried when you were dragged in here and looked like a freight train had hit you!" Kala cried, squeezing him closer. "Zebulon!" Raynare had also woke up and now grabbed him, squishing his head into her breasts, "UGH, gurrr!" Zebulon exclaimed, again muffled, "Ohhh! I was so worried! I thought my sweet Zebulon would never wake up!" Raynare cried, pulling his head out and kissing him, "Murfd!" this surprised Zebulon, but he didn't move, after a moment she pulled away, letting him sit up with a slight dazed look. "Uh… I'm just gonna… go see what's going on…" Zebulon said slowly, getting up and heading out the door…

"I can't believe this! How many girls is he going to bring into our house mom!?" Zebulon heard Laura's voice inside his mother's room, "Laura, it's fine, we have the room and your father should be back soon, he'll most likely buy us a much larger house." His mother explained, "That's not my point, all of these girls are here because they want to be with Zebby, that isn't right! Only one girl should be for him and one that we approve of!" Laura responded, "Zebulon is smart, I wouldn't worry about him, what you should worry about is the fact that he has a tendency to eavesdrop." The door suddenly opened and Laura was met with Zebulon's blank expression, "I don't need you to control who comes into my life, I do just fine on my own, you know that better than anyone." Zebulon said without a tone, turning and heading for the stairs, "Zebby…" Laura whispered, "He's fine Laura, leave him alone."

Zebulon found his boots and jacket by the door, he threw them on and opened the front door, several boxes were being piled onto the porch, "What the hell?" he wondered, maneuvering between them and onto the sidewalk, "Zebulon, you're awake!" Rias exclaimed, walking over and hugging him. "Rias? What's all this?" Zebulon asked, gesturing to the moving truck, "I'm moving in." Rias said, plainly, waving to the moving men as the truck left, "Seriously?" Zebulon blinked at her, she nodded, "….Goddamn it." Zebulon suddenly walked away, leaving a confused Rias.

 _'_ _Great. First Kala, then Raynare and Asia, now Rias? What's next? The fucking Victoria's Secret models? I can't take this shit… this is why Laura was upset, I'm fucking everything up like always.'_ Zebulon thought in anger, sitting at a park bench, a man in a grey suit and fedora sat down next to him, "Great day isn't it?" the man asked, "Yeah, it is." Zebulon answered, "Is there something wrong son?" the man asked, "Nothing you would understand." Zebulon replied, "Are you sure son?" the man took off his hat. "Yes, I'm…. Dad!" Zebulon exclaimed, hugging the man next to him, the man was a shorter and brown haired version of Zebulon, "Haha, good to see you Zebulon, how are you doing?" his father asked, looking over his son, "Better that you're here, you will not believe what's going on at our house." Zebulon told him, "Let me see for myself, let's walk." His father said, getting up with him and heading back towards their house, "I also got you something when I came back, it'll be at the house when we get there." Zebulon beamed with excitement at his father's words, "Is it a surprise?" Zebulon asked, "Now that would entail that I bought it without knowing what you wanted." Zebulon almost vibrated, "YEAHHHHHHHHH!"

Zebulon yelled with pure excitement, a black, Kawasaki Ninja was parked outside of his house, his father smiled as Zebulon jumped on the bike, "Aw man! This is AWESOME!" he yelled, turning the bike on, the engine roared to life and he put on a black helmet, "Joy ride?" he asked, turning to his father, "Go for it, you have your license." His father answered, "HELL YEAHHHHHHH!" Zebulon screamed, he revved the engine and took off down the road, the bike screaming along the way, "What was that Edward?" Zebulon's mother came outside and grasped her husband's arm, "Just something I bought for Zebulon, no need to worry Elizabeth." Edward answered, kissing his wife. "Mom, what's going-? DAD!" Laura came outside, Edward turned to face her and caught his daughter in a hug, "Good to see you Laura, how has my daughter been doing?" he asked, rubbing the top of her head, "Oh, my, god! You will not believe who mom and Zebulon are letting stay in our house, come here!" Laura drug her father into the house, Elizabeth followed with a smile.

"Hello!" all the girls in the living room said in unison when Edward entered the house, "Oh, I suppose these lovely ladies are the ones staying here?" he wondered, smiling at all of them, "Yes! They all know Zebulon well enough to barge into his room!" Laura hissed, giving the group a harsh glare, "I don't suppose they could do that behemoth I call a son any harm now could they?" Edward asked with a laugh. "No, Zebulon's such a sweetie, I'm Rias, Zebulon's classmate." Rias introduced, shaking Edward's hand, "Edward Crossworth, of course, I'm Zebulon's father, hard to believe right?" Edward asked, "No, you look alike, especially your green eyes." Rias said, "Wait a second, are you the Edward Crossworth, the multi-millionaire banker and owner of Crossworth Motors?" Kala asked, pointing to a picture of Edward on a magazine. "Yes I am. Zebulon is my inheritor of the company, Laura wished to pursue law so the "throne" per-say, falls to Zebulon." Edward explained, the girls all stared at him, "And you live here why?" Raynare asked, "I'm a minimalist." Edward answered with a smile. "I don't get it either, I told dad to buy a bigger house but he said this one was fine, I just think he's cheap." Zebulon said as he came in, hanging his coat up, "I'm not cheap, I just bought you a motorcycle!" Edward retorted, "I know! I'm just messing with you!" Zebulon laughed, "You're the cheapskate if I ever knew one, you don't even use any of your allowance!" Edward exclaimed, giving Zebulon a small push. "How much is your allowance?" Raynare asked, "I get fifty grand every month but I don't buy anything with it so it goes in my bank account." Zebulon responded, "And you took me to a fast food joint on our date when you could've afforded a five star restaurant, how cheap are you!?" Raynare exclaimed, glaring at him. "Date?" Edward, Elizabeth and Laura wondered, turning to face Zebulon, "Wait! I want to go on a date with Zebulon! That's no fair!" Kala exclaimed, "Me too please." Asia said, "That sounds fun, going on a date with Zebulon." Rias pondered the thought. "… Uh… Um….. Oops?" Zebulon shrugged, grinning nervously, his mother gave him a look but sighed, Laura was glaring at him, his father grinned and gave him a thumbs up, Kala was glaring and pouting, Asia was pouting, Raynare was also glaring at him and Rias was still pondering the thought. "IFORGOTTOGETGASBYE!" Zebulon yelled quickly before grabbing his coat and bolting out the door, "ZEBULON!" his bike roared down the street…

Zebulon came to a screeching halt by a gas pump, he breathed in relief before taking his helmet off and turning the bike off, [Nice save.] Rakon said sarcastically, "Thanks for the help back there." Zebulon shot back, pulling out a brown wallet and inserting a card into the pump, [That was too funny to help you with.] the dragon said, chuckling. "Shut up." Zebulon sighed, pumping gas into his bike, he watched someone walk out of the convenience store, "Kiba?" Kiba looked over and saw Zebulon by the pump, "Zebulon, wow, nice bike." Kiba said, walking over with his bag. "Yeah, my dad just got it for me." Zebulon put the gas pump back and grabbed his helmet, "Nice, your dad must have a good job." Kiba commented, "Yeah, owning Crossworth Motors has perks." Zebulon said, hopping on the bike, "Wait, the massive car producer that just opened a branch here in Japan?" Kiba asked, "Yeah, why?" Zebulon rose a brow. "I didn't know you were rich." Kiba said sheepishly, "No one did till my dad came home, great, now everyone's gonna want some money to borrow and shit…" Zebulon realized, sighing in annoyance, "Well, I don't want any money but, I would like a ride home, if you don't mind, this is the closest store to my house and well, it's a pretty long walk." Kiba said, scratching his head with a grin. Zebulon blinked, "….. Alright, I won't ask why… get on…" he sighed, Kiba smiled and got on the passenger seat of the bike, holding onto Zebulon's shoulders, "Here, take the helmet." Zebulon handed him the helmet, "Oh, alright." Kiba put it on and went back to holding on, "Which way?" Zebulon asked, "I'll direct you, go straight for now." Kiba answered, they set off down the road.

Zebulon came to a stop in front of a small house, Kiba got off and handed Zebulon the helmet, "Thanks Zebulon, I appreciate it." Kiba thanked him, "Don't mention it, seriously, don't." Zebulon said, putting the helmet on and taking off, "I wonder why he'd say that?"

Zebulon opened his front door slowly, peeking in he didn't see any threat to his wellbeing and entered silently, he smelled food and went into the kitchen, "There you are Zebulon, come, sit down, dinner's almost ready." Edward told him, gesturing to the chair across from him. "Awesome…" Zebulon sighed, plopping into his chair, "There's my Zebby, how do you like your new bike?" Elizabeth asked, kissing her son on the head, "It's really… really fast." Zebulon grinned, "You'll have to take me for a ride some time then." Rias said from in the kitchen. "What the? Is Rias cooking?" Zebulon wondered, "Yes she is! It smells amazing Rias dear!" Elizabeth exclaimed, going back into the kitchen, "I've got to ask Zebulon, how did you get four girls to move in with you but only dated one?" Edward asked his son, leaning forward a bit. "Honestly dad, I have no clue. They just kind of… did… I had no real say in the matter or even asked them to." Zebulon sighed deeply, his father blinked at him, "I knew you were a stud kid! Keep it up!" Edward smiled, making Zebulon sigh even more, _'I forgot how much my father is similar to you Rakon.'_ He heard the dragon chuckle, [I'm flattered, looks like there's no stopping you from taking as many girls as you want.] Rakon said, _'Goddamn it… I might as well, it's just going to get worse from here on out so… I ain't got a choice…'_ Zebulon thought with dismay, letting himself sink into his seat. "Don't look so down Zebulon, you've got four girls to make you happy." Edward hinted, "Oh shut up dad…" he laughed at his son's reply, "Ughhhhh….." Zebulon slowly slid down his seat more, _'AW HELL NAW!'_

The o' mighty wielder of the Ultimate Gear, host of the Abyss Dragon Rakon, fell tiredly into his bed, his fatigue stemming from all the shit he went through in one simple day, he fell into a deep sleep after laying there for a few minutes, his dreams his only source for peace and relaxation.

"Damn it… I can't even have a normal dream?" Zebulon wondered, everything was blurry and Rakon was standing next to him in his human form, "I guess not, I'm not even sure what this is, it seems to depict a great battle and then something amazing, I couldn't even begin to imagine what it could be." They were watching everything happen, it was so blurry and choppy that neither could figure it out, "Can we stop this? I'm bored." Zebulon groaned, sitting on nothing, "Yes." Rakon responded, Zebulon was able to shift the dream to a quiet meadow with a tree, he laid under the shade. "I need a good relaxing dream, take a load off Rakon, go burn down that village I put over there." Zebulon said lazily, waving towards a large village off in the distance, "I think I'd rather join you, I'd like to see what humans find relaxing." Rakon said, laying down near Zebulon. "I find it relaxing because there's nothing going on, just some birds chirping, the leaves blowing in the soft wind, the temperature is perfect, the sky is clear, the sun is warm, the world isn't taking a big shit on my mood." Zebulon explained with a laid back tone, closing his eyes, "Hmm, I can see why you find this relaxing… it invokes the mind to slow down and appreciate the small things." Rakon said, rolling a blade of grass in his fingers. "Exactly… as crazy and as hyper as I am, I love to stop and relax, like the world can go fuck a pole for all I care, let me relax." Zebulon said, Rakon chuckled, "We should relax more often, it's quite nice…" Rakon said, closing his eyes, "I think I shall join your real body in slumber…" he snored softly, it didn't bother Zebulon at all, "Peace, stay for a while…"

 _Morning…_

Zebulon woke up, he looked at the clock, "Well shit, I have to get to school…" he mumbled, getting up, or tried to, "What the hell?" he looked down and saw a naked Rias hugging him and holding him down, "Hmm? Oh, morning Zebulon." Rias smiled at him, "Why are you in my bed?" he asked, "You had already fallen asleep and I wanted you use you as a body pillow…" she explained, climbing on top of him. "So Zebulon, do you think something… sexy would improve communication between me and you?" Rias asked forwardly, "Um… I don't know… maybe?" Zebulon looked very confused, "I think so." Rias leaned down and kissed his forehead, Zebulon blushed and tried not to move much. "Do you like my boobs Zebulon? They're all yours if you want." Rias purred, running a finger along his scar, Zebulon visibly shuddered, "Oh? Is your scar sensitive?" she asked, "Yeah… the nerves are all screwed up there…" he explained, putting his hand over the scar, "Let me see it, please?" Rias asked, giving him a puppy eye look. "Okay… be careful." Zebulon said, removing his hand from the right side of his face, Rias laid down on top of him and examined the scar, "When Asia told me about how you got this scar, I was surprised a bit but then I remembered who you are, you're Zebulon, funny, cute, tall, strong, crazy, nice, caring, forgiving, handsome, and my pawn…" Rias mumbled, tracing the outside of his scar. "Thanks… um, the knife that cut me was a serrated one, it tore up my nerves, veins and skin so much that the doctors thought I'd need a skin graft but, I healed miraculously, you can see damage inside my mouth too and along my jawbone… it actually hurts a little to this day… I can't eat on that side of my mouth… it would tear and start bleeding." Zebulon explained, wincing when Rias hit a painful spot. "You deal with this every day?" Rias asked, his scar was as deep as he said, it was about an inch wide in the center and smaller on the ends, it started right below his ear, extending down his cheek and jaw onto his chin where it stopped. "Have you ever asked Asia to heal it? She can heal everything that hurts but the scar might stay." Rias suggested, finding a sensitive spot along his jaw, "I never thought of that… thanks Rias…" Zebulon smiled, the right side of his mouth twitched, almost unnoticeably, "Does it hurt to… smile?" Rias asked, slightly shocked, "Yeah…" Zebulon stopped smiling and looked off to the side. "I didn't think anyone would notice that it did, I figured if I was able to smile for you guys that I would never make you worry... so I ignored the pain until it got worse, then I started to wince a bit…" Zebulon admitted, Rias made him look at her. "It shouldn't hurt you to smile Zebulon, don't think twice about asking for help, the world doesn't rest on your shoulders alone, as powerful as you are, sometimes you need a hand. Don't ever hide your pain from me." Rias told him, she then kissed him, Zebulon went with it and kissed her, he then recoiled suddenly, "Urghh…." He held his face over his scar, "It hurts to… kiss me… ASIA!" Rias called, she got up and put on her nightgown, "Rias? What's wrong?" Asia came into the room, "Nothing, it's fine, the pain stopped." Zebulon said, sitting on the edge of his bed, "It's not fine Zebulon, what did I just tell you? Asia, his scar causes him pain… can you heal it?" Rias asked, Asia looked at Zebulon and her face hardened. "Of course, come here Zebulon." Asia sat down next to him and moved his hand, she activated her sacred gear, "Oh my, your nerves are severely damaged, why did you not tell us?" she asked, healing him, "Zebulon didn't want us to worry, I told him it's okay to rely on us from time to time." Rias explained, sitting on his other side and holding his hand. "I know… I'm an idiot." Zebulon sighed as Asia finished healing him, "Don't tell me I'm not, I need to know when to stop acting like everything's okay. Thank you Rias, Asia, I don't think I would've survived this place without you." He hugged both of them before getting up and grabbing his clothes for school, heading across the hall and into the bathroom.

Zebulon kicked back in his chair with a grin, _'I love doing nothing all day and still passing with A's in everything…'_ he thought with an easy sigh, [Must be tough being you.] Rakon jested, _'It is, school might be easy but the shit afterwards isn't.'_ Zebulon argued, [True, I see why you like to relax sometimes.] the dragon said thoughtfully. _'Exactly, it also helps calm my psychotic tendencies.'_ Zebulon thought, he heard the dragon chuckle before he faded, "Excuse us, we'd like to talk to you." Zebulon sat up and saw the two weird guys from his first day standing in front of him. "There are some, rumors going around about you that we thought you'd like to know about…" the glasses kid said, "Really? Take a good, hard look at my face and tell me, does it look like I give a shit?" Zebulon asked sarcastically, "You should, some say you're messing around with super-hot ladies and are on the path to pure evil!" the glasses kid exclaimed. "Yeah, and you're using your money and power to blackmail Rias and Akeno for some real nasty shit man!" the bald headed kid jumped in, "On top of that you've turned your ferocious claws on the school mascot Koneko!" the glasses kid yelled, "Plus, you've been doing freaky stuff with Asia, Raynare and Kala and those girls just got here!" the bald kid said, neither noticed Zebulon's pissed look. "Actually, we're the ones spreading those rumors, we just want in on the action!" the glasses kid admitted, both got really, irritatingly close to Zebulon's face, "Quite the shit you've been trying to fill your graves with." Zebulon stood up to his full height and grabbed them by their collars, lifting them to eye level. "If I hear one more rumor you two fuckers spread, I'll throw you out of this window, get out of my face and go admit you were lying!" Zebulon tossed both of them almost across the room, the perverted duo landed quite harshly, "WE'RE SORRY!" they immediately got up and ran off, Zebulon then noticed the attention he brought on himself. "What?" Zebulon snapped, his classmates all turned away except for Aika and Asia, "Well, well, picking on the perverted duo now you ape?" Aika asked with a snide smile, "If I wanted to I would have started much sooner as one with actual intelligence would expect." Zebulon shot back, sitting down with an irritated sigh. "He's right, they must have provoked you." Asia guessed, making the blow Zebulon made to Aika's intelligence worse by agreeing with him, "Wha-!? I knew you two were dating or something!" Aika exclaimed, making Asia blush, "What? No, we're not like that!" Asia exclaimed, "Hey, go hump a tree Aika, I don't feel like putting up with any more bullshit today." Zebulon sighed in annoyance. "Humph, shouldn't that be what you should be doing? Such a rude and ugly man couldn't possibly be Asia's boyfriend anyway, you're just a pig." Aika said with an uptight tone, "Hahahaha, why would I do that? Heyyyy Raynare!~" Zebulon called, after a second or two Raynare blurred into Zebulon and straddled his lap, "When I could just ask Raynare to be the tree?" he gave Aika a victorious smile, she mumbled something with a blush and left quickly. "Why'd you call for me if you were going to call me a tree?" Raynare asked, "I'm sorry, I wanted to win an argument, the bitch called me ugly and told me to go fuck a tree." Zebulon hugged her before hugging her and taking her off his lap, he saw Asia pouting next to him, "Did you want a hug too?" he asked, turning to face her in his chair. "Humph." Asia pouted and faced away from him, Zebulon grinned and grabbed her shoulders before engulfing her in his arms, "Better?" he asked as he let her go, "Yes. Thank you." Asia blushed, playing with the hem of her skirt, "Anytime. I'm gonna go… walk or something, this room is stuffy and unrelaxing now. See you later, don't worry about me for now." Zebulon waved to them and left the classroom but not without hitting his head again on the doorframe, "OW, MOTHERFUCKER!"

Zebulon laid calmly in the grass, his eyes closed and relaxing under the tree, [Zebulon…] "Ngh, what?" Zebulon mumbled in response to Rakon, [Look at your right arm.] Rakon said, Zebulon sighed and lifted his right arm, "What the fuck?" his eyes widened. Zebulon's right arm was covered in small, black dragon scales from his fingers to his elbow and the underside of his arm was lighter, grey scales and his fingers were starting to get pointed, the back of his hand glowed orange. **[My power has seeped into your genetic structure and morphed your Ultimate Gear arm into a much more draconic one. This shouldn't be happening, it must be from the way you've manipulated my power so now it's taking over your body… someone has to remove the energy for now until I can find a way to restructure your DNA and implement the genes somewhere else where it's less noticeable, like your brain function or circulatory system. Go find Akeno, she can remove the dragon power.]** Rakon explained quickly. "Alright, I've got to hide this thing somehow, I don't have my blazer!" Zebulon growled in frustration, he decided on wrapping his shirt around his arm before heading into the old school house, "Fuck, why is it hurting!?" he groaned, clenching his teeth from the searing and terrible cramping pain in his arm. [It's tearing down your devil body and changing it into a dragon arm, what you saw before was its plan, a realistic illusion if you may, now it's starting to work.] Rakon explained, Zebulon growled and burst into the clubroom, he found Koneko resting in there for some reason he wasn't about to question. "Aghh, Koneko, go get Akeno please! Hurry!" Zebulon yelled, "Zebulon? Uh, okay, will you be alright?" Koneko asked, coming over and leaning Zebulon against the wall and letting him sit down, "Yeah, I got stabbed in the gut before, this is nothing…" he groaned, "Okay, stay here, I'll be back!" Koneko rushed out of the room, leaving Zebulon there. "Rakon… this is worse than getting stabbed in the gut…" Zebulon groaned, [I noticed, it's tearing down your nerves, that's what's causing the pain, I'm slowing the process but I can't stop it without the power being removed.] Rakon explained, "Why does shit like this happen to me? Could I expel the power on my own?" Zebulon wondered, unravelling his shirt and gripping his arm, his hand was convulsing and twitching. [If you want to blow up and nearly die, then go for it.] Rakon said, "Damn it…" Zebulon fell over onto his side, "Zebulon!" he felt someone lift him back up, "Akeno…?" Zebulon felt his world fading, **[Akeno, you're the only one who can stop this….]** he blacked out.

"Ugh… uhhh… ngghhhh." Zebulon moaned, he opened his eyes and found that he was shirtless and laying on the couch, his right hand was wet and someone was holding it but it was hard to feel because of the scales he saw on his arm. "Huh…? A-Akeno?" Zebulon mumbled, he blinked several times before realizing that she was in a wet robe and sucking on his fingers, "What the?" he sat up a little, [She's removing the dragon power in your arm, just shut up and enjoy it.] Rakon explained, Zebulon could almost feel his perverted grin. "Zebulon… you're awake, I didn't think I got here in time…" Akeno mumbled, climbing up on top of him and continuing whatever she was doing. "It takes more than that to put me out of commission." Zebulon grinned, Akeno poked his forehead, "You did pass out, do you know how annoying it was to be doing this and you were out cold?" she asked, running her finger down his chest. "Why's that?" Zebulon asked, [Ugh… you're so damn oblivious.] _'Quiet!'_ he yelled at Rakon in his head, "I couldn't see your cute reaction when I started…" Akeno complained, "Ah, I see…" Zebulon mumbled, Akeno finished whatever she was doing with his hand and just laid on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I was really worried when you passed out… I thought the worst." Akeno admitted, drawing circles on his pectoral, Zebulon went to put his arm around her but spotted the black dragon arm, he slowly put it down and unpinned his other arm, "Don't worry, I won't die without your approval." Zebulon smiled, giving her a tight squeeze, "Thank you Zebby." Akeno smiled back at him and like at the match with Riser, Zebulon didn't react negatively to his nickname, he actually smiled even more. "Does that grin mean I can call you that?" Akeno wondered, slowly sliding up to face him, "Yep." Zebulon answered simply, "Well Zebby… since it's just us…" Akeno started, but before she could continue, the clubroom door slammed open. "Akeno, are you done?" Rias' voice asked, "Yes Rias, I did what I could with Zebulon's arm." Akeno answered, sitting up and straddling Zebulon, "I did nothing!" he stated firmly, though his arm never left Akeno's back, in fact, his hand had slid down when she sat up and now rested on her plump butt. [That didn't help. Find your hand.] Rakon said, Zebulon moved his left hand and froze, _'Well fuck…'_ he thought, "Zebulon, I managed to get you the rest of the day off, the clubhouse will be having its annual cleaning so we're meeting back at the house okay? I hope you're better when I get home." Rias explained before walking over to her desk, "Akeno, since you're done I could use your help." She added, Akeno nodded before getting off of Zebulon, "Head home Zebby, I'll see you later." Akeno told him, giving him a quick kiss on his forehead, Zebulon blushed a little before getting up and finding his shirts, he put those on and found his bag by the door, he took that with him and headed out.

Zebulon didn't dare walk through town or his house with his draconic arm so he teleported straight to his room, "Rakon…" he called as he sat on his bed, **[I know, I'm working on it, this is actually really hard, I'm not sure why, it's my power, why can't I control it?]** the dragon wondered, the back of Zebulon's dragon hand glowing orange. "How should I know? You got some dragon power manual in there?" Zebulon asked sarcastically, **[Oh shut up, as if you know more about it than I do.]** Rakon retorted, **[What I'm supposing is that the power is under your control now and that only you can remove it.]** the dragon supposed. "And that means…?" Zebulon asked, **[It means that you're going to have to try and purge the power from your arm, let me think on it for a while.]** Rakon said, "Wait, I need some way to fix my arm, I can't go out like this!" Zebulon exclaimed, **[Try making an illusion over it for now.]** Rakon suggested, the orange glow then vanished. "I don't know how to do that!" Zebulon groaned, flopping back onto his bed, he heard a knock at the door, "Zebulon? How are you home before me?" the door opened and Raynare poked her head in, Zebulon managed to hide his arm effectively. "I teleported here." Zebulon told her, "Why? You normally walk home with me, something go wrong today?" she asked, walking in and closing the door, locking it too. "No, I just felt like coming home early, gave myself a few minutes of peace and quiet." Zebulon lied, really trying to not make her worry, "Something did happen then." Raynare sat down next to him and hugged him, "Huh?" she grabbed his right arm and pulled it into view. "Zebulon… your arm…" Raynare mumbled, Zebulon didn't look at her, only the floor beneath him, "Rakon says my dragon power took over my cells and morphed my arm because I used his power in a weird way… I guess this is like a curse or something, unlimited power comes at a cost… I look like some monster or something now, don't I?" he asked, grinning at his own misfortune. Raynare let go of his arm and grabbed his face, "No, you don't, it's not your fault, you're not a monster, you're my cute dragon, I'd never think anything else of you other than the word amazing…" she told him, Zebulon cocked a half-smile, "Thanks Raynare… but, why are you putting your hand in my pants?" he asked, one of her hands had indeed left his face and went into his pants. "You'll see…" she pushed him down and locked lips with him, "I indeed see…" Zebulon breathed after she pulled away, Raynare smiled and slowly slid down to his waist, undoing his belt, "I think you can guess where this is going…" she purred, Zebulon nodded, "Oh yeah…."

Wfhiobv0riwohfencwiosdhfskcniwodsxkfzhjcn ouedsxhfjcwd

HAHAHAHA! HOLY FUCK CAKES! That was a long ass chapter, probably the longest I've ever written!

Stay cool guys, see you next time on, The Ultimate Dragon!

*Zeke tries sign language*

Me: They can't understand you Zeke, not when I muted you, all ears are deaf to you.

Zeke: *Pulls Howitzer cannon*

Me: Hmmmm…..? Oh shit.


	11. Impending Threat

Chapter 11

"Alright" _'You know what this is'_ [I'm Stopping this after this chapter] **[Everyone alright with that?] "I hope so"**

 **Oh and a warning: LIME AHEAD**

Zebulon watched anxiously as Raynare pulled his pants down, his member slowly hardening as she went along, running her lips down the shaft until she put the head in her mouth, slowly sucking and licking it. Zebulon groaned deeply and slowly pushed Raynare's head farther down until she swallowed his entire length, she hummed and vibrated him, making Zebulon moan, "Shit… we have to be quiet…" he realized, "My mother comes home any minute and I think everyone else will be here soon…" he grunted, letting Raynare pull him out of her throat. "Don't worry, I'll eat a gallon of cum and we'll be done, no more than five minutes tops." Raynare said before shoving Zebulon's member back down her throat and started bobbing her head up and down, she pulled most of his member out and sucked on the head as she undid her shirt, she lined her bra clad breasts over top of his length and pushed him in-between her large orbs, slowly moving them up and down as she licked the tip as it came up. "Oh fuck Raynare…" Zebulon groaned loudly, pushing Raynare's head onto his member and started thrusting into her mouth as she massaged him with her breasts, she happily took more of him into her mouth, running her tongue along the underside of his shaft and humming as she did so. Raynare eventually took her bra off and engulfed Zebulon's member in her throat, moving faster and faster to make him climax, "Shit, I'm cumming Raynare!" Zebulon yelled, his member twitched in Raynare's throat before exploding with an extreme amount of seed, pouring directly into Raynare's stomach. Slowly Raynare's stomach started to inflate as the absurd amount of semen kept pouring into her like the Hoover Dam had broken, her stomach couldn't hold anymore and was leaking into other parts of her body before he finally stopped, pulling his member out of her mouth, Raynare looked down and saw her extremely bloated stomach. "Holy shit Zebulon… I look seven months pregnant... when was the last time you came?" she asked, "I have no idea, when-ugh- when where we at the training camp last?" Zebulon asked, sitting up and pulling his pants up, "Oh shit… that was a while ago…" Raynare muttered, she managed to put her bra back on but her shirt wouldn't fit around her inflated stomach.

 **Lime End. Holy Fuck.**

Zebulon watched Raynare struggle to pull her shirt back around herself, "Honestly…" he started, catching her attention, "What?" she wondered, "That's kinda hot…" Zebulon mumbled, kneeling down next to Raynare and poking her stomach. "Ugh…. Really? Do you like women who look pregnant?" Raynare asked, "No, I like the thought that I filled you up like a balloon." Zebulon said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her lightly, "It's a powerful feeling…" he whispered, reaching down and grabbing her ass. "Oh! Zebulon! What happened to you? You're so feisty now…" Raynare said, "It's your fault… if I wasn't saving myself I'd have already slammed you into the wall and well, you know the rest…" Zebulon growled, groping her ass feverishly, "Ohhh… I like this you… I wish you would slam me into the wall, fuck me like a bitch then bend me over and…." Raynare whispered the rest into his ear very quietly. "Damn! Don't tempt me…" Zebulon growled, licking the side of Raynare's exposed neck, "Zebulon! I'm home!" Zebulon froze for a moment before blinking, "Shit… I can really lose control can't I? Alright, you go digest in your room, I'll go talk to my mom." He told her, getting up and guiding her into her room, "If you're too full for dinner I'll make something up, see you." Zebulon kissed Raynare passionately before leaving her by her door, "My god he's so dreamy…" she gushed, watching him fly down the steps, "He's getting me so horny…"

Zebulon looked at his arm before he went all the way downstairs, _'Fuck… Rakon!'_ [Calm down, try using your magic to make it look normal, I don't have any other ideas!] Rakon shouted in his head, _'Fine.'_ Zebulon coated his arm in lightning flames, slowly it turned to just lightning, then the lightning started to morph and change, turning into an arm before changing color to look exactly like his normal arm. _'That was easier than I thought…'_ he sighed internally before stepping down the rest of the way, he tripped on one and crashed face first into the hardwood floor below. "Well that hurt." Zebulon groaned, getting up and rubbing his forehead, "There's my boy!" Elizabeth exclaimed happily, walking over and hugging Zebulon, "Hey mom… how was your day?" he asked, "Oh boy, you won't believe what happened today!" Elizabeth exclaimed, walking over to some groceries on the table. "I bet I can." Zebulon sighed, "It was the oddest thing! A crazy looking man in a priest outfit came running out in front of me while I was driving! He waved some crazy looking stick before taking off into the alleys! Weird right!?" Elizabeth wondered, putting groceries away. "Did he have white hair?" Zebulon asked, a serious look on his face, "Yes, why?" Elizabeth asked, "I may have seen him walking around before, creepy looking dude…" Zebulon said, _'Shit, not that bastard Freed…'_ he thought with anger, his thoughts were interrupted when the front door banged open and Rias walked in, grabbing Zebulon by the arm, "Come on, we have some work to do!" she exclaimed, dragging Zebulon out of the house. "What? Alright then, see you later mom!" Zebulon waved as he was dragged out, "Have fun sweetie! Don't go near that crazy man!" his mother called, the door slammed right afterwards, "That boy is so lucky…"

 _Ten Minutes Later…_

"You want me to what?" Zebulon asked, blinking at Rias, "I want you to draw out the stray." Rias explained, everyone was gathered outside of a busted warehouse, "Fuck me… just my damn luck…" Zebulon sighed, his arm disguise faded, "Ultimate Gear…" he sighed, the gear appearing on his arm as he headed into the warehouse. "Alright you fucker, come out and play!" Zebulon shouted, looking around the destroyed building, he heard a clicking noise before leaning backwards, a large box flew past his face, "Close but no decapitated me…" he joked, turning to face the ugly spider looking stray devil, "Oh gods, what the fuck is wrong with these bastards?" he wondered, bursting into lightning flames, the swirling column made the devil shrink back and hiss at him. "Yeah fuck you too." Zebulon fired a blast at the devil, it launched away and clung to the ceiling, Zebulon sighed before blasting the ceiling, blowing a hole in the ceiling, "Oops." He said sarcastically, watching the devil gape at the hole where it used to be standing. "Yeah that's right, don't fuck with me." Zebulon told it, charging black dragon power in his hand, _'We need to call your power something cool.'_ [Isn't Dragon Energy good enough?] _'No, something cool, like, Black Death.'_ [Yeah, let's name my power after a disease that killed millions of Europeans. By the way, the devil is behind you.] _'I know._ **Draconic Shatter Fist."** Zebulon finished his internal argument with Rakon and punched the devil in the face, sending it flying through rubble and was caught by Koneko. "DAMN IT! I'm out…" Zebulon sighed jokingly, "When did you make a new move?" Koneko asked, kicking the devil into the air, "I train regularly with Rakon when I'm out cold." Zebulon explained, charging lightning flames, "And I create moves such as this. **Lightning Flame Claw!"** he swiped the devil's body and gave it several slash marks, "And for good measure, **Dragon Dropkick!"** he charged his feet in black energy and dropkicked the devil towards a stationary Kiba. "Heads up Kiba!" Zebulon shouted, Kiba reacted when it was too late though, the devil recovered and landed on its legs, jumping away from an extremely late sword slash from Kiba, "Damn it Kiba!" Zebulon shouted, teleporting in front of Kiba and catching a powerful kick from one of the devil's legs. "If you're going to stand around and daydream, do it on your own time!" he yelled, throwing the devil at Koneko, "I-I'm sorry Zebulon…" Kiba apologized, "Save it till after I toast an arachnid." Zebulon told him, lighting his hands ablaze and grabbing a sharp pole with his free hand, "Ever since Rakon's power morphed my cells into his, I feel like I could move a boulder with my pinky…" he started, swinging the pole like a bat and smacking the pitched devil when Koneko threw it. "It's great, I think I can control this new strength, I feel more physically powerful than I was before, and I think I know why…" Zebulon continued, impaling the devil on the pole and setting it up on rubble like a pig roasting over a fire yet to be lit, "I think, the power morphed my muscle cells and now I know where to put all of the power trying to change me… directly into my muscles…" Zebulon said, lighting the whole devil on fire, "And with the power under my skin… I can look fine on the outside." He finished, the devil's screams fading into the flames that consumed it, [Kid, I hope you haven't gone power hungry… because I can't stop you at this point, I handed the reigns over to you a while ago…] _'I know pal, don't sweat it.'_ Zebulon grinned before facing everyone, "And that concludes how I realized my Ultimate Form!" he exclaimed, the flames going out behind him. "Well, that's good and all Zebulon but uh…" Koneko pointed towards Kiba who was trying to leave, the Ultimate Gear vanished and unveiled Zebulon's draconic arm, the cells slowly started to morph back to normal and the muscles all around his body bulged a bit more, "And I thought his body couldn't get any tighter…" Rias mumbled dreamily, Akeno had a similar look, _'He gets sexier and dreamier every day…'_ she thought, licking her lips. Zebulon flexed his body a bit before bolting forward without his gear or lightning flames, just pure physical strength alone made him fast enough to cut Kiba off in a matter of a second, "Hey, going somewhere?" he asked, Kiba looked up at him, "I need some alone time…" Kiba answered, "Well, I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong, leaving you to your own thoughts might not be such a good plan." Zebulon pondered for a moment. "Just let me go…" Kiba growled a little, "Can't do that, I think you'd be considered a stray if you darted off like that." Zebulon argued, "LET ME GO!" Kiba shouted, blowing past him in a burst of speed, "Well now that was just plain rude." Zebulon sighed, his muscles returned to normal and he stopped giving off an aura of visible power. "It may be best to let him go Zebulon…" Rias sighed, coming up next to him, "Yeah, you might be right…" Zebulon sighed, "Don't go after him." "Fuck."

 _That Night…_

 _'_ _That's fucking rough. Makes summer camp sound like a fucking unicorn breeding ground.'_ Zebulon thought to himself, _'Kiba's old pals took the hit for him and now he lives for revenge… he's no Batman.'_ [Goddamn it I hate you sometimes.] _'What? You know Batman right?'_ [Yeah, fucking Clark Kent was my damn host.] _'Really?'_ [NO YOU FOOL! CLARK KENT DOESN'T EXIST, NOR DOES BRUCE WAYNE!] _'Well thanks for being a party pooper there Rakon.'_ [Goddamn it… I feel like Double D with Ed and Eddy…] _'Who?'_ [Wow… you didn't have a childhood did you?] _'You seem to have forgotten I spent most of it trying not to bite the dust…'_ [Nice Queen reference.] _'Thank you.'_ Zebulon stopped in front of his bed. "Delightful, who's under the covers?" he wondered, staring at the lump under the covers, "Me!" Rias poked her head out, of course the rest of the covers fell down and revealed her naked and voluptuous body, Zebulon happened to just have gotten out of the shower and before that had spoken to the very naked girl in front of him about Kiba's past and so, he was naked as well. "Oh my…." Rias blushed a little as she saw Zebulon's full glory, "Like my third leg? If you don't want it pounding your ass into oblivion, I suggest leaving, now." Zebulon warned, his member starting to rise, "Oh boy… I don't think I'm mentally prepared for that…" Rias mumbled, slowly gathering her discarded clothes and leaving quickly, leaving the door open a bit. "Can anyone hear me?" Zebulon called, "Yes?" Kala's voice responded, "Get in here." Zebulon ordered, the door was closed and Kala locked it behind her in an instant, "Yes?" she asked again, "I had my room soundproofed while I was gone for good reason. Start sucking." Zebulon turned around and shower her his member at full mast, "Yes sir…" Kala mumbled dreamily, automatically removing her top and bra, "Good girl." [OH GOD I FUCKED YOU UP!]

 _Twenty Minutes Later…_

Kala stumbled out of Zebulon's room holding her discarded clothes and the large bulge that was her stomach, "Oh god… the amount he can unload has increased dramatically…" she mumbled in shock, going into her and Raynare's room, "Kala what- oh…"

Zebulon kicked back in his bed, his black boxers and sleep pants were all he wore, **[Ughhhhh…. Ughhhhhhhhh…. What have I created…?]** Rakon sounded sick, "A total badass." Zebulon answered, **[That was rhetorical you-OUUGHHH!]** Rakon sounded like he almost vomited, "Badass... the word is badass." Zebulon said, **[Don't get arrogant boy.]** Rakon warned, "I'm not, just relishing in awesome, can't I enjoy myself a little?" he asked with a grin, looking at his right hand. **[Yes, don't get cocky, you have a tendency to be a total ass.]** Rakon said, the glow on Zebulon's hand faded after that, "I know… I know…" Zebulon slowly dozed off, his mind going into a blissful and delighted sleep.

Thunder was the noise that awoke him, nothing seemed to bother Zebulon more than a lack of sleep, what was worse was his Lilapsophobia, the fear of tornados and hurricanes. "FUCK!" he screamed, his door banged open and Laura crashed into his bed, wrapping her arms around her brother, "ZEBULON!" Rias and the others gathered into his room, "It's okay Zebby, hurricanes can't get us here…" Laura said quietly, "What?" Rias wondered, "When Zebby was four we lived in Florida. Our first year there we got hit by a hurricane, ever since then the doctors said Zebby had Lilapsophobia, the fear of tornados and hurricanes. Thunderstorms usually trigger him if they're unexpected because he thinks it's a hurricane…" Laura explained, holding her brother fast. "I know, it's irrational but, he hasn't been able to shake it since he can remember… usually only I can calm him down…" Laura said quietly, the lightning struck again and thunder went off, Zebulon visibly flinched, "But, he's so strong and a simple storm puts him out of commission?" Asia wondered, "AND YOU DON'T FEAR SPIDERS? SNAKES? SCORPIONS? BUGS? WHAT ABOUT DEATH!? HUH!?" Zebulon snapped, everyone flinched as his outburst as the storm calmed down. "I know it's just a storm now… see? I'm fine. Get out." Zebulon ordered, laying down again, "Can I stay Zebby?" Laura asked, running her fingers along his cheek, "Of course…" he mumbled, everyone looked ready to put up an argument but Laura gave them a light glare, they all slowly filed out, the last to leave was an upset Rias, she closed the door softly, leaving the siblings alone. "Zebby… are you okay?" Laura asked softly, tracing his facial features, "I'm okay… I'm glad you're here though… I'm sorry I was ever mad at you…" Zebulon nuzzled her cheek affectionately, gripping her tightly, "It's okay Zebby, go back to sleep you'll need it for who's coming home tomorrow." Laura said, Zebulon blinked, "Oh shit, you can't mean…" he trailed off, his sister nodded, "Not Emily…"

Uoweiahlsrfniqoewashrfndsljxfhkncoewidlskfhncrowieldskhfnxc

Fuck you, with every power up comes a price, it's not a problem though, most phobias can be gotten over with some time and such, whatever, it's not like a storm hits every damn day of the week. Don't like it? Refer to the first two words of this paragraph.

See ya next time on, The Ultimate Dragon!

Me: No Zeke this time, he ran off somewhere.

Greg: I'm here!

Me: Fuck you Greg.

Greg: Aw….


	12. The Crimson Dragon

Chapter 12

Zebulon woke up, his sister laid peacefully on his chest, softly snoring and hugging him, "…Hmm…? Zebby?" Laura mumbled, slowly waking up with a yawn, "Morning Sis…" Zebulon smiled, hugging his sister. "Aw, cuddle time with Zebby!" Laura gushed, accidentally shoving Zebulon's head into her cleavage, "Laura…" Zebulon muttered, "Huh? Oh… sorry Zebby…" Laura apologized, letting go of his head, "It's fine. I'm used to it." Zebulon said absentmindedly making Laura quirk an eyebrow. "Um, what?" Laura asked, "Huh? Oh, Kala, Raynare… Rias… and Akeno, pretty much suffocated me with their chests." Zebulon admitted, getting up and finding a pair of black shorts to put on, "Really?" Laura asked, "Yeah. Don't worry about it." Zebulon waved her off, walking out his door, "…Zebulon…"

"Zebulon…" a seductive voice sounded from the living room as Zebulon started raiding his fridge, "What?" he called, not looking away from the refrigerator, "Come on Zebulon, have you already forgotten what I sound like?" the voice asked, this time Zebulon's eyes widened. "Oh dear…" Zebulon sighed, closing the fridge and turning towards the living room doorway, "Hey Emily…" he waved, in front of him was a blue eyed blonde woman in tight floral pants and a grey t-shirt, he would've mistook her for his mother if he hadn't known any better, [Damn, I didn't know you had _two_ hot sisters.] _'Shut the fuck up Rakon.'_ Zebulon growled internally at the Dragon. "How's my cute little brother been?" Emily asked, sauntering over to him with a purposeful sway to her hips, "I don't change much, you know that." Zebulon answered, looking down at her when she stopped in front of him, "Jesus, how did you get so tall?" Emily asked, "I don't know… blame genetics." Zebulon shrugged, turning back towards the fridge and opening it again. "Mom and Dad tell me some pretty girls moved in here with us because of you. Is that true?" Emily asked, leaning on the counter next to Zebulon as he gathered a few things onto the stove, "See for yourself." Zebulon answered, pointing a thumb over his shoulders to the staircase as Rias and Asia came down. "Morning Zebulon!" Rias smiled, walking up behind him and hugging him, "Oh, who's this?" she asked, noticing Emily, "This is my second older sister Emily, she's got two years on Laura and nine on me." Zebulon explained, shuffling around with Rias on his back as he started cooking eggs, "Zebulon!" Asia exclaimed, clinging to his left arm. "Can I make my breakfast without you two stuck on me like glue?" Zebulon asked with a sigh, "Nope, because I'm here too." Raynare said as she clung to Zebulon, "And me." Kala said, jumping onto the pile. "Goddamn it…" Zebulon muttered, finishing his scrambled eggs and putting them on a plate, he looked at the girls clinging to him and sighed yet again, deciding on standing in the kitchen and eating. Emily giggled at Zebulon's situation, "Poor Zebby, I can't imagine how _hard_ it is for you to have girls clinging to you all the time!" she exclaimed, "Ha-ha very funny." Zebulon deadpanned, finishing his eggs and sticking the plate in the sink. "Alright, everyone off the Zebulon Express, I need a shower." Zebulon said, prying the girls off of him, "Can I come with you?" Raynare asked, "Same!" Kala exclaimed, "I wouldn't mind taking a shower with you…" Rias said suggestively, "If they get to, I want to as well!" Asia exclaimed, none of them letting him go. Zebulon looked at each of the girls clinging to him. "…Shower only fits two comfortably… decide between yourselves." Zebulon said before somehow slipping out from under their grasp and letting the girls crash to the floor in a heap, "Ow!" "How did he do that?" "NO, ZEBULON! WAIT!"

 _'_ _Oh gods… that was a close one…'_ Zebulon thought, stepping into the shower, [Yeah that could have turned into a reverse gangbang.] Rakon said in his head, _'Really? A reverse gangbang?'_ [Yes, would that have been a problem?] _'Considering that my sister was right next to me… yeah, just a bit of a fucking inconvenience!'_ [Hehe… dweeb.] _'Really, name calling? Yeah, of course you fucking- THERE ARE TITS ON MY BACK!'_ Zebulon looked over his shoulder to see Rias firmly pressed against his back. "…This is like when I revived you after your belly wound… remember?" Rias asked quietly, "Yeah… except then I was a bit more embarrassed than now…" Zebulon said, rinsing his hair, "Zebulon…" Rias started, "Hmm?" he looked back at her again, "Do you… love Akeno?" Zebulon blinked at her question. "…Y-Yes… I do… I figured it was obvious… but… don't think for a second you're any less important… she just swept me away instantly… I care for all of you equally, I don't care how many of you there are… I have enough to go around… but I… want to tell Akeno first… because…" Zebulon's broken explanation was stopped when Rias turned him around and put a finger on his lips. "That's all I wanted to hear Zebulon. I can wait for you, but, I just needed to know." Rias explained, Zebulon was about to say something when she silenced him with her lips, _'I could really get used to this…'_ [I bet you could.] Rakon agreed, Zebulon enjoyed the kiss for a few moments before breaking away. "Rias, it's dangerous to tempt me now… unless you can take me down your throat, you may take me where you least expect me…" Zebulon growled, grabbing Rias' ass, "Oh! Zebulon…" Rias mumbled, blushing a little, "Sorry, that's what'll happen if I lose control." Zebulon said, nipping at her neck. "Alright… I'm getting out then…" Rias said, Zebulon let her get out of the shower and she was immediately replaced by Raynare, "Perfect, Rias left me with this, mind fixing it?" Zebulon asked, pointing down, "I would not mind." Raynare smiled, kneeling down in front of him, "Good girl." [Seriously, you are fucked in the head.]

 _Ten minutes later…_

Zebulon walked out of the bathroom in his uniform, heading down the stairs as Kala helped a bloated Raynare out of the bathroom, "I think I'll settle for a facial next time…" she groaned, "Agreed." Kala sighed, they heard Zebulon's chuckle as he left the staircase…

Zebulon whistled as he put his shoes on and grabbed his backpack, "Hey, have a wonderful day Zebby, I'll see you when you get home." Emily said from behind, wrapping her arms around Zebulon, "Thanks… see ya!" Zebulon grinned and went out the door, growing a confused look as he started walking. "That's odd… she's never been like this before… I wonder what's up with her?" Zebulon wondered, **[I know, I've been saving this till we were out of her sight.]** Rakon spoke, making Zebulon bring his hand up and look at the glowing circle. "Spill the beans then." Zebulon said, **[You're not going to like this but, my son Ddraig, one of the two Sky Dragons, his host is your older sister Emily.]** Rakon explained, making Zebulon stop dead in his tracks. "You're clowning… don't be clowning with me Rakon…" Zebulon trailed off, realization hitting him like a freight train, "Oh dick snot… fuck…" he muttered curses as he sat down a few blocks from the school entrance, **[I'm afraid so… usually Ddraig is given a male host but… weirder things have happened.]** Rakon said, the orange circle stopping its glow. "But… what-what's this mean!?" Zebulon exclaimed, running a hand through his hair, [It means she'll be involved in our matters from now on… and will fight Albion when he appears.] Rakon explained, _'And you had to drop this on me now?'_ Zebulon asked inwardly, [I'm sorry, I needed a chance when she was not nearby…] Rakon apologized, his voice fading away. "Fuck…" Zebulon groaned, getting up and heading for the school…

"Huh? Hey, sup?" Zebulon asked as he caught up to Sona and Tsubaki, "Oh, Rias' pawn… Zebulon." Sona said dryly, "Ouch… what's that tone for… Sauna?" Zebulon rose an eye brow trying to guess her name, "It's Sona you idiot." Sona snapped, giving him a glare. "Yo, okay… calm thy self, sorry… and you're…." Zebulon narrowed his eyes in thinking as he looked at Tsubaki, "Tsu… tu… suuhh… sud… fuck just hit me now." Zebulon gave up, hanging his head in shame, Tsubaki giggled at him, "What the?" he looked up in surprise, seeing Sona glare at Tsubaki. "What? He's cute." Tsubaki said, smiling at Zebulon, "It's Tsubaki…" she corrected, "Oh… Tsuboki. FUCK!" Zebulon shouted, slapping his forehead, again she giggled at him. "It's okay Zebulon, I couldn't pronounce your name at first either." Tsubaki smiled, "Really? Aw shit… and you can say it perfectly… I feel like a dipshit now." Zebulon sighed, palming his face, "You should, dipshit!" Sona yelled, slapping his arm, "What the hell!? CALMTH THY SELF!" Zebulon shouted, blocking Sona's random beating. "Sorry Zebulon, she hates it when people pronouncer her name wrong, especially foreigners." Tsubaki apologized, holding Sona back, "Thanks… I'm gonna go before she decides killing me is a nice thought!" Zebulon bolted off into the school, not even noticing the robed people whose hoods he blew off when he ran past…

 _Later that day…_

"Ooohh, shiny." Zebulon commented as he entered the clubhouse, "It's nice isn't it?" Asia asked, looking around the clean halls, "Oh, well, the sun just reflected into my eyeballs… time to move on." Zebulon sighed, his eyes closed as he stumbled into the clubroom. "Zebulon, are you okay?" Rias asked, "Just peachy." Zebulon responded, collapsing on the floor behind where Rias was sitting, "Those are some really shiny ass floors out there…" he mumbled, laying contently on his face. "Ah good, looks like everyone is here." Akeno's voice sounded from the doorway, Zebulon jumped over the couch and sat down, watching Akeno walk into the room, "Akeno, why are you late?" Rias asked, turning to face Akeno, "We have some guests and I was helping them get here." Akeno explained, moving to let some others into the room. "Yo, Sona, Tus…. Goddamn it…" Zebulon again screwed up saying Tsubaki's name, palming his face in annoyance with himself, "Hi Zebulon." Tsubaki smiled, "Ugh… of course he's here…" Sona groaned, "Anyway… Rias, I'd like you to come back to my house with me, I have a matter we need to discuss, alone." Sona explained, "Well, I guess that means I can leave." Zebulon grinned, standing up and grabbing his bag, whistling as he left the building without a second thought.

Zebulon whistled a tune as he exited the school grounds and stopped when he saw Emily standing around the corner, "…So, Papa Rakon tell you about Ddraig?" she asked with a sly smile, **[Well, I underestimated my own son.]** Rakon's voice boomed, the orange circle lightning up on Zebulon's hand. **[Like father like son.]** a different booming voice responded, a green circle appeared on the back of Emily's left hand, "…Well, this is awkward." Zebulon commented, **[Quiet boy, I'm speaking to my father.]** Ddraig snapped, "Hey, you're lucky I don't find a way in there and kick your ass you scaly prick!" Zebulon snapped back. **[Zebulon, he's not meant to fight us, he's here to find Albion.]** Rakon explained, "He doesn't have to be a dick about it." Zebulon grumbled, **[Emily, is this childish ape really your youngest sibling?]** Ddraig asked, "Yes, he's my cute little dummy bro, don't insult him." Emily said dangerously, **[OKAY! My bad…]** Ddraig said quietly. "Pft…" Zebulon snorted, **[Ha… AHAHAHAHA!]** "PFTHAHAHAHA!" both Rakon and Zebulon started laughing loudly, **[What's so funny!?]** Ddraig snapped, "OHAHA! You! YOU'RE A WHIPPED LITTLE BITCH!" Zebulon laughed, **[I CAN'T BELIEVE MY SON WAS DEGRADED TO A WHIPPED BITCH!]** Rakon laughed, Zebulon was rolling on the ground trying to catch his breath. "Oh jeez… whew… that was hilarious…" Zebulon breathed, getting up and dusting himself off, **[Don't remind me…]** Rakon sighed, "Are you done?" Emily asked, "Yeah, I think so…" Zebulon answered, "Good, come on, I'll walk you home." Emily sighed, hugging her brother's arm and pulling him along. "So… are you a Devil too? Or is it just me?" Zebulon asked after a moment of walking, "I'm just plain human actually, and since when were you a Devil?" Emily questioned back, "Oh shit… I thought you knew that." Zebulon face palmed, "I knew silly! But really, tell me all about it…"

"I can't remember how hard I hit him, all I know is that I created a black hole and swallowed half the arena thanks to my buddy the Abyss Dragon." Zebulon smiled, finishing his story about when he fought Riser, "Jesus… and I always thought that what Ddraig told me was legends…" Emily sighed in awe. "Apparently that's only part of what I can do… seems there's more power to be wielded." Zebulon grinned sadistically, "Oh my God… you're such a sadist." Emily shook her head, she jumped when Zebulon stopped dead near their house, "…This doesn't feel right…" he muttered, "What's wrong Zebby?" Emily asked, watching him glare at the house. "Don't tell me…" Zebulon growled, sparking with lightning flames, he bolted into the house, "ZEBULON!"

"What in the hell?" Zebulon skidded to a stop in his living room, his mother sat on one of the couches with two people in robes, one with light brown hair and purple eyes, the other with blue hair that had a green streak and had yellow-gold eyes, a large cross sat next to her. "Zebulon! We were just talking about you!" Elizabeth exclaimed, gesturing to the two girls across from her, "AW! Look at Zebulon all grown up!" the light brown haired girl gushed, clasping her hands together, "Who are you, why are you in my house?" Zebulon asked, "Now that's rude, don't you remember Irina Shido?" Elizabeth asked, glaring at her son. "…Well now I do!" Zebulon shouted, motioning as if he was flipping a table over, "Oh… wow, he really has grown…" Irina muttered, looking over Zebulon carefully, "…Okay… okay… you know what? Have fun… I'm going to go sleep or something, my brain hurts." Zebulon sighed, leaving the room. "Hey Asia, funny meeting you here, come on, I'm going upstairs, there's nothing to worry about…" Zebulon sighed as he walked past Asia, straight up the stairs and into his room.

"Zebulon! Asia!" Rias exclaimed, hugging both Zebulon and Asia as she entered his room, "Something the matter?" Zebulon asked, "I was worried you two were in danger! I promise to keep a better eye on both of you!" Rias looked up at him, "I mean… I'm kind of the Ultimate Dragon for a reason… so, danger is not a problem." Zebulon said, making Rias glare at him. "I don't care, I couldn't stand to see you get hurt because of my actions. Not again…" Rias looked down in shame, "What do you mean 'again'? I threw myself into danger because I wanted you around, if I didn't give two shits then I wouldn't be in danger at all, my top priority is protecting my friends, even if I get slapped around a bit." Zebulon stated, smiling proudly. "You dummy… you're my responsibility, I intend to keep you safe and happy." Rias sighed, shaking her head at Zebulon, "Thanks Rias…" he grinned, embracing her, Rias squeaked a little at the sudden gesture, "Zebulon…" Asia pouted off to the side, "Come here Asia." Zebulon grinned, pulling Asia into his arms as well. "I'm big enough to hug both of you, don't worry about it." Zebulon said as he let them go, "So, what were those two Church members doing here?" Rias asked, regaining her composure, "I don't know, I didn't stick around to find out." Zebulon answered, kicking back on his bed and closing his eyes. "…Asia, do you know?" Rias asked after giving Zebulon a glare, "No, all they cared about when they left was that we were devils." Asia answered, "Huh… that's odd, I guess we can ask them tomorrow. They'll be visiting us after school in the clubroom." Rias explained, looking back at Zebulon. "I'll be in late. I got a detention for throwing those two perverted dickheads around and it's just now coming back to bite me in the ass, like it took someone two chapters to fix the loose end or something and is using it to kill time and skip parts they don't want to write." Zebulon rambled, "What?" Rias asked, completely confused, "…I don't know… I'm just rambling." Zebulon replied, rolling over and planting his face into the pillow. "I'm hungry… does anyone know when dinner is going to be ready?" Zebulon asked after several moments of silence, "Oh, I forgot we need to cook tonight Asia!" Rias exclaimed, "Thanks for reminding me Zebulon, it'll be ready soon!" she left his room on a hurry with Asia right behind. "…No problem… all I did was complain though…."

Ewfohiadcweiodsahfcewoiashfdn0cewioadhsf

This seems like a good place to stop, sorry for the delay… I'm lazy. Did you take note of the fourth wall tapping?

See ya next time on The Ultimate Dragon!


	13. Planning a Party

Chapter 13

 _At The End of the Next School Day…_

Zebulon sat alone in a classroom his face planted firmly on the desk top, "Oh? I only have one student for detention? Those boys made it sound like I'd have an army…" a sultry female voice said as the door to the classroom slid open. "What's this dent in the top of the doorway?" the woman wondered, she was a beautiful, tall, slightly thin woman with a large bust, long black hair to her hips, brown eyes with half rimmed glasses and wore a lab coat with a green turtle neck sweater and a short black skirt with pantyhose. "I hit my head on pretty much every doorway in this building." Zebulon's muffled voice answered, he lifted his head and his eyes widened at the woman in the doorway, "Are you okay?" she asked, closing the door and walking over to him with a sway to her wide hips, her heels clicking on the floor. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Zebulon said, sitting up and leaning back a bit when she sat down on his desk and crossed her legs, "Hmm, you do look okay… do you have a headache?" she asked, putting her palm on Zebulon's forehead. "Nope, I haven't had a headache since I started kickboxing when I was seven." Zebulon said with a proud grin, "Oh? Is that why you're so strong looking?" the woman asked, taking her hand away. "Yes and no, I lift weights too." Zebulon said, still grinning proudly, "Good for you Zebulon, so how did a sweet boy like you end up in detention?" the woman asked, taking her glasses off and turning towards him more. "Those two guys pissed me off and I kind of threw them… across the room…" Zebulon muttered, crossing his arms, "They were so scared when they described you to me, I thought I'd have an army in here, not one big boy." The woman said, looking over Zebulon, his jacket was missing at this time of year, showing off his muscular arms with the shirt's short sleeves, "Yeah… I overdo it a lot… at one point I was the only boy in my old school because I sent all of the others to the hospital. That was their fault, they started it." Zebulon explained, "Sounds like you were quite the challenge, has anyone tamed the great Zebulon?" the woman asked, leaning closer and pushing her breasts out. "No… maybe…" Zebulon mumbled, blushing and looking away, "Sounds like it… I wonder who the lucky girl is that gets you?" she wondered, "Uh… who are you anyway?" Zebulon asked, trying to change the subject. "Oh forgive me, I'm Hana Kinaki, you're school nurse and detention monitor. But you Zebulon, can call me Hana." Hana said, smiling at Zebulon, "Uh… cool… so uh, how does detention here work?" he asked, looking around the barren room. "You can work on something, nap… whatever works, or we can keep chatting, have some fun…" Hana said suggestively, "Fun? I don't see anything in here that- oh…" Zebulon trailed off when the realization hit him, his eyes widening a bit. "Uh… Hana… I don't think that's uh… permitted…" Zebulon said, growing a bit uncomfortable under Hana's seductive gaze, "Don't be like that Zebulon… sure it is, no one has to know… not even that entourage of girls you have." Hana said with a giggle. "See, thing is… um, I have no doubt that they'd at least suspect something… I mean, it's like they can sniff my bullshit from a mile away." Zebulon explained, that didn't stop Hana from climbing onto his lap, straddling it while pushing her massive chest into Zebulon's face. "Oh crap… I'm going to suffocate again!" Zebulon groaned, though he wasn't really trying to escape her, "Now we can't have that happening now can we?" Hana asked, leaning down to bring her face close to his. "Uh… while this is… pleasant… I really think this isn't the right idea." Zebulon said, not looking directly at Hana, "So? Who's going to stop us?" she asked, placing her hands on his chest, running them up and down his torso. "I'm not concerned whether this is permitted or not, I'm concerned whether you know what you're getting into or not." Zebulon growled, his control finally breaking as he grabbed Hana's butt through her skirt. "Oh! Someone's feisty… I like it." Hana giggled, nipping Zebulon's bottom lip with her teeth, "Not just feisty… dominating." Zebulon growled, his voice husky and deep, [This went from zero to a hundred rather quickly.] Rakon commented internally. _'Yeah… I don't give a shit anymore.'_ Zebulon responded, running his hands up Hana's body, resting next to her large breasts, [You probably should.] Rakon said, _'Why?'_ Zebulon wondered as he placed his hands on her breasts, she let out a loud moan when he squeezed them. [She's a succubus. She knows exactly who you are and what you can do.] Rakon explained, Zebulon blinked, looking up at Hana with a sheepish grin. "Well uh…" Zebulon trailed off, Hana was looking at him disappointedly, "That Dragon told you about me didn't he?" Hana asked, pouting at Zebulon. "Yeah… he did… so uh, were you going to kill me or…?" Zebulon wondered, Hana shook her head, "No Zebulon… I just suck at my job and wanted to have sex at least once!" she whined, "I mean… as long as you don't kill me…" Zebulon started, Hana then got really close to him with an excited face. "Really!? We can!?" Hana exclaimed, beaming with excitement, "Yeah, but you'll have to wait." Zebulon said, she immediately pouted again, "Aw, why can't I have you first?" she asked, "I'm saving it for someone… the someone that well, kind of took my heart upon sight. I just hope she feels the same way…" Zebulon sighed, looking down a bit. "Aw, don't worry, she will. I just know it, I don't think any woman could turn down a sweet hunk like you." Hana said, hugging Zebulon tightly, which also somehow shoved his face into her chest. Zebulon flailed wildly as he was slowly losing oxygen, muffling words that only reverberated into Hana, "Oh Zebulon… I thought you were- huh? Zebulon?" she wondered, feeling Zebulon go limp. "Oh shit! I suffocated him…" Hana sobbed, holding Zebulon's limp body, "I should get him to the infirmary!" she exclaimed, trying to pick Zebulon up, "He's heavier than I thought…"

Zebulon blinked at the fluorescent light above him as he awoke, "What the hell? Where am I?" he wondered, sitting up, he found Hana laying on top of him as he tried to sit up. "Zebulon! You're awake!" Hana cheered, wrapping her arms around him, "Hana? How long was I out?" Zebulon asked, "Long enough for your detention to be over." Hana answered, snuggling into his chest. "Nice… can I go now?" Zebulon asked, finally sitting up, "Yeah… I guess… but, can you promise me something?" Hana asked, still hanging onto him as he stood up. "Sure." Zebulon said with a grin, "Come and visit me okay? I get lonely with all these bland boys and girls coming in for help, you don't even need an excuse, I'll give you a pass every time." Hana explained her request, "Sure, you'll be an excuse to escape from everyone else. I'll come by whenever I feel like it okay?" Zebulon asked, returning Hana's hug. "Thanks Zebulon… and remember this, I'll relieve you if you ever need it during the day, okay?" Hana asked, kissing his cheek gently, "What do you mean by- oh… oh, never mind." Zebulon said as he realized what she meant. "Hehe, you're so cute. I can't wait to see what you're packing down here…" Hana said seductively, running her hand over Zebulon's package, "If you keep doing that you'll find out sooner than later…" Zebulon growled, holding himself back. "Please do!" Hana giggled, grinding against Zebulon, "It'd be rude to turn you down now…" Zebulon growled, groaning a bit when she rubbed her hand over his package.

 **Fuck it, Lime incoming.**

Zebulon pushed Hana to her knees and grabbed the back of her head, "So forceful…" she mumbled with a grin, undoing his belt and pants, they fell to the floor and revealed the massive tent in his underwear, she licked her lips as she pulled his boxers down. "Oh my god… it's huge…" Hana mumbled, blushing a bit at Zebulon's gigantic manhood, "I actually think it got bigger… go ahead, relieve me like you said you would." Zebulon ordered, pushing her face towards his member. "Yes sir… I like being ordered around…" Hana said, gripping Zebulon's length in both of her hands, slowly stroking up and down, "Is this good Master?" Hana asked, licking the tip. "Yes… keep going…" Zebulon moaned, Hana giggled and opened her mouth, engulfing the head of Zebulon's member in her mouth, "You can do better than that." Zebulon said, pushing into her mouth more. Hana nodded and managed to put most of Zebulon's member down her throat, sucking on it as he pulled out a bit and slid back in, "Oh shit… you're throat feels so good…" Zebulon groaned, Hana managed to push him down onto the bed, making him lay back as she sucked on his member. "Fuck… I'm going to cum…" Zebulon grunted, Hana giggled, vibrating his member as she pushed his entire length down her throat, making Zebulon grunt again as he spilled his seed into her, "Oh shit… this feels so amazing…" he moaned, holding Hana's head there until he was done, she slowly pulled him out of her throat with a pop. "How'd you like it Zebulon?" Hana asked, leaning on the bed and slowly stroking his now limp member while caressing his balls, "It- It was awesome! I never came so hard…" Zebulon breathed, he reached down and stopped her hand. "No more… I don't think I'll be able to contain myself if you make me cum again…" Zebulon breathed, sitting up and taking deep breaths. "Did I really make you cum that hard? Then again… I don't think I've ever swallowed so much at once…" Hana trailed off, rubbing her hand over her enlarged stomach. "Shit, sorry about that…" Zebulon apologized, standing up on shaky legs as he fixed his pants, "It's fine, I'm a succubus, you're cum is delicious meal for me." Hana said, standing up and patting her stomach. "I really can't understand why that's hot…" Zebulon mumbled, looking at Hana's stomach, "Oh? Does Zebulon have an inflation fetish?" Hana asked, pulling her sweater up to show her stomach. "Uh… um… I'm not going to answer that… see you later." Zebulon said, leaving the room quickly, "What a cutie…" Hana sighed happily, her stomach slowly shrinking back down, "Oh god… his cum is so strong and delicious… I've got to have more…"

 **Lime end.**

Zebulon found his bag in the detention room, he then headed out towards the old school house, he made his way inside to the usual meeting place, expecting to find everyone there but when he arrived, no one was around at all. "The fuck? Akeno, Rias!?" Zebulon called, "Koneko!? Asia!?" he called, his instincts then kicked in, _'Someone better not have attacked them… they'll regret the day they were born…'_ he thought in rage, a loud crash alerted him to something going on outside as he ran to investigate. "Guys!" Zebulon shouted as he arrived outside, he found Kiba lying on the ground with his sword, Xenovia and Irina were in tight black outfits across from him while everyone else was off to the side watching. "Zebulon… these two holy sword users… they came here for peace but insulted Asia… threatened her… and then insulted me…" Kiba explained, getting up shakily, Zebulon walked over and helped him up, letting him lean on him. "I guess because you don't particularly enjoy holy swords you challenged them?" Zebulon guessed, holding a calm aura with a malicious glare directed at Xenovia and Irina. "Zebulon! You're with these devils!?" Irina exclaimed, holding a katana, "No shit." Zebulon responded sharply, his shirt and hair billowing from the power he was releasing. "Another one to challenge us?" Xenovia wondered, "I'm not done fighting…" Kiba growled, summoning a bunch of swords. "Fine then, we'll fight both of you!" Irina exclaimed, pointing her katana at them, Zebulon's glare softened and he smirked. "Well now… first you insult and threaten my friends and now you believe you can defeat me?" Zebulon asked, the Ultimate Gear appearing on his arm, "That Gear…" Xenovia said in shock, "What? This?" Zebulon wondered, holding his arm up. "The Ultimate Gear… that shouldn't exist… according to the stories it was a legendary dragon sealed away for eternity…" Xenovia explained, still shocked, **[True, but guess what? This kid defied eternity.]** Rakon said, the orbs glowing on the gear. "Damn right I did… wait, what?" Zebulon wondered, slightly confused, "The great Devil Lucifer cursed The Ultimate Dragon's users to never wield its power for all eternity… for intents and purposes, you shouldn't exist." Xenovia explained, gripping her sword tightly. "Well, guess I broke the cycle." Zebulon chuckled, **[Enhance!]** Rakon shouted, the orbs glowed brightly, "Irina… that power is dangerous, he needs to be stopped." Xenovia said, "Oh, okay…" Irina mumbled, Xenovia charged Zebulon only to get stopped by Kiba. "I said I wasn't done yet!" Kiba growled, clashing blades with Xenovia, Irina slowly turned to look at Zebulon who was grinning sadistically, "Oh no…"

"Something wrong, Irina?" Zebulon asked, his power rising, **[Enhance!]** "Uh, well, I guess it's up to me to stop you!" Irina shouted, finding the courage to charge Zebulon, swinging her sword at his head. Zebulon raised his left arm and it transformed into a draconic arm, blocking Irina's sword swing with little effort, "Huh? What?" she wondered, Zebulon gripped her sword with that hand and made a fist with his Ultimate Gear. "I hope you know how to take a punch." Zebulon said, **[Enhance!]** he launched his fist at Irina's face, she squealed and ducked it, the shockwave from his swing blasted apart a tree behind her, she looked at the tree and then back at Zebulon with fear filled eyes. "Whoops, I missed." Zebulon said, bringing his hand back, Irina panicked and put her feet on Zebulon's gut, trying to pull her sword from his grasp. "What are you doing?" Zebulon asked, with a swift tug he pulled the sword away from her and held it out of her reach, "Hey! Give me my sword back!" Irina shouted, jumping up and down, trying to reach her sword. "Fine! Take this!" Irina shouted, she launched a punch into Zebulon's stomach, some scales from his arm disappeared before the hit landed, when it did, Irina pulled her hand away, "Ouch! What did you do?" she cried, holding her hurt hand. "I transferred some of my Dragon scales to my stomach before you hit, hardening it and resisting the cross in your hand." Zebulon explained, his eyes snapped to the side as he jumped out of the way of Xenovia's swing that destroyed the ground around her. "I thought you were fighting Kiba?" Zebulon asked, "Oh dammit!" he shouted, seeing Kiba on the ground, still awake but down for the count, "Give Irina her sword back." Xenovia growled, "Really? What if I just… oh, snap it in half?" Zebulon asked with a taunting grin, grabbing the handle of the sword in his other hand. "Don't you dare Zebulon!" Irina shouted, Xenovia charged Zebulon and swung for his chest, he simply let go of the sword's handle and punched at Xenovia's sword, the shockwave launched the blade out of her hands and into a tree. "Ta-da, you lose." Zebulon said, tossing the katana on the ground, his scale arm changing back to normal, "N-No way… we lost?" Irina wondered, **[You girls don't seem to understand something, Zebulon's power outclasses most high ranking Devils. You're chances of winning were slim if anything.]** Rakon explained, the Gear disappearing and leaving the orange circle on Zebulon's hand. "Outclasses? So, why didn't you just kill us?" Xenovia asked, retrieving her sword, "I'm not answering that." Zebulon stated, crossing his arms and facing the other way. **[He doesn't like hurting pretty girls.]** Rakon said blatantly with a chuckle, "Fuck you Rakon." Zebulon growled, the dragon's laugh faded away as Xenovia and Irina blushed a bit, "That's Zebulon for you." Rias giggled as she came up next to him. "Whatever…" Zebulon grumbled, he walked over and helped Kiba up off the ground, "Thanks Zebulon…" he mumbled, giving the fellow blonde a small grin. "Asia, mind healing Kiba?" Zebulon asked, handing the injured swordsman over to Asia, "Of course!" she exclaimed, summoning her Gear and healing Kiba, "Well… we apologize to all of you and accept our loss." Xenovia said with a bow. "Apology accepted, now skedaddle on outta here." Zebulon ordered, with a wave of his hand, the two holy knights nodded and left, Zebulon turned and headed back inside with the others.

Zebulon was relaxing on his back in the clubroom when his attention was diverted to Kiba suddenly walking out on them without explanation, "Where the hell does he think he's going?" Zebulon asked as he sat up, no one bothered to answer him. _'Is this about those holy swords? He was shouting about them during that little bout earlier…'_ Zebulon thought with an annoyed expression, _'I have an idea… this'll most likely end with being punished for insubordination…'_ [What are you planning?] Rakon asked, interrupting his thoughts. _'You'll see…'_ Zebulon responded with a grin spreading his features as he laid back down on the couch again…

 _The Next Day…_

Zebulon found himself watching the girls' gym practice during his break period, leaning against one of the poles with a thoughtful expression. _'Now how the hell am I going to pull this shit off alone?'_ Zebulon wondered in thought, but the sudden appearance of Asia and her friend Aika broke his thoughts. "So why are we asking the ape to go with us?" Aika wondered, turning her nose up as she looked at Zebulon, "Because Zebulon's my friend!" Asia responded with a pout, "What's happening this time?" Zebulon asked with a sigh. "Oh! I came to ask you if you wanted to go to karaoke with me, Aika, Kala and Raynare?" Asia asked with a pleading look, "I don't really do karaoke, I even feel weird saying it." Zebulon explained, Asia started to look downcast, "But I'll go…" he sighed. "Really!?" Asia exclaimed, "Ugh!" Aika groaned, "Yeah, sure." Zebulon said with a small grin, "Thank you Zebulon!" Asia cheered, hugging him. "I hoped you were going to say no…" Aika groaned, "Yeah well, tough shit." Zebulon said with a smug grin, Asia let go and smiled at him, she was then suddenly turned around as someone grabbed a hold of her hand. "I wouldn't mind going along with you, can't have you catching loser from these two…" Saji said as he held Asia's hand, "Oh hi Saji!" Asia said with a smile, "Oh yeah… you'll work. C'mon." Zebulon said, he grabbed Saji by his shirt and picked him up, walking away with him, "Hey, put me down!"

Saji glared at Zebulon as the larger teen set him down in the empty hallway, "So what's with literally picking me up?" Saji asked, "Well, I want you to meet me at the little ice cream café on main street, know that one?" Zebulon asked, "Yes." Saji answered, still glaring. "Good, after school head there, I need your assistance." Zebulon stated before heading off, "What could you possibly need me for?" Saji wondered, "I'll tell you when I get there, so be there or I'll kick your ass." Zebulon called back before disappearing down the hallway.

 _Later That Day…_

"I'm here, what's up?" Saji asked as he sat down with Zebulon at a table outside the café, "Kiba. He's gone off to hunt down the holy swords now that those two holy knights are in town. I want to find him, maybe slap him once or twice, and help him bust up those holy swords so he can forget about them." Zebulon explained as he sat back with his soda. "Are you serious!?" Saji hissed, "Yes, serious as Liam Neeson in Taken one through three." Zebulon said with a serious look, "You're insane!" Saji exclaimed, getting up from his chair. Several other customers at the café looked at him oddly, he sat back down and glared at Zebulon, "I know I'm insane, question is are you up for it?" Zebulon wondered, sipping on his drink, "You know our presidents will punish us for even being involved!" Saji hissed quietly. "I know." Zebulon stated, "At least Rias is reasonable! Sona is demonic and likes to punish us… badly…" Saji explained with a scared look. "I can take a beating, I'm also not scared of my uppers." Zebulon said, "Well I am! I'm leaving!" Saji exclaimed, getting up and trying to walk away, he kept walking but went nowhere fast. "I figured you'd try to leave." Koneko said, from behind Zebulon, holding onto Saji's shirt. "Ha, sit down you big wussy." Zebulon chuckled, getting up and slamming Saji back down into his seat as Koneko came around to sit with them, "I wanna go home…" Saji cried, trying to leave the table, Koneko pulled him back into his seat. "So Zebulon, are you saying you want to work with the church to stop the fallen angels and simultaneously help Kiba?" Koneko asked, "Wait what?" Zebulon asked, slightly confused. Koneko sighed before filling him in on all the details he missed while being in detention, "So, they're here because a douchebag fallen angel with twelve wings stole some swords and Kiba's out to destroy them? Okay, then yes, we'll work with them I suppose…" Zebulon said, getting up from the table. "If Kiba wants to get vengeance on some holy swords and the church is willing to destroy them… I say lets do it. If anything it'll ensure that Kiba stays with us." Zebulon explained, picking Saji up and making him stand. Koneko got up to follow them, "I don't like to keep this from Rias and Akeno but… we have to help Kiba…" she explained, "Neither do I, but I don't think we have much of a choice." Zebulon sighed as they started walking, Saji tried to sneak off when he felt a powerful hand on his shoulder, "Where do you think you're going, eh Saji?" Zebulon asked with an evil grin, "Oh crap!" Saji whined as he was drug along the street…

"Now then, where oh where could those two be?" Zebulon wondered as the three walked along, "Would that happen to be them?" Koneko asked, gesturing to the two white robed people begging for money in the middle of the street. "You've got to be shitting me…" Zebulon sighed as they approached, "Zebulon?" Irina wondered, looking up at him from her hood, "This man again?" Xenovia wondered, "Seems like you two are a little worse for wear. What seems to be the problem?" Zebulon asked with a shit eating grin. "Well, you see…" Irina started but the sound of her and Xenovia's rumbling stomachs cut her off, "No money for food… damn, that's a shame… and I, Zebulon Crossworth, son of multi-billionaire Edward Crossworth just happens to have a wad of cash burning a hole in my pocket." Zebulon said with fake concern. "What do you want?" Xenovia asked with a growl from her stomach, "Let's find somewhere to eat and then we'll talk." Zebulon said, heading towards a restaurant, "Damn, he's evil…" Saji commented as the knights followed him, "That he is, come on dumbass." Koneko said, grabbing Saji's shirt and pulling him along.

"And there goes a good six thousand Yen down their throats…" Zebulon sighed, handing the bill back to the waitress with a stack of money, "Keep the change…" he added as she left, "Now, what do you want?" Xenovia asked, giving Zebulon a suspicious look from under her hood. "Glad you asked, we wanted to give you a hand in busting up those Excalibur swords." Zebulon said, Irina gasped, "No way!" she exclaimed, "Hmm… I suppose we can help each other out a bit…" Xenovia mumbled. "You can't be serious Xenovia!" Irina exclaimed, turning to her partner, "You do understand what we're up against right? Kokabiel is a dangerous and powerful Fallen Angel." Xenovia explained, looking at Irina seriously. "But, they're like, Devils and stuff…" Irina whined, "I know, Zebulon is a powerful man, our mission has a thirty percent chance of us returning, with him it may skyrocket to eighty…" Xenovia explained and was interrupted by Zebulon clearing his throat. "One hundred percent." Zebulon stated with a grin, "Huh?" Irina made a confused sound, "I'll rip Koko's throat out before he kills either of you." Zebulon said with a lazy grin, sipping on his drink. "You think you can take out a high class Fallen Angel leader!?" Saji wondered, staring at Zebulon with surprise, "I don't think, I do." Zebulon stated with the same grin directed towards Saji. "Bullshit." Saji said, crossing his arms, "You saw what I did to Riser, how can Koko be any worse?" Zebulon asked, "Um, he's leader class!" Saji hissed, "And? Does it look like I give a rat's ass?" Zebulon wondered sarcastically. "Anyway… we accept. Shall we head out?" Xenovia wondered, "Yep, we need to find Kiba first though, come on guys, we're going on an expedition!" Zebulon exclaimed, pushing Koneko and Saji out of the booth with Xenovia and Irina in tow.

 _Even Later That Day…_

Zebulon grinned as he found Kiba standing in the park by the fountain, "I told you I'd find him!" Zebulon shouted behind him, the group rounded the corner and stopped in front of the knight, "So, Kiba! We're here to bust up some holy Excalibur swords with you!" Zebulon explained simply, making Kiba sigh. "Really? What are those two doing here?" Kiba asked, gesturing to the two robed girls, "They've agreed to help us! Plus they owe me six thousand Yen." Zebulon said, Xenovia growled at him and Irina pouted. "I see… but I find it disappointing they'd approve of Excalibur's destruction." Kiba said coldly, Xenovia was about to retort when Zebulon held his hand up, "Don't insult him back, I don't want to have to break up a knife fight…" he sighed, hanging his head a bit. "Hmm, I can see you resent the Holy Sword Project, we of the church nowadays view that incident with shame." Xenovia explained, "That's why the man responsible was punished with excommunication, Galilei Valper." Irina said, "I know Valper…" Kiba started, glaring at the ground. "He was responsible for it all…" Kiba growled, "I did mention the man working with Kokabiel didn't I?" Xenovia asked, "Freed right?" Zebulon wondered, "Yes, so there's no doubt Valper would be involved in this…" Xenovia explained, "I guess I have no choice then, I'll cooperate." Kiba stated with a sigh. "Yay! That means this is settled then!" Irina exclaimed, "Yes, good luck, we'll repay you for the food sometime, Ultimate Dragon God Zebulon Crossworth." Xenovia said as they left. "Well, this is good isn't it?" Zebulon asked, slapping Saji's back, "NO, THIS IS NOT GOOD!" Saji yelled, "WE'RE GOING TO GET PUNISHED AND WE COULD'VE NEARLY STARTED A WAR WITH THE CHURCH!" he screamed, Zebulon back handed him across the face. "Shut the fuck up. So what? Be a pussy and whine all day or man up and grow a pair of balls." Zebulon grumbled, turning to face Kiba, "Guys, I don't want you involved…" Kiba started, "This is my revenge, you don't need to be a part of it…" he explained. Zebulon sighed and dropped his bag, "Kiba…" he growled, the knight looked up at him in fear as he towered over him, "Who the fuck do you think you are huh? We're helping you because like it or not, you're my friend and Devil brother, and I ain't letting you go become a stray and get slaughtered…" Zebulon growled, picking Kiba up by the collar to face him eye to eye. "Did you even think about Rias? Me? Koneko? Anyone? Huh? Answer me pretty boy before I bitch slap it out of you." Zebulon growled, "President Rias… of course… I met her because of the Holy Sword Project…" Kiba started, Zebulon set him down as he went into his story of the experiments of the Project.

Immediately after Kiba finished his story Saji started bawling like a child, "Kiba! I didn't realize you had such a terrible backstory! I don't care anymore, I'm helping you guys!" he cried, "Shut up." Zebulon sighed, back handing him again. "I'll also help you." Koneko stated as she tugged on Kiba's sleeve, "Koneko?" Kiba wondered, "Don't be stupid, I'd be sad if you weren't with us anymore." Koneko said with a small smile. "I guess I really can't say no… I accept your help, thanks guys." Kiba said with a smile, looking up at Zebulon, "Damn right you're accepting our help. Now let's go find some asses to kick." Zebulon said with a grin, picking his bag up and leaving with everyone.

 _Even Later That Night…_

Zebulon headed for the door in a normal pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt, he put on his boots and grabbed his leather jacket by the door, "Zebulon." Emily's voice called as she approached him from behind, wrapping her arms around him and pressing herself into his back. "Yeah Sis?" Zebulon responded, looking over his shoulder, "I know what you're doing, won't your little Devil leader be a bit upset?" Emily wondered, "Eh, nothing I can't handle… so what is it you actually want?" Zebulon asked, turning around in her grasp. "The White Dragon, I want to know when he appears." Emily said seriously, "Mr. Albion? The Vanishing Dragon? Ah, yes, you two are supposed to fight… I'll let you know if I find out anything." Zebulon said with a grin. "Thanks little bro, or not so little bro!" Emily laughed, letting go of Zebulon, "Just so you know, if he decides to try and end you, I'll intervene, harshly." Zebulon warned with a deathly serious look in his eyes. "I know you will, Old Rakon there would expect you to." Emily giggled, there was a deep growl from Zebulon's right hand, "Okay, I'll be back once I kill Koko." Zebulon called as he left, "Did he just call Kokabiel, Koko?"

Ehiwskndlvbhoiwepfjoqd[saniwpejqo[ds;kndlwipjoq[dlm;eknrliwjpoqf[d;sknflewjowk

There you have it folks, a little over five thousand words. I hope no one minds the succubus nurse?

See you next time on, The Ultimate Dragon!

Me: I'm honestly scared, Zeke was busting up other fourth walls and now he's completely gone… oh gods where it he!?


	14. The Afterparty

Chapter 14

Zebulon sighed as Koneko threw a priest's outfit in his face as he approached the abandoned church, "Really? I have to wear this?" he asked as he entered, "Unless you want to stand out like a sore thumb, then yes you do." Irina said, patting Zebulon on the back as she walked by. "What a load of horse shit… I knew I shouldn't have left the details to you…" Zebulon muttered as he glared at Xenovia, "Well, too late Ultimate Dragon, deal with what we give you." Xenovia told him, glaring back a bit. "Whatever, I'll probably have to tear it off anyway…" Zebulon muttered, he walked by Saji as the boy was dressing and knocked his hat off. "Really Zebulon?" Saji sighed, picking his hat up and turning to face Zebulon, "Yeah, keep that hat from being your head!" Zebulon laughed, standing in the light of the moon as it streamed through the large broken window. "Tonight, we do some unauthorized business. To help our dear friend Kiba, vengeance is his agenda, and you know what? Until his vendetta is settled, it is also mine, mister Valper will get a taste of my foot in his face after I shove it up his ass." Zebulon declared throwing the priest coat and hat on. The coat barely fit him and the hat just rested on the top of his head, "Oh boy… I guess there aren't that many giant priests…" Xenovia sighed, "Oh shut it, just try being me for a day! I HIT MY HEAD ON EVERYTHING!" Zebulon shouted, ripping the coat and hat off. "Okay… calm down. You'll just have to be sneaky, somehow…" Xenovia said, "I can manage that." Zebulon said with a confident grin, "Good luck…" Koneko muttered, making Zebulon glare briefly at her. "Anyway, I believe we'll be more efficient in two groups." Xenovia stated, "Alright, we'll take the east." Zebulon said, "So we'll take the west, by the way Zebulon…" Xenovia trailed off, walking up to him. "We appreciate being taken such good care of, so as repayment I'll tell you this so you may pass it on to the Red Dragon. The White Dragon has awakened." Xenovia explained, "Huh… here so soon… this sounds like it's going to be a pain in my ass…" Zebulon grumbled as they headed out. "It probably will be! See you around Zebulon!" Irina called as the two groups split up, _'Yeah… okay… now how the fuck do I be stealthy?'_ Zebulon wondered in thought as they walked through town. [I got an idea.] Rakon said suddenly, _'Mind sharing?'_ Zebulon asked internally, [My magic is a Black Magic, literally. Since it's a shit ton more deadly than regular magic it can do a lot of cool shit, try transforming yourself into a shadow.] Rakon suggested, making Zebulon grin. _'Tell me about cool shit beforehand alright?'_ Zebulon requested in thought before focusing his Dragon magic, the black energy swirled around him before he dropped into the shadows on the ground like a drop of pure darkness. _"Holy shit… this is so cool!"_ Zebulon's eerie, echoing voice exclaimed as he travelled through shadows, "Zebulon!? Where'd you go!?" Kiba shouted, "Right here." Zebulon said as he materialized from Kiba's shadow, scaring him as well. "Holy shit!" Kiba exclaimed as Zebulon appeared behind him, the large teen chuckling from Kiba's reaction, "Dude, how did you do that!?" Saji exclaimed in awe. "It's a little move I made up just now, I call it **Shadow Walk."** Zebulon said and vanished into the shadows again, _"So, this is how I'll be hidden from view. I'll remind you I'm here by tugging on your leg like a ghost…"_ Zebulon said, his voice coming from all directions. "Okay… well, I have somewhere we can go searching since this area isn't coughing anything up." Kiba said as he shook off the shock from Zebulon's new spell, _"Let's go then…"_ Zebulon whispered, his voice fading into laughter, everyone shivered, "I don't think I'll ever get used to that…" Koneko sighed, "Me either…" Kiba agreed as they continued forward…

 _An isolated building outside of town…_

" _Hey, isn't this where we fought that stray devil that had laser tits?"_ Zebulon asked, his head slowly rose out of Koneko's shadow and left the rest of him submerged. "Yes Zebulon…" Koneko answered with a sigh, "Whoa, you guys fought a stray devil?" Saji asked in awe, "Two actually… I killed them both." Zebulon chuckled evilly as he descended back into the shadows. The group started up the steps of the building but stopped suddenly, "Kiba, wait." Koneko said, stopping and looking around, _'Oh dear… not this fucker…'_ Zebulon thought with a sigh as he looked up in his shadow form. "AAHHHHAHAHAH!" Freed screamed in laughter as he jumped off of the top of the building, he clashed blades with Kiba and landed on one of the rings around the building. "HEY! I forgot to thank you earlier…" Freed started, a wicked smile on his face, "For what!?" Kiba shouted, "Is that the stray priest?" Saji wondered, "Oh hi there! Didn't see you there midget and… wait, where's the big one…?" Freed wondered as he looked around nervously. _"Hahahaha…"_ Zebulon's laughter echoed around, Freed gripped his odd sword tightly, _"Did you forget my name…? Or didn't I_ TELL YOU!?" Zebulon yelled as he appeared from Freed's shadow and spin kicked him in the back. "You giant bastard!" Freed screamed as he recovered and swung for Zebulon's head, Zebulon equipped his Ultimate Gear and caught the sword easily, "Now Freed, is that any way to speak to the guy holding the sword?" Zebulon asked with a devilish grin. "What? I'm holding the-GUAH!" Freed screamed mid-sentence as Zebulon kicked him in the stomach, ripping the blade free from his grasp, "Zebulon, he's mine!" Kiba shouted as he landed on the platform. "Seriously? Did you want me to give him his sword back as well?" Zebulon asked with an annoyed look, "Yes…" Kiba answered as he stared Freed down, "You're fucking insane… here…" Zebulon sighed as he tossed the sword to Freed. "Aw, I didn't know you cared!" Freed laughed, "I don't… that's why I'm doing one of these…" Zebulon trailed off, **[Enhance! Power Transfer!]** Zebulon placed his hand on Kiba's shoulder and transferred power into him. "Go cut his throat." Zebulon said, patting Kiba on the back, Kiba nodded and he clashed blades with Freed at high speeds, "Oh shit…" Zebulon muttered as he leaned out of the way of supersonic sword swings. "I guess we came along for nothing if Zebulon's just going to do everything." Saji sighed, "Nah, I needed a scapegoat to take some of the heat off of us." Zebulon said as he landed next to Saji. "Seriously…?" Saji asked in disbelief, "Yeah… but mind slowing mister psycho down up there Black Dragon? I don't feel like getting stabbed today." Zebulon said, giving Saji a grin, "Huh? How did you… never mind!" Saji exclaimed as he summoned his Sacred Gear. "Really? That tiny thing?" Zebulon asked as he pointed at Saji's wrist with his own Gear, "Yes, this tiny thing…" Saji grumbled, "Probably not the only thing that's tiny…" Zebulon mumbled with a sly grin. Saji growled as he aimed up his Gear, "Here we go, **Absorption Line!"** Saji shouted, catching Freed by the ankle with a light blue line. "What the hell? Stupid Dragon magic shit… get off!" Freed yelled as he smacked at the line with his sword, **[Enhance!]** Zebulon jumped up to where Kiba was standing and put his hand on Kiba's shoulder again. "Now try to kill him with this. He's rather annoying." Zebulon stated with a chuckle, **[Power Transfer!]** his gear glowed and Kiba absorbed his black power, "Thank you Zebulon… now then! **Sword Birth!"** Kiba yelled, stabbing his sword into the ground, swords started popping up and getting closer to Freed who was frantically slashing them away. "Sword Birth huh?" a voice wondered from the doorway of the building, making Kiba look around a bit, "Who's there!?" he called, "A Sacred Gear that can produce invincible power based on the user's ability…" an old man in a priest outfit said as he walked out into the open. "Freed, I think you could use some more training with Holy Swords…" the old man stated, "Look, it's old man Valper!" Freed exclaimed, Kiba growled at Valper and Zebulon sunk back into the shadows. "VALPER GALILEI!" Kiba screamed, "The one and only…" Valper chuckled, "How about you make yourself useful old man and get this lizard tongue off me!?" Freed shouted, "Oh Freed, you need to pour all of your energy into the sword." Valper explained with a sigh. "Oh, is that all!?" Freed yelled, a wicked grin on his face as his sword glowed and he slashed Saji's line with it, "Ah crap…" Saji muttered as he fell onto the ground, Freed laughed as his power increased, "Oh this is getting fun!" Freed laughed, turning towards Kiba, "Now how about you stand there and be prey for my sword!?" he screamed, launching towards Kiba with a downward slash. "Nope." Zebulon appeared from a shadow with his hands in his pockets and spin kicked Freed away, "Who in the hell!?" Valper shouted, glaring at Zebulon, "Name's Zebulon, profession, ass-kicking." Zebulon said with a grin. "Where did you even come from?" Freed grumbled as he got up, _"The shadows…"_ Zebulon answered as he vanished again, "Creepy bastard… so where were we? Oh right, DIE!" Freed screamed and once again launched towards Kiba, this time his blade was stopped by Xenovia's as she appeared before Kiba. "Hey guys!" Irina exclaimed as she ran up by Koneko, tossing her cloak off, "What the hell? Why are you guys here?" Saji wondered, "You called us dummy." Irina said with a giggle, "Yeah, good to see you're paying attention." Koneko sighed, putting her phone away. "You disgusting freaks, I condemn you and your sins Freed and Valper in the name of God." Xenovia growled as she locked blades with Freed, "How dare you speak that bastard's name!? I don't want to hear it!" Freed shouted, he then jumped back as Kiba slashed at him, landing next to Valper. "You're done Freed." Valper ordered calmly, "Aw, why?" Freed wondered, "You were supposed to eradicate the vermin in the church, but here they are now with Holy Swords and you're outnumbered. Not to mention that freak in the shadows…" Valper explained, he shivered a bit as he scanned the shadows, "Alright, I guess we're done for now! Bye Kiddies!" Freed laughed as he drew a small ball to throw on the ground. "Not so fast." Zebulon said, grabbing Freed by the throat and lifting him off of the ground as he appeared from the stray priest's shadow. "SHIT!" Freed choked out, Valper turned to run but Zebulon grabbed him as well, "Now then, either I break your necks right now, or you spill whatever beans you've got." Zebulon threatened, staring the two men down. "Freed… now's a good time!" Valper choked out, Freed nodded and threw his small ball, and it let off a bright flash, when it died down Zebulon was left with tree branches in his hands. "MOTHERFUCKER!" Zebulon shouted, crushing the branches in his hands, "Dammit…" Saji grumbled, "Let's go after them!" Kiba shouted, he, Xenovia and Irina ran off into the forest. "Oh dear Zebulon… you're just a handful…" Rias sighed behind Zebulon as she appeared with Akeno, "I know. So, am I in trouble?" he asked, not turning around to face her as he stared off into the distance, "S-SONA!" Saji screamed, seeing his master appear with Tsubaki. "You can start explaining anytime now Saji…" Sona trailed off dangerously, glaring at Saji, "Well Zebulon, it depends on why you're out here popping out of shadows." Rias answered Zebulon's question, tugging his arm for him to follow her inside, the others following in suit.

"Oh jeez, I know we said we wouldn't interfere… so Akeno and Tsubaki will be watching over them now." Rias stated with a sigh after listening to what Zebulon and Koneko had to say, the former sitting on a near-by window sill, staring out the window. "Whatever…" Zebulon mumbled with a wave of his hand, "Zebulon, you can't just go do whatever you want. You know that right?" Rias asked, "Yeah well, when shit needs done, rules need to be broken." Zebulon responded, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "I figured as much… so, seeing how Kiba isn't here, I suppose he went after that Valper man?" Rias asked, "Yeah… so did Xenovia and Irina." Zebulon replied, "Koneko, why were you involved in this anyway?" Rias asked, shifting her attention to Koneko who stood waiting. "Oh, well, I didn't want Kiba to go away. Sorry…" Koneko apologized, "No reason to dwell on it now… Zebulon…" Rias called. "What…?" Zebulon responded with a sigh, "You need to be mindful of your actions. Your choices affect the rest of us you know." Rias explained sternly, "Yeah, yeah… I know." Zebulon replied, "Are you even going to apologize?" Rias wondered, pinching the bridge of her nose. "For what? Trying to help my friend? I'm sorry I acted "out of line" but honestly I don't give a flying fuck." Zebulon stated, standing up and facing Rias, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Zebulon… why are you so difficult?" Rias wondered, shaking her head, "I don't know Rias… I don't know…" Zebulon muttered, sitting back down with a sigh, "AHHHHHHHH! I'M SORRY SONA!" Saji screamed as Sona hit him on the ass with a magic charged hand. "What the fuck? Okay… they got some weird ass, mistress masochistic shit going on over there… you better not even think about it." Zebulon warned, giving Rias a knowing look, "I'm not, come here Koneko." Rias said with a smile, Koneko walked over and Rias pulled her into a hug and tried her best to bring Zebulon into it as well. "You two make me worry so much, please don't do that again, and Zebulon, I know you're strong but you're still new, anyone is a threat." Rias said, resting her head on Zebulon's chest. "Well… now I do feel bad… I didn't think I was worrying you." Zebulon said, rubbing the back of his head, "Now then, Zebulon…" Rias started as she let go of the two, "Oh hell no, I know I'm at fault. I'm going the fuck home!" Zebulon exclaimed, quickly walking out of the building. "Zebulon, get back here!" Rias shouted, "No! I AIN'T GOING HOME WITH A SORE ASS! FUCK THAT SHIT! I'D RATHER GET HIT BY A BUS!" Zebulon yelled, he then vanished into the shadows. "Dammit Zebulon…" Rias grumbled, "Rias, I'll take his punishment… I was also at fault…" Koneko said softly, "No Koneko… it's okay…" Rias sighed, shaking her head. "Zebby's quite the rebel." Akeno giggled to herself as she followed Rias and Koneko outside, readying a magic jump circle, "Do you think Zebulon actually got hit by a bus?" Koneko asked, "I hope not, I mean, it would make up for his punishment but, that might hurt him more than I would." Rias said, concern present on her face as they teleported…

Rias sighed as she opened the door to Zebulon's house, "Oh thank god you're here Rias, Zebulon got hit by a bus when he was walking home!" Raynare exclaimed loudly as she pulled Rias into the house. "Are you serious?" Rias asked as she followed Raynare upstairs, "Yes! He had to teleport into his room and groaned in pain until Asia discovered him." Raynare explained, slamming Zebulon's door open. "Oh hey Rias…" Zebulon groaned, lying on his bed as Asia healed him, "You idiot…" Rias sighed as she sat down next to Zebulon, running her fingers through his hair. "Are you okay?" Rias asked quietly, watching Asia hover her hands over his torso, emitting a green light, "Yeah, I just wasn't prepared for it so it cracked a few ribs." Zebulon sighed, "I used my Dragon Stem Cells to hold it together while I got home…" he added with a groan. "Dragon Stem Cells?" Rias asked, putting her hand on Zebulon's chest, "Yeah, remember when my magic went haywire and tried to assimilate my body to the magic and gave me a draconic arm?" Zebulon asked as Asia finished, sitting up and hugging the blonde girl. "Thanks Asia." Zebulon said, "You're welcome Zebulon." Asia responded, "Uh, yeah, I remember that, Akeno had to fix that for you." Rias said, answering Zebulon's previous question. "Yeah, well I figured out how to control those cells, changing them into Stem Cells that I can use on any part of my body, how do you think I blocked a Holy Sword?" Zebulon chuckled, sitting on the edge of his bed with Rias and Asia. "That's quite amazing… you get stronger every day, making it harder to control you." Rias sighed, laying her head on Zebulon's shoulder, "Yeah… sorry… I don't like being told what to do when I can take care of myself…" Zebulon mumbled, wrapping his arms around Rias, Asia smiled and left the room quietly. Zebulon nuzzled Rias' hair and breathed in her scent, "Zebulon… you're forgiven." Rias said with a small giggle as Zebulon pulled her closer. "Thanks Rias… I really appreciate you trying to look out for me… I don't show it very much so… uh…" Zebulon trailed off, growing silent as a light blush appeared on his face, "I'll stay with you tonight, just me and you." Rias said, making Zebulon sigh in relief. "Thanks… I get really embarrassed about asking those things… I guess I don't like the idea of sounding weak." Zebulon explained, squeezing Rias a bit. "I understand, you're really loving but you don't really show it. I can interpret what you want pretty easily, you're not hard to please." Rias giggled, "You just want to show your appreciation right?" she asked, her answer was a nod against her head. "Alright, I'll keep everyone else out of your room tonight. For now though, I think you need some food in your stomach, I can feel it rumbling." Rias laughed, poking Zebulon in the stomach, he made a noise and huffed, "Shut up…" Rias laughed at him again and got up as he let her go. "C'mon, I think Asia went and started dinner." Rias said, Zebulon followed her out of his room with a grin on his face, "Rias…" he started, "Yes-mmm!" Rias was surprised when Zebulon leaned down and kissed her fiercely, wrapping his arms around her and grabbing her butt through her skirt. Rias moaned as she melted into his embrace, putting her arms around his neck and kissing back, he let go of her butt when they broke away. "What was that for?" Rias asked, putting Zebulon's hands back on her rear, "Because you're awesome." Zebulon said with a grin, he gave her butt a squeeze and a slap before basically running downstairs. "Zebulon!" Rias exclaimed as he ran off, "You can't help but love him…"

"What in the hell am I looking at!?" Zebulon exclaimed as he stopped dead in the kitchen, Asia, Raynare, and Kala were standing at the stove in nothing but aprons, no underwear, no clothing of any sort, just aprons, small aprons that barely covered Raynare and Kala's curvaceous bodies. "Oh hey Zebulon! I see you're feeling better!" Kala exclaimed, strutting over and hugging Zebulon, [Holy fuck, they know how to make a guy feel better…] Rakon laughed. "Uh… why are you guys dressed like this?" Zebulon asked as Kala let him go, "Oh, we figured you'd be feeling a little out of it after getting hit by a bus so we decided to dress a little skimpy to help you feel better. Is it working?" Kala asked after explaining, twirling around a bit. "Yes… yes it is…" Zebulon said, a predatory look in his eye and a grin on his face as he watched Kala strut back into the kitchen, his eyes jumping from one girl's rear to another, eyeing them up and down. "Oh, what's this?" Rias asked, standing next to Zebulon, "They're making me feel better…" Zebulon mumbled stupidly, "You dope, do you want to see me in one as well?" Rias asked with a sexy grin, making Zebulon look at her as she poked his chest. "Yes. Quickly." Zebulon ordered, slapping Rias' butt as she turned to go change, "Zebulon!" she exclaimed, holding her rear, "Oops… hehehe…" Zebulon mumbled, Rias shook her head with a grin as she left. "Zebulon, my butt is wide open… if you know what I mean…" Raynare trailed off, she blinked when Zebulon vanished and reappeared in front of her, wrapping his arms around her and groping her ass in large handfuls. "Oh! Zebulon… you don't have to be so rough…" Raynare mumbled, biting her finger and leaning on Zebulon, wriggling in pleasure as he groped her. "Having fun, dear brother?" Laura's voice asked next to Zebulon, he froze and slowly looked over, "Oh hey sis… didn't uh… didn't see you there… hehehehehehehe…" Zebulon mumbled in a panicked tone. "What has become of you? What happened to the oversized little brother I once had who couldn't even look at a pretty girl without blushing? Well?" Laura asked, crossing her arms and staring at Zebulon with an awaiting look. "He's grown up Laura, can't you accept that?" Emily asked as she entered the kitchen with a yawn, "I can but… this is just absurd!" Laura exclaimed with an annoyed pout. "You'll get over it, Zebby is a man now, he can do what he pleases. Even if it's taboo…" Emily whispered the last part in Laura's ear, making her squeak and look at her older sister in shock, "Emily! Why!?" she exclaimed, "Just a thought!" Emily giggled as she walked away, patting Zebulon on the shoulder. "Thanks Emmy…" Zebulon mumbled, breathing a sigh of relief, "I got your back lil' bro, and with luck, maybe you'll get more then my back…" Emily whispered into Zebulon's ear, he slowly turned a bit red and shuffled away from his sister. "That's… not… right… even in my book…" Zebulon mumbled, his eyes shifting to all of the girls watching him, "Oh, but you want to… I remember you very well before I left, "playing" with Laura…" Emily teased, smiling as Zebulon shook his head and kept shuffling away. "Nope… didn't even get it through my thick skull, not a thought." Zebulon said, nervously watching everyone, "OH MY GOD! Are you guys talking about incest!?" Raynare exclaimed, Emily started giggling and Laura nearly fainted, she was caught by Rias as she walked into the room. "I didn't want to because I can barely even fathom the thought of… in… nope, I can't even say the word without cringing…" Zebulon said with a shiver, a disturbed look on his face, "Zebulon, did you grope your sisters?" Kala asked, making Emily laugh a bit. "NO! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Zebulon shouted in shock, "Why would you even suggest such a thing!? Dammit Emily!" Zebulon growled, glaring at his sister a bit, "I'm sorry Zebulon! This is too funny!" Emily responded in a laughing fit. "Yeah… sure, you're just trying to stir a pot of screw with the family again…" Zebulon sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "I know. You two are just so close I can't help but incite some embers in that." Emily explained as she calmed down. "Well stop it, Laura nearly fainted just from the thought." Zebulon said commandingly, Emily blinked and nodded, "Yes sir… where'd that come from?" she wondered, "Sorry, just stop." Zebulon sighed, walking over to Laura as she sat at the table. "You okay?" Zebulon asked, "Yeah, I just wish she'd stop that…" Laura muttered, rubbing her temples, "Well, I'm dropping it right now, if I keep talking about it then my meaning will get misunderstood and then another shit storm will rain." Zebulon explained, giving his sister a quick hug before walking somewhere in the house.

Zebulon ended up in the basement where a full bedroom was along with a weight room and a bathroom, "How'd I end up in Emmy's room?" he wondered, he didn't really pay it any mind though as he sat on her bed. "How did you?" Emily asked suddenly, grabbing Zebulon from behind and pressing her sizeable assets into his back, "Well we both don't know the answer now do we?" Zebulon asked sarcastically, "True, so, are you upset because I'm causing trouble and you're too mature for my bullshit now?" Emily asked, resting her head on her brother's shoulder. "Yep, pretty much." Zebulon said, making Emily giggle, "Well I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself, it's been awhile since I embarrassed you and Laura!" she exclaimed, pushing Zebulon on his back and straddling his legs, she leaned down and hugged as much of him as she could. "Yeah, sure… oh, I have some pleasant news…" Zebulon started sarcastically, "Oh?" Emily wondered, "Mister White Dragon, yeah, he's apparently surfaced around here, somewhere…" Zebulon said, making Emily sit up in surprise. "Wow, so soon? I didn't think he would, especially if he knew who my little brother was." Emily said, regaining a smile and laying down on top of Zebulon once again, "Yeah, I don't care if you two are destined to fight. I'll still stick a foot up someone's ass if they fuck with my sisters." Zebulon stated with a grin. "So possessive, are you sure about-" Emily's teasing was cut off when Zebulon poked her stomach, "Oof, Zebulon…" she giggled, "You were saying?" Zebulon asked, looking down at her with an evil grin. "I was saying- Zebulon!" Emily laughed as Zebulon poked her a few more times in the sides and stomach, "Go ahead and keep trying, I know where you're ticklish." Zebulon said, "You evil little shit, I shouldn't have let you-AHAHA! ZEBULON!" Emily laughed, swatting at Zebulon's hands as he poked at her sides. "Zebulon! Okay! Stop!" Emily exclaimed after a laughing fit as Zebulon kept poking at her, "Are you done?" he asked, "Yes, now stop tickling me!" Emily giggled, hitting Zebulon on the chest, she calmed down and laid back down on her brother, he put his arms around her protectively. "I miss having fun with you… you know, Laura and I never really played together when we were little, up until you came along we were quiet and peaceful. Once you popped in, quiet became laughter and peace became chaos as you did anything to have fun, toppling objects and riding the dog like a horse." Emily said, laughing silently as she reminisced. "Did I really ride the dog?" Zebulon asked, "Yes, up until you became too huge to carry." Emily said with a giggle, "I do remember being like, seven and being just as tall as you." Zebulon said, a grin on his face, "I know, I was sixteen and five foot nothing while you were seven, going on eight and nearly doubling me in size, you were a giant toddler." Emily laughed, rolling onto her stomach. "I'm still a giant toddler." Zebulon chuckled, "Yeah, pretty much." Emily agreed, "Wow, thanks Emmy, that makes me feel a whole lot better!" Zebulon exclaimed sarcastically, giving his laughing sister a squeeze. "Sorry! Ugh, you're so strong, be careful who's spines you snap." Emily groaned, rubbing her back after Zebulon lessened his grip, "I will, specifically whoever the White Dragon is." Zebulon said, making Emily sigh. "So possessive, I remember when I was a bit older, probably twenty and brought home my first boyfriend, you were even taller than him and nearly tossed him out the second story window when you saw him pushing me onto my bed." Emily retold with a laugh. "I did, he broke a collar bone and had a shattered femur." Zebulon said, "Oh yeah, he did… he never even wanted to speak to me after that you know?" Emily asked, giving Zebulon an annoyed look, "What? It looked like he was taking advantage of you. I don't allow that." Zebulon said, holding his sister a bit closer. "I know, thank you Zebulon, I have nothing to fear with a brother like you… now, tomorrow Brad is coming over, try not to break him either, this is the first guy I met since Tony after you threw the latter out of a window and he told his friends about my monster of a brother." Emily explained, Zebulon immediately grew a fiery aura and growled. "He'd better be careful then…" Zebulon growled, Emily sat up and shook her head with a laugh, "Oh, he knows you exist and that you can throw him like a football, he's up to the challenge." Emily said, making Zebulon smile evilly. "Oh I do hope he likes football…" Zebulon cackled evilly, sitting up and rubbing his hands together, "You are so bad…" Emily giggled, "Zebulon! Emily! Dinner!" Rias called down the stairs, "Oh yeah! FOOD!" Zebulon vanished and left Emily on her bed, "Oh dear Zebby, you haven't changed at all…"

Or3hiweqj9-wefiohpjrfwopjehwobeihpfwobfirpfwhoipfhboief

I guess some funny fluff? Cute sibling fluff? Or does that seem incestuous? I know you sickos would love that shit but, I'm keeping it on the back burner unless I get some undying support of that shit…

See you next time on, The Ultimate Dragon!

~DPG5


	15. A Dragon's Rage

Chapter 15

A Dragon's Rage

Zebulon awoke to a familiar feeling on his chest. Three beautiful women lay on him, nude of course since that was how they liked to be with him. Rias laid on his center, Raynare to his left and Kala to his right. He always seemed to wake before them, a certain habit he had. Zebulon always awoke at six thirty in the morning, something unachievable to most teenagers. Unfortunately for Zebulon, he was not most teenagers. He had myriad more problems to deal with than other teenagers. Most his age worried about grades, their vehicle, if they possessed one, and possibly their chores. Zebulon had to worry that, and about the four women who were seemingly at his beck and call, though they weren't really a terribly hard 'problem' per se. The hard part was dealing with the problems that came with being a Devil. His list could go on and on, but Zebulon did not have the capacity to list his problems, as they came in random intervals. Just as the weather patterns without a weatherman predicting it would come arbitrarily. For the moment though, Zebulon had a matter to solve at the moment. He needed to get up and get ready for school, as did the three who were holding him down and causing his predicament. Fortunately, he had a quick, easy, and blunt way to solve his problem. Zebulon freed his left arm, an accomplishment of its own, and raised his hand as if to smack something. And smack he did. First, Raynare's butt, then Rias's, and finally Kala's butt. All three girls awoke to the sharp pain of Zebulon's open hand hitting their behinds. "Ouch! That hurt Zebulon…" Rias complained, rubbing her red buttock. "It's time to wake up, school's starting in two hours. Scratch that, one and a half." Zebulon told them. He freed his other arm and sat up with Rias still lying on his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. "Aw, but you're so warm Zebulon… please." Rias whined softly, wrapping her arms around Zebulon's massive frame. Her hands barely reached his spine as they groped his muscular back. He flexed under her touch, a slight shiver running down his back as she traced the outlines of his powerful body. Raynare and Kala who were quiet till now did the same to his arms. "Yeah Zebulon, I want to stay awhile…" Raynare whispered, she pressed his arm between her large breasts. "I want to as well…" Kala said with a husky growl, she made a bolder move by placing Zebulon's hand on her breast. "As much fun it is to play with your tits, I think I can hold myself together today. I can't be starting a foursome at the top of the morning. Maybe later." Zebulon explained with a yawn. He then rose, ignoring the annoyed and dissatisfied whines of the girls around him and made his way to the bathroom with a pile of clothes and a towel.

' _As much fun as I'd like to have with those three… I have a feeling about today…'_ Zebulon thought. He seemed to have a more rational brain pattern than he had previously thought. Well, he liked to think that way at least. Rationality was a far leap from his usual impulsive thinking. _'I remind myself of Heracles, but I'm way cooler than that guy ever was!'_ Zebulon chuckled at his thought. [Heracles my scaly ass!] Rakon's powerful voice boomed within Zebulon's mind. Another thing Zebulon dealt with, he had a dragon nagging at him constantly. Though, for the most part they were the best of friends, joking and laughing in Zebulon's mindscape. _'You know, I could be Batman too. What, with all this money and all…'_ Zebulon responded to the dragon. [You've got to be kidding. Batman is the greatest detective. You couldn't find your dick with both hands!] Rakon laughed, the sound echoing in Zebulon's head. _'Ha-ha, fucking hilarious.'_ Zebulon deadpanned at the dragon's childish joke. [It was.] Rakon responded. The dragon noticed Zebulon's disposition had changed at the moment. [Kid, I know that dream we saw awhile back is nagging at you. I can sense your thoughts.] Rakon said. Normally a braggart with a terrifying voice, Rakon was now speaking with a monotone of concern. "Yeah. It just seems like that was alluding to future events…" Zebulon said out loud. He stopped abruptly when the shower door opened. "Talking to that dragon again, Zebulon?" Raynare asked as she pressed herself into Zebulon's back. Her hands slithered down his hard torso to a soft appendage between his legs, it started growing hard upon her touch. [Damn, she's persistent.] Rakon commented before fading away with a laugh. _'Thanks, Captain Obvious.'_ Zebulon's insulting thought was replaced with surprise as Raynare started stroking her hands up and down him. "Raynare… why?" Zebulon asked, looking over his shoulder at the smaller woman behind him. "You seem stressed. Let me help…" Raynare whispered, pulling him into the wall of the shower.

 **(I believe I should warn you. I also don't have to. I will though. Lime.)**

Zebulon let out a groan and relaxed in Raynare's grip as she kept stroking his massive shaft. He reached around and grabbed handfuls of Raynare's fleshy butt, making her whimper a bit at his touch. "Z-Zebulon! I'm trying to focus here!" Raynare moaned, nibbling at Zebulon's neck. "Ugh… damn… huh?" Zebulon quirked an eyebrow as the shower door opened again and Kala entered. "Oh! Hmm, seems I'm late, need a hand… or two?" Kala asked, looking to Raynare for an answer. "Yeah, he's too big for only my hands!" Raynare exclaimed, reaching down to caress Zebulon's large balls. "S-Shit…" Zebulon groaned. Kala had kneeled down and wrapped her hands around the rest of Zebulon's member and stuck the head in her mouth. With expert movements, Kala licked and sucked Zebulon off. With both of the girls now trying their hardest to get Zebulon to climax, he thought he could help. A grin appeared on Zebulon's face as he reached down to push Kala's head further onto his shaft. She readily accepted his 'help' and let him stick his length down her throat a bit. "Ugh, you're throat feels great Kala…" Zebulon groaned, slowly sliding his member in and out of Kala's mouth. Raynare kept stroking the rest of it and kissing his neck. With continued ministrations, Zebulon eventually felt his climax coming, but Kala had to release herself. "Ugh! I couldn't breathe… Raynare, switch! He's close!" Kala exclaimed, continuing to stoke Zebulon's shaft. Raynare slid out from behind Zebulon and kneeled before him. She took his member and slowly pushed it down her throat until her nose touched his groin. "Oh Gods…" Zebulon moaned, thrusting a bit as Raynare moved her head back and forth. Kala took it upon herself to suck and caress Zebulon's balls, licking and playing with the sensitive organs. "Ah, ah, careful Kala…" Zebulon mumbled, grimacing as Kala squeezed a bit too hard. "Sorry…" Kala mumbled before putting her mouth on one and sucking. "I'm cumming!" Zebulon groaned as Raynare sped up. "Blow it all over us!" Kala exclaimed as Raynare pulled Zebulon's member out of her throat. They stroked his member a bit more until it twitched and he groaned loudly. Sticky, white liquid exploded from the tip and covered Raynare and Kala from face to breast. "Shit, there's too much!" Raynare exclaimed and slipped his member back into her throat. He let loose even more into her stomach until Kala pulled the enormous member out of Raynare's mouth. A string shot forth and hit Kala in the mouth as she engulfed it and slid it into her throat a bit. Zebulon loosed the rest of his load inside of her before his member softened and he slid out of her mouth. "That was the best… you two are something else." Zebulon sighed happily, he washed himself off a bit and stepped out of the shower. "You two get washed, I'm going to get changed and get ready." Zebulon said as he exited. He started to close the door as Raynare and Kala started to wash his seed out of their hair and off of their bodies and stopped for a moment to watch. "Ha, and I guess you need not worry about breakfast." Zebulon stated with a chuckle before leaving. "He's right you know…" Raynare sighed, cupping the slight bulge that was her stomach. "Yeah… but it tasted so good…" Kala mumbled, licking Zebulon's seed off of her hands. "It does." Raynare agreed and they both shared a look. With a nod they started to lick the semen off of each other.

 **(I can't keep going now. That'll ruin the fun parts. Or was that the fun part?)**

Zebulon stretched as he descended the stairs, the sound of someone running made him brace himself. "Zebby!" Emily cried as she crashed into Zebulon, hanging off of the large boy's frame like he was a tree to climb. "Hey Emmy." Zebulon hugged his sister and set her down. "Aw, don't put me back on the cold floor…" she whined, still clinging to Zebulon. "I can't carry you around all day. Plus I need to eat." Zebulon said with a sigh, prying his sister off of him. "Aw, meanie." Emily pouted as Zebulon headed for the kitchen. "Alright…" Zebulon sighed, turning around with a half-cocked smile. Emily smiled and walked over to Zebulon who easily hoisted her over his shoulder. "Never said anything about _how_ I carry you!" he laughed as Emily hit him on the back. "Zebby! Don't carry me like this!" Emily yelled with annoyance. Zebulon merely chuckled and walked into the kitchen and set her down on a chair. "Aw, guess our little bro is proving he's not so little anymore." Laura giggled as the two entered the kitchen. Elizabeth, Asia, and Rias were making breakfast in the kitchen and were giggling as Zebulon entered. "I don't need to prove I'm not little!" Zebulon chuckled, taking his own seat next to Laura. His other sister laid her head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Morning Lil' Bro." Laura mumbled, leaning heavily on her brother. "Morning Sis. How's adult life?" Zebulon asked with a cheeky grin. "I should've taken over Dad's company after Emmy idiotically took off after her dreams of being a Hollywood actress…" Laura whined, closing her eyes and sighing contently. "Hey, just cause I didn't make it doesn't mean you need to mock me for it." Emily grumbled, leaning on Zebulon's other shoulder. The powerhouse of a boy chuckled, "You two better not involve me in another catfight." He looked between the two and realized his words only fueled the fire that had been lit. "Shit." "Zebulon," Emily started, eyeing him dangerously. "Which of us do you like better?" Laura finished the question both were planning to ask. "I love both of my sisters equally. What my opinion of their life choices is does not matter." Zebulon explained sternly, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "Really? I'm a successful lawyer and make good money. Emily's a failed actress and now has to live off of Mom and Dad." Laura said, giving her sister a smirk. "Well I treat you with more respect on how you live your life. But Larry here criticizes your life choices!" Emily exclaimed with an equally daunting smirk. Laura gasped and then glared at Emily. "Don't call me 'Larry' you swindler!" Laura exclaimed angrily. "What did you call me?" Emily asked with narrowed eyes. "You heard me!" Laura responded with a smug look. "Girls…" Elizabeth said quietly as the two bickered back and forth with Zebulon between them. "Quiet!" Zebulon boomed suddenly, his sisters stopped their squabbling at his command. "Thank you Zebby. Breakfast is served!" Elizabeth announced with a gleeful smile as Asia and Rias set the table. Laura and Emily eyed Zebulon a bit. _'He seems to command respect now… and authority.'_ Laura thought curiously. _'His power has made his very presence command the respect of the room… not that he had a problem before. He just has more confidence now.'_ Emily thought with a slight smile, realizing how her brother was now a demon of great power. The father of Ddraig was quite the dragon to behold and he demanded respect without saying a word. This power and authority had transferred over to Zebulon and now as his mere presence was enough to keep her from throwing a quick insult at Laura. The two were quiet throughout breakfast until Zebulon and the four other girls left the house. "My, he's quite the man, isn't he?" Elizabeth questioned with a proud smile. "He kind of scared me for a moment there. He sounded like a god or something…" Laura trailed off, the thought leaving her in wonder as she readied for work. Emily smiled to herself, "Yeah, almost…"

 _Later that day…_

Zebulon found himself face-first in the wood of his desktop once again at the end of the day. It had been an uneventful day. So far, the most exciting thing was when Raynare made him grab her breasts to prove that hers were superior to Kala's. Zebulon gave blunt response along the lines of the fact that Kala's boob-jobs were better and Raynare's blow jobs were better. Of course, that sparked an argument, an argument that was still active. He ignored it for the most part, his thoughts somewhere else. _'I wonder if Kiba's alright… he did run off with those two church girls…'_ he thought with a sigh. "Zebulon, are you worried about Kiba too?" Asia asked, leaning her head down near Zebulon's. "Yeah." Zebulon responded with a muffled voice from the desktop. Asia giggled a bit, "You're silly Zebulon." She nudged him a bit and he laughed a bit as well at his own position. "I do look a little dumb like this, eh?" he asked, rolling his head to the side. Asia nodded with a giggle. "Mister Crossworth!" the study hall teacher suddenly called from across the room. Zebulon sat bolt-upright at his desk and eyed the woman as she held the school's wall phone receiver in her hand. "Yes, Miss Kobayashi?" Zebulon responded. "The nurse would like to see you." Miss Kobayashi told him. Zebulon smirked a bit and stood up quickly, grabbing his bag and walking out of the room. "I'll see you guys later." Zebulon said with a wave to the four girls he knew and disappeared into the hall. The girls shared confused looks, wondering why Zebulon was… excited to go to the nurse.

 **(This is going to be great.)**

Zebulon slid the door closed on the nurse's office and slowly made his way to Hana's office. He peeked in and saw her writing at her desk. With lithe movements that he somehow pulled off, Zebulon snuck up behind Hana with groping fingers. Before she knew he was there, Zebulon seized Hana's large breasts and gave them a squeeze. "Ah! Zebulon!" Hana moaned, looking up at the massive teenager behind her. "Hey Hana… still as sublime as ever…" Zebulon whispered in a husky voice. "I'm starving Zebulon! I'm so glad you're here!" Hana exclaimed as she was led over to one of the beds by her breasts. "Good. I'm glad to be here. Mind using these heaps of juicy flesh on me? I'm feeling a boob-job." Zebulon said, still groping Hana's large chest. "Of course-uh! But you have to-ah- let go!" Hana moaned between words as Zebulon pulled her shirt up and her black, lacy bra down, freeing her nipples and twisting the pink peaks of flesh. "Just a moment…" Zebulon mumbled, he leaned forward and captured one of her nipples in his mouth. "Ah! Zebulon! Someone'll hear me!" Hana moaned, hugging Zebulon's head as he suckled on her breasts. "You underestimate my power." Zebulon said, switching breasts. Hana tried to focus for a second and noticed something. There was an almost invisible barrier around the room. "You're-ah- clever Zebulon!" Hana cried as Zebulon nibbled on her nipple. "Thanks." Zebulon replied, he stopped for a moment and looked Hana in the eye. "Strip." Zebulon ordered, Hana nodded. "Yes, Master." Hana said, her compliance came more so from lust than any actual servitude to Zebulon. He watched her strip off all of her clothing, she got down to her panties and slid them off when Zebulon rose a hand. "Good enough, leave the lower part of your lingerie on…" Zebulon said with a lick of his lips. "Yes, Master… please continue to violate my naughty body…" Hana begged, straddling Zebulon's legs and pushing her heavy breasts up to his mouth. "If you insist… a master must serve his servant as much as she serves him…" Zebulon chuckled darkly, grabbing a rough hold on Hana's breasts. "Master! You're so forceful!" Hana moaned, wrapping her arms around Zebulon's head. _'I think I can get into this whole Master thing…'_ Zebulon thought as he played with Hana's breasts. [Course you can.] Rakon said with a laugh. _'Oh shut it you scaly bastard. You'd like it too.'_ Zebulon responded as he suckled one of Hana's breasts and moved his hand down to her small, but firm and nice buttocks. He heard his phone vibrating in his bag way off to the side but ignored it. _'They can wait… Hana is pleasing me.'_ Zebulon thought. "Zebulon… you're not focused on me…" Hana whined, looking down at Zebulon with a pout. "Did you just talk back to me?" Zebulon asked with feigned annoyance. "I'm sorry Master! Please punish me!" Hana begged, bouncing a bit as Zebulon stopped playing with her. "I think I might have to." Zebulon growled, narrowing his eyes at Hana. "Please Master… I've offended you…" Hana begged, holding her breasts up to him. "Give me that boob-job then. That is your punishment. If you don't make me cum quickly then I'll face fuck you. Hard." Zebulon threatened, Hana nodded and got down to her knees. She undid his pants and pulled his member free. His length slapping her in the face as she quickly wrapped her large breasts around his shaft. Hana started to slide Zebulon's member between her breasts, he groaned a bit and looked down at her with feigned disappointment. "Not good enough, slave." Zebulon said the word slave hesitantly. He was unsure about using it. He soon discovered, however, that Hana seemed to love that he talked to her like that and shoved his member in her mouth to increase his pleasure. Zebulon moaned a bit as the succubus worked on him, something about her made his normal stamina for this play start to run thin as it did when she first pleasured him. "Faster, slave… or do you prefer bitch?" Zebulon asked, watching Hana's saliva cover his length and lubricate her cleavage that he was between. "You may call me whatever you like, Master." Hana answered, licking his member. "Which do you prefer? Answer!" Zebulon ordered, grabbing Hana by the back of her head. "I love being called your bitch Master!" Hana cried, panting with lust in her eyes as Zebulon pulled on her hair. "Good. Then you're my bitch. Keep pleasuring me, bitch." Zebulon ordered, Hana nodded and he released her. She immediately went back to sucking on his member, bringing the length that was not between her breasts down her throat. "Ugh… good girl…" Zebulon groaned, squeezing Hana's breasts as she pleasured him. _'I don't really feel like calling her a bitch but she seems to like it…'_ he thought, feeling himself twitch in Hana's throat. [She's masochistic, she loves when you degrade her and call her names.] Rakon put in his two-cents. _'Yeah… I suppose…'_ Zebulon looked down at Hana as she pleasured him. "Hana, just for a second, be serious with me, but don't stop." Zebulon said, pulling Hana's mouth off of his member. "Yes, Zebulon?" she questioned, not stopping her work on his shaft. "Do you really-ugh- like it when I degrade you?" Zebulon asked, grunting as Hana gave his member a playful lick. "Truthfully, it's the best experience. I've always sucked at everything and when I know I'm making you feel good but you're still degrading me, dominating me, and slapping me around… I get so turned on…" Hana admitted, licking Zebulon's shaft once again. "Well, I'm not going to hit you very much, just so you know." Zebulon stated, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. Hana could feel the love and appreciation in his touch. "I understand Zebulon… just dominate me… and slap my ass, a lot. Can you slap my ass?" Hana asked, her answer was Zebulon reaching down and spanking her sharply. "OH YES!" Hana cried and Zebulon shoved her open mouth back onto his member. "The answer is yes, now keep sucking bitch!" Zebulon commanded, a grin on his face as Hana looked up at him with a slight smile even though her mouth was full. She mumbled a "Thank you Master," between sucks and slid his length down her throat again. Zebulon felt himself twitch and start to climax. _'Well, if she likes it rough, let's surprise her.'_ Zebulon thought with a sly grin. He grabbed her by her head and forced more of his length down her throat and climaxed inside of her. "Oh fuck yeah…" Zebulon breathed out a deep sigh of satisfaction. Hana choked a bit but managed to let all of Zebulon's load slide down her throat. Her stomach bulged a lot as he kept unloading inside of her. With his hot load sliding down her throat, and the stimulation from Zebulon's rough treatment, Hana climaxed as well. Moaning loudly, Hana's inner thighs became wet as well as the floor beneath her. Zebulon released a little extra from Hana's moaning vibrations on his member. Hana eventually calmed down and released Zebulon's member from her mouth. "Bitch, who said you were done?" Zebulon asked, gesturing to his still-hard member. "But… Master… I need to rest a moment…" Hana mumbled, staring at Zebulon's member in awe. "Well, then I'll do the work." Zebulon stated, standing up and grabbing the sides of Hana's head. "Yes… please use me as a cum dumpster… Master Zebulon…"

 **(Well, that should be enough for now.)**

Zebulon stepped out of the nurse's office with a satisfied grin, he looked back at Hana who laid on the bed with a large, rounded stomach and a look of pure bliss on her face. "See you later Hana." Zebulon said with a wave and closed the door. As he made his way down the stairs, he noticed something odd. "Is there a barrier around the school?" he wondered. Making his way outside, Zebulon discovered there was indeed a barrier around the school. He walked to the field area and noticed something bad, very bad. A twelve winged fallen angel was holding off his Research Club friends and berating Kala and Raynare for switching sides. They were calling him Kokabiel. And what was worse, Akeno was quite upset.

"HAHA! YOU JOINED THE DEVILS BECAUSE OF A CHILD!?" Kokabiel laughed, swinging his light swords around. Kala and Raynare were glaring at him in their battle outfits. "And the daughter of Baraqiel is with you no less… the half-blooded daughter of that fool should've been killed!" Kokabiel shouted, pointing towards Akeno. The girl glared hatefully at him, tears filled her eyes as she was about to start shouting when someone else spoke. "That was your last mistake there, Koko!" a thunderous voice boomed, echoing throughout the schoolyard. "Who said that? Show yourself!" Kokabiel shouted. "I never would've thought Akeno was the daughter of a Fallen Angel, but… I know a few myself and they aren't too bad." The voice spoke again, this time metallic and disturbing. Rias sighed with a slight grin, "You know, I didn't think we could beat you Kokabiel." Rias called, the fallen angel laughed. "Of course you can't!" Kokabiel laughed madly, his red eyes glowing a bit as he glared at Rias. "Now… now we can. Well, at least _someone_ can." Rias said suggestively. Kokabiel blinked before he started laughing again. "No one here can beat me! Whoever this mystery man of yours is doesn't sound very tough!" Kokabiel shouted, swinging his swords as if to show off his power. "Let's have a little fun, shall we?" the mystery voice asked again, and with movement so fast, Zebulon appeared before Kokabiel. "First, I'll kick your ass. Then I'll rip your throat out." Zebulon stated from inside of his dragon armor. Kokabiel blinked a few times before staring in shock and horror at Zebulon. "How… how has this beast been released!?" Kokabiel yelled in fear. **[Long time no see, asshole.]** Rakon greeted, the orange orb on Zebulon's right hand glowing. "Who hosts such power?" Kokabiel asked with evident fear. "You don't need to know Koko. All you need to know is that you die tonight." Zebulon stated, floating in front of Kokabiel. "And I'm going to kill you in the most horrendous way possible. **You don't make the woman I love cry without dying."**

Roweihpjqoeihwobfeihpqdfobueiqhpefobueihpobuefwihfpd

There we are. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try my best to upload here guys.

See you next time on, The Ultimate Dragon!


	16. Lightning Flames

Chapter 16

Lightning Flames

Zebulon smiled under his mask, licking his fangs in anticipation. Kokabiel glared at him with his glowing eyes and flapped his twelve black wings.

"Well, I've never been one to back down from a fight. Bring-!" Kokabiel's statement was cut off abruptly when Zebulon decked him in the face with a powerful right slug.

"This is no fight, Koko. This is your brutal murder." Zebulon growled from behind his mask as the Fallen Angel flew back up to him with his light swords raised.

"I will be the judge of-!" Kokabiel cut off again when Zebulon smacked his sword swing away and landed a brutal side kick in the Angel's gut. It knocked the wind out of him with a thump and sent him flying towards the throne he had floating in the center of the schoolyard.

"Again. I'm going to kill you. You can't prevent your fate once I've sealed it." Zebulon stated coldly as the Angel floated back into the air.

"I think I need more power! Maybe these will prove useful." Kokabiel said as he started a summoning process. Above them clouds started to gather, sparking with black and orange colored lightning. From Kokabiel's summoning came several Cerberus beasts.

"Now, as Valper creates my ultimate weapon, you fools must fight these Cerberuses." Kokabiel explained with an evil smile as he slowly floated back to his throne.

Zebulon looked down at his arm where the orange orb on his hand was blinking rapidly. He grinned and raised a hand to Kokabiel.

 **"Dragon Shot."** Zebulon said and a black ball of his power shot out at Kokabiel and struck the man in the face. He growled but then gestured to the battle below. Zebulon looked down and cursed as he watched everyone try to fend off the Cerberuses.

"Bastard… lucky I got a solution. **Thunderous Rain."** Zebulon said as he rose his hand towards the sky. The storm clouds above him clapped with thunder and several huge bolts of his lightning fell from the clouds and struck the Cerberuses. The beasts howled and died as the lightning blew holes in them and roasted them alive.

"You little shit! Who are you!? How did you access the power of the Abyss Dragon!?" Kokabiel demanded. He stood from his throne and floated over to Zebulon, glaring at the helmet's eye slit.

"I'm the Ultimate Dragon, Zebulon Crossworth. Happy now, Koko? Did the wee bit of information I just handed you give you an ego boost after I slapped you around like a doll?" Zebulon mocked and held his hand out at Kokabiel again.

"Quiet, Zebulon Crossworth! You have no idea of the magnitude of my power. For instance…" Kokabiel said as he created a light spear and launched it. Straight. Towards. Akeno.

Zebulon snapped and flew down towards Akeno. He roared as he gripped the spear and slowed its path, stopping it just short of Akeno. She turned in surprise and looked at Zebulon with shock. She had been helping deal with Freed as the man ran around, screaming his head off.

"Zebby… did you..?" Akeno mumbled, a light blush on her face as Zebulon hefted the spear and aimed it at Kokabiel.

"I'm going to rip that blasphemous throat of his out." Zebulon stated as his helmet retracted and he leaned towards Akeno.

"It doesn't matter to me what you are descended from, all that matters is that you're Akeno." Zebulon said with a grin as he kissed Akeno on the cheek. She swooned a bit and smiled.

"Go then. He's waiting." Akeno gestured to Kokabiel who was watching their exchange with a disgusted look.

"HEY! WIPE THAT FUCKING LOOK OFF YOUR FACE BEFORE I SMASH IT IN!" Zebulon shouted and launched the spear at Kokabiel with a sonic boom, he followed with a similar boom. His helmet reappeared as he stopped in front of Kokabiel who had absorbed his light spear back into his body.

"You disgust me, Zebulon Crossworth. A reincarnated Devil and half-Dragon God mingling with a piece of swine like that? Repulsive-" Kokabiel grunted as he tried to block a flaming punch from Zebulon.

"You shut your Goddamn mouth, asshole. I'll rip your spine out." Zebulon growled. He flew up and spun a vertical roundhouse kick into Kokabiel's head. The blow sent the Angel into the ground with a crash. Zebulon landed next to the crater and stomped over as Kokabiel pulled himself out of it.

"You have the power to start and end wars… I'd like to have it on my side. Why do you fight with that bunch of misfits and repulsive half-Angels anyway?" Kokabiel asked as he wiped blood from his lip. Zebulon retracted all of his armor, leaving only his gauntlet.

"Because… Koko…" Zebulon started as he gathered power in his right hand. He burst into raging lightning flames and it condensed onto his right hand.

"I love them. Go back to Hell." Zebulon said and swung his magic covered fist at Kokabiel who created a light sword to block with.

 **"Draconic Punishment: Go To Hell."** Zebulon said as his downward swing slammed into Kokabiel's sword. It exploded violently and threw Kokabiel away, slamming him through the gym building. Zebulon charged after him through the smoke and leaped into the gymnasium.

* * *

Zebulon landed with a sharp crack against the wooden floor of the gymnasium and splintered it. He scanned the smoke with sharp eyes and watched the shadows. One moved and sprouted a light spear.

"Tell me, Zebulon, why do you love those foul demons and turncoat fallen angels? Is it because of their bodies? Are you just a horny teenage boy? Or are you a man? Because, what I see before me is not a man, but a boy who is unfit for the power he's been granted." Kokabiel said through the dust clouds that were blown away by a flap of his wings. He held up his spear, sword… thingy, and pointed it at Zebulon.

"I pondered that very question, Koko. Why do I love them? Is it because of their bodies? Well, that's certainly helpful, unfortunately I can't force myself to be attracted to anyone but women who're way out of my league. But, I don't think that's the real reason, Koko…" Zebulon said. He held up his gauntlet and the visage of Rakon appeared in a holographic image of lightning flames.

 **[Zebulon is more than worthy of this power, Kokabiel. He is a strong, determined, loyal, honest, and brutally righteous man. He is something beyond you, a mortal God if you will. I am a God-like being, though I am not worshipped. This "boy", as you put it, is someone who will assume the mantle of a God, a God in his own right. A God who is not bound to any other theology. He carves his own path, and together, we will conquer the heavens.]**

Zebulon grinned at Rakon as the image retreated. He lowered his arm and turned to Kokabiel.

"You see, Koko, The Dragon God thinks I'm worthy, ain't that enough? But now, I think I'll answer your question. The question I've pondered." Zebulon said. He stalked forward and closed some of the gap between him and Kokabiel. The fallen angel glared at him and stood steadfast, wavering slightly under the shadow of Zebulon.

"I was once a boy. An outcast. I only had my family and a friend or two over the years… I never had much on the friend front until I came here. Here, I met those "misfits" and "foul demons". Here, I learned something. Here, I started to love. This is where I actually bonded with people. I might seem distant, or they might not actually look like they care for me, but I can assure you, they do. Least… I hope they do…" Zebulon chuckled at his last words.

"Why all the weak, sappy shit? I thought you were a "God in your own right"? Your existence disgusts me. You should be a weapon of war, not some busty Halfling's plaything." Kokabiel growled in disgust. He jumped back when Zebulon burst into lightning flames.

"If you keep badmouthing Akeno, this is going to end a little worse for you." Zebulon growled as he rose his gauntlet up. The orbs were blinking again.

"Humph, how much worse can this get? You will die here, in vain, and I will slaughter your friends… Hmm, maybe I'll give that Halfling you're so fond of over to my men. They need a slut to use." Kokabiel said with a malicious grin. He said the wrong thing.

"Say, are those wings an actual part of your body?" Zebulon asked with a crooked grin. His dragon power leaked out of him in a murky haze and shadowed him. The orbs on his gauntlet glowed through the haze.

"Well, of course they are. Are you an idiot?" Kokabiel asked. He was oblivious to Zebulon's growing rage.

"Perfect."

Kokabiel howled in pain as Zebulon appeared on his back, gripping his two top wings and planting his feet into the angel's back. Kokabiel's spear vanished as Zebulon slammed him into the ground. With a wicked, sick grin, Zebulon pulled with all his might on the wings in his grip. A sickening tear and crack resounded throughout the gym as Zebulon ripped Kokabiel's wings off… one… by… one. Slowly and deliberately. Kokabiel screamed bloody murder. Screamed. And screamed. He barely breathed between rips and screams as Zebulon ripped another wing out. Six down, six more to go.

"HOW'S IT FEEL!? HOW DOES IT FEEL, KOKABIEL!? YOU FUCKING WASTE OF SPACE!? YOUR EXISTANCE IS OVER!" Zebulon bellowed in rage. He dug the points of his gauntlet into one of the bloody, open wounds on Kokabiel's back. The angel screamed again as Zebulon tore another wing out. Blood spurted from the wound and splattered on him as it had done six times before. He was covered in blood spatters and it was caking his shirt.

"Only five more… you can handle that, can't ya, bitch?" Zebulon growled as he stamped his foot into Kokabiel's open wounds.

"NO! PLEASE! I GIVE IN!" Kokabiel screamed as Zebulon started to pull on another wing.

"Oh really!? YOU GIVE IN!? You give in when I say you do, motherfucker…" Zebulon growled. He resumed his pull on the wing and ripped it asunder, tossing it to the side with the rest that he had pulled. He rammed his gauntlet covered hand into the wound and tore a hunk of flesh off of Kokabiel.

"Here, warm up a bit." Zebulon lit a flame in his hand and dropped it into the deep gouge he made in Kokabiel's back. The angel screamed at the flame burned and ate into his flesh. Zebulon gripped the last four wings and slammed his foot into Kokabiel's back for good leverage.

"Four…" Zebulon said as he ripped the first of the last wings out. "Three…" the next. "Two…" the second to last. "One!" and finally, he pulled the last wing out of Kokabiel as the fire consumed him. It went out at Zebulon's command and Kokabiel laid in a pool of blood and feathers at Zebulon's feet.

"Any last words, Koko?" Zebulon asked, squatting next to Kokabiel. The angel turned to look at him with weak eyes.

"God is dead…"

"Does it look like I give a fuck?"

Zebulon stood, grabbing the back of Kokabiel's neck and his throat. He hoisted the man up and gripped his neck tightly. Feathers black at the night fluttered around them. Blood dripped from Kokabiel as he slowly died. And, with an enraged roar, Zebulon ripped his neck apart, tearing his spine out and ripping his larynx from his throat.

The body of the once mighty Kokabiel hit the wooden floor of the gym in a spineless lump. Zebulon gripped the bloody vertebrae in his gauntlet before throwing it off to the side with a nonchalant toss. He looked down at his bloody form and with a shrug, walked towards the hole he made with Kokabiel earlier. The man's larynx still in hand…

* * *

Zebulon stepped into the moonlight to be greeted by a man in white armor similar to Zebulon's Ultimatum Armor. The man- even in his armor- was a bit shorter than Zebulon and looked up at him. The man reached up and plucked a black feather from Zebulon's hair.

"Oh, thanks! Who're you? Aside from being the Vanishing Dragon and all that." Zebulon said, patting his hair for more feathers.

"I am Vali. Am I to assume that you are the infamous, Zebulon Crossworth that has stirred up the drama of the Abyss Dragon in the Underworld?" Vali asked, unmasking himself. He was a grey haired young man with sharp features unlike Zebulon who had strong, lean features.

"That's me. I look better with less… blood." Zebulon joked. He lit on fire, making Vali take a step back as the blood was boiled and vaporized from Zebulon's clothing and body.

"Ah, that's better." Zebulon sighed as the flames vanished. Vali rose an eyebrow as he watched Zebulon do a final dusting of himself.

"Um, are you sane?" Vali asked cautiously.

"Hell no! I'm fucking crazier than a goddamn jackrabbit on steroids, which I never used for these muscles!" Zebulon laughed as he flexed his biceps. Vali shook his head a bit.

"I'd think you'd be better suited in a set of Spartan armor with a spear." Vali said with a small grin.

"Ah, I'm no Leonidas. I more of a Thor or Zeus type." Zebulon said with a grin.

"Viking armor and a lightning bolt hammer?" Vali said. Zebulon grinned and summoned his lightning in the shape of a hammer.

"Got any Viking armor?" Zebulon asked. They shared a chuckle and the lightning vanished.

"Jokes aside… Should I assume that all of Kokabiel I'll find in there is a bloody mess?" Vali asked, glancing around Zebulon at the shadow of Kokabiel's body inside the gym.

"Yep. Pretty much. I tore his wings off and pulled his throat and spine out, just as I promised. Oh, don't touch that spine. I wanna make a plaque out of it that I can take pot shots at to annoy that bastard as he rots in the seventh layer of hell. This larynx is a present for someone else." Zebulon explained with a simple grin. Vali looked slightly disturbed but nodded.

"Alright… well, I suppose I should at least retrieve the body…" Vali muttered. Zebulon patted him on the shoulder as he started to walk past the man.

"Careful, he's a spineless prick." Zebulon laughed. He stopped a good distance before turning around a bit.

"Vali?" he called. The White Dragon turned and jumped as he met Zebulon's glare.

"I know that my sister, Emily, is the Ddraig's host. If you dare fucking hurt her… I'll put your spine on a plaque, got it?" Zebulon threatened with venom lacing his words. Vali visibly shuddered and then nodded. Zebulon then grinned wickedly at him before continuing on his way towards his friends.

 _If I am truly worthy of this power… then I will stop anyone who tries to hurt the one's I love. It doesn't matter if Zeus himself wants to backhand one of them… I'll kill them. Whoever they are. Kokabiel was the first, he will not be the last. I won't rest until they're all dead and everyone is safe. I will conquer. I will win._

 _We shall destroy._ [We shall destroy.]

.

.

.

.

 **Hey, how's that for a chapter!? Zebulon will destroy! Nothing's going to stop him.**

 **Update: I didn't realize I updated this thing on its own aniversary. Happy two years to this shitshow!**

 **See you next time on, The Ultimate Dragon!**


End file.
